


Worlds apart

by Chibiluv



Series: World Apart [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiluv/pseuds/Chibiluv
Summary: You pass each other in the night, like whispered sweet nothings. Each instance is a stolen moment and you crave more. The moment your eyes met you know you love her. Each moment since you have needed her. A piece each time given freely, or taken forcefully you’ve cherished. Then everything turned to shit and survival, and finding her became your world.Mainly told from the voice of either Lena/Tracer or Amélie/Widowmaker.





	1. Humble beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So, welcome to my first posted fanfiction! *waves nervously*…I do not have a betta reader, so I apologize in advanced for the errors that will be in this story. Some warnings, it starts out kind of slow, its not all sex. If you’re into the nitty gritty then… you might want to skip the second post, or third? The first bit is just character. You get to know my version of Lena before she was tracer.  
> Without further ado I bring you my first fiction written.  
> Worlds apart

               It was always the same thing for Lean. Wake up with the old bag screaming at her to get her ass in gear. Five minutes was plenty of time to remove her nice, warm, comfortable and totally amazing pajamas for subpar pants and a shirt with holes in it. Sure, her PJ’s were not in much better shape, but like an amazing pair of jeans, they only got better with time. Other kids yelled and screamed and rough housed around her as she made her way quickly down the stairs and took her ratty and torn bookbag from the pile by the door. Trying to avoid the vindictive eye of the lady of the house, Lena scrambled as fast as her seven-year-old legs would take her away to the public school some bit ways away. It was a hard track with an empty stomach and she always regretted the rule of first come first server of meals at the house. Supper’ wasn’t much better and lunch sometimes was an impossible dream. So, to say that her tiny frame was on purpose was to spit in her face. She managed though to get enough when she could be working by helping the elderly around these parts.

                She stopped her long trek suddenly remembering that the day was Wednesday and that meant that the old lady would be out shopping and needing help with the trolley. It had only been happening now for less than a month, but it meant free food that was normally her salvation. She couldn’t help the shiver that went through her body as a cold gust of wind played the pipes with her shirt and she realized that winter was coming. A bit of coin she could get noodles with, and maybe save up for a new sweater. She always ended up with a week’s ration and would forgo the chocolate bars and the new bookbag. So, with a bounce to her step with the following sprint Lena heading away from the school and towards uptowns super market. Ditching her ratty bag in the alleyway beside the building she casually walked around and waited by the door, but out of the way, breathlessly awaiting the older lady who was her salvation.

                The dark car slowly drove into the parking lot and parked in the handicap section quite a while later. Late enough to make Lena feel as if today was a skip school kind of day and eat lots of food. Lena bound excitedly to the driver’s side and she opened the door for the lady and stepped up offering her scrawny arm. She had forgotten about the burn from the car she helped old man Jenkins repair. She tried not to show a pained face as the large hand clamped around and the body weight of the elder lady bore down upon her.

“Why hello my darling Lena. I did not expect to see you here again this week. Though I know by now that you are hear every week it seems, instead of the classroom where you belong” the accented voice said with mirth and reproach.

“Awe shucks M’lady I reckon you know I couldn’t let you do this by yourself!” Lena beamed up into the face wrinkled with age.

Slowly the pair made it to the entrance and the elder lady found herself a riding trolley. Lena followed beside as they made their way around the store. She loved talking to this lady because it felt as if she listened to her, and would comment on things she had talk about the week before. Subconsciously Lena would reach for the items that the lady pointed at without breaking stride in her excited babbles. When the topic of music came up the lady because quite serious and interrupted her babbles

“and pray tell child what instrument you would play if given the chance.” Was asked of her quite seriously as the lady stopped the trolley and grabbed one of her hands that had been caught in the air at the sudden intensity of the voice.

“Oh…I don’t…I think the cello?” Lena replied in an alarmed way as the older lady pulled her closer.

She was quite unused to people touching her, and the elder lady only tended to hold onto her arm not peer intently at the structures of her hands. Soon blue eyes found her own and she watched emotions pass through those eyes as the elder lady dropped her hands.

“Come. “was the one-word command.

Confused Lena held the hand that had been studied to her chest and followed vigilantly behind the lady’s whirring trolley. Like clockwork she unloaded the supplies and replaced them when bagged. The normal trip the car and loading the food in the boot was a quieter affair. Trying to pretend something wasn’t off Lena closed the boot with enthusiasm Like normal she ran to the side of the building and grabbed her bookbag getting ready to hopefully take some money from the lady and pretend to run like hell to school. Really, she planned to double back and grab some food for herself.

“Well then Ma’am your food is nice and secured now, I guess I’ll see you again next week at the same time, right?” Lena asked with mirth, hoping to put whatever she said out of the old lady’s mind.

This was the point where the lady would thank her and then hand her money. What happened instead was a changing point in young Lena’s life.

“Hope in darling I will give you a ride.” Was the kind reply of the tired looking lady.

Never one to question the kindness of this lady Lena padded over to the passenger side of the car and slowly, gently, placed her small frame in the seat. She felt absolutely engulfed and slightly overwhelmed by the softness after she closed the door and peeked at the elder lady to her right.  Wondering how bad she smelt and realizing that the interior of this car was obviously well made, she tried not to panic.

“I haven’t told you where I go to school yet ma’am.” Lena said after a few moments had passed.

“I’m not taking you to that school where you will be wasted young lady. We are going to my house; my daughter is there right now, and she will help me figure out what parents these days do for theirs these days. I adopted you this morning child, before I came to the store.” Was the gruff embarrassed soundly reply.

It took a moment for Lena to realize that she was looking at her adopted mother.

 

-*-*-

 

                  It was some time later that the lady drove into a decently sized house. A woman was waiting on the porch with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She wasn’t a tall lady, and Lena had trouble finding the family resemblance in this mother daughter pair. One was old, frail, bird boned, and light skinned. The other tall, thickly boned, darker skinned, and very imitating. Her scowl and tapping foot put a degree of anxiety that quickly replaced Lena’s nervous excitement. Fearing that the temper on her new sister was like that of the old lady of the house.

“Ignore her child, she was always the grumpy one.” Was the exasperated reply as the doors to the car unlocked with a click.

Lena hurriedly walked around the car and helped her adopted parent out of the car. It felt strange to think of this elder lady as her new mom, and worried her as well. Silently she leads the lady into the house while the daughter, her new elder sister, stiffly talked down to her mother.

“I don’t see why after eight years you decide to adopt another child mother! At your age you should be resting and watching after your grandchildren not raising one of your own!” the taller woman growled.

“Lean, sweetie go get my groceries out of the boot, down the hall and to the right is the kitchen” was her mother’s reply as she guided Lena guiding her into the sitting area to the left of the entrance way.

Lena hurriedly complied with the elder lady only hearing snippets of the conversation. She grew exceedingly worried that the elder lady was going to be talked out of adopting her. As the last load was in her arms and she was closing the front door she heard her new mother practically growl

“She is in no better shape Lydia then when I found you and yours. Just because I am old does not mean that I cannot decided to change a child’s life for the better. Now not you, your siblings, or the devil himself can change my mind! So, either help me, child, or I do this on my own but by god Lena is your new sister and you will treat her as such! Do you understand me!”

Lena was frozen to the spot as after the tirade from her new matriarch both pairs of eyes landed on what she could only expect to be her frozen in a car headlight look. She felt trapped and stayed still as she watched the air leave her new sisters frame and a head being slowly shook. Green eyes like spring grass roamed over her small frame and an angry glint appeared in her eyes.

“I see they feed them just the same, dress them the same, and by god what is wrong with her arm?” was the beginnings of a rant from her sister until the eyes landed on the arm that she had exposed while gathering groceries.

                In two strides her sister had reached her and held her arm up with the groceries hanging limply from Lena’s hands. She felt her knees go weak at the absolute rage she saw in those eyes and realized that the woman in front of her could be very dangerous if crossed wrong. Trying to decide between flight and fight Lena didn’t expect to be dragged to the nearest couch and pushed gently down.

                “It’s a bloody second degree burn that is, child how did you get this?” was the exasperated question as her sister quickly strode form bathroom back to her with her hands full of stuff.

                Lena could only blink at the gentle hands, with rough patches on the pads, as they applied some kind weird looking ointment that tainted her skin color and stung quite a bit, and then a soft cloth was slowly wrapped around, and then a weird plastic patch over that.

                “I... I was helping old man Jenkins with his car. He warned me it was hot dirty work, but I wanted the money, so I could buy...” Leans words trailed off as the rage in the eyes dimed and studied her face.

                “So, you came by this honestly is it…” was the thoughtful reply as the rage lessened even more and an unknown emotion ran through the eyes in front of her. “It’s a waterproof bandage by the by” was an afterthought reply as the woman looked towards her mother.

                “She’s going to need cloths, and food ma. Maybe in reverse order. Ill cook up something for supper. You “she said looking Lena in the eyes “my old bedroom is up those stairs and the first door on the right. All what is in there is yours so go get yourself cleaned and changed. You stink.”

                Quickly the gruff woman stood and took the bags from Lena’s slack hands. She looked form her new sisters back to her mothers. With a smile the old lady made a shooing motion and picked up a dusty looking book from beside her seeming to dismiss what was going on around her. Lena took it as a blessing and ran up the stairs excitedly.

                The room itself was small and Spartan like. With only a very old lumpy looking bed and a desk visible. Peaking to the right she saw another door past the bed and wondered over to a closet. Sealed totes held pants and shirts that where large on Lena but warm and soft. A belt that was made for a growing person was rolled up and placed under the few pairs of pants and to Leans delight a sweater that was softer then sin and way too small for the woman down stairs to ever need or want to wear again.

                Not finding any unmentionables she shrugged and decided free balling in new cloths was better than with her old. So, grabbing the clothes she more than excitedly ran into the hall and looked at the other 3 doors wondering witch one was the bathroom. Room by room she checked finally finding the one at the end of the hall by the master bedroom was the bathroom. Not thinking too much of the other rooms that seemed to be occupied Lena turned on the tap after stripping to her birthday suite and hummed happily at the hot water that cascaded form the shower head. Unknown to how much time had passed she liberty applied the amazing smelling shampoos and conditioners to her bowl cut hair, that she absolutely hated, and scrubbed her now clean skin pink. Once satisfied that she was indeed clean, and that there was no more hot water to be had, Lena stepped out and hummed happily as she layered up with her new clothing. She had to fold the pants quite a few times at the ankles, and tuck the baggy shirt into her pants tightening the belt to the very first hole, but the butter feeling hoodie was just perfectly to big and it engulfed her in a pleasant warmth that Lena hadn’t felt in... Well ever. The socks were scratchy but her hardened feet didn’t seem to mind, and Lena skipped down the stairs following the scent of what she hoped was unlimited food.

                Stopping short she was greeted by the tallest man she had ever seen in her life. Towering above the sky itself yet so skinny the man peered down at her with an inquiring gaze.

                “Ya didn’t tell me she was so little Ma’.” Was a voice that shook like the mountains. As blue eyes peered down form a trimmed and proper looking face.

                In the back of her mind she noticed that he looked again nothing like the other two when his pale skin like a ghost and height advantage a basketball player would be jealous of. What intimated Lena the most was not the face, the height of the man, but the utter wealth he displayed on his person. The man was dressed up finer then the queen’s kettles and he seemed kind. Rich people were not kind in her experience, so she felt herself distrusting him. Well she distrusted him until the moment that his sister came into the room, punched him in the stomach with a cry of happiness, and grabbed him by the neck as he bent over ruffing his hair up. A muffled curse was heard then a scuffle between the two started until a throat was cleared from behind them. Looking at her ma, and the glare she was giving the two, she couldn’t help but giggle.

                “Supper is done Ma, and you freeloader, what are you doing here” was the cheerful greeting once the two had peeled themselves apart, slapping at each other in the process behind there slow moving mothers back as she reached out for Leans assistance to the kitchen.

                “Well I came to look at little bit” he replies after thumbing in Lena’s direction “I mean after mom calls me few days ago says there going to be another one of us running around now I just had to come.” The giant man said as he again peered down curiously at Lena “So she looks good in your cloths sis, but she’s to small. Work your magic eh? We don’t need another shorty in the home for me to be walking over now do we?” Lena didn’t really think he was kidding about the stepping literally over her part.

                Seats where taken around a very worn and loved family style table, solid wood, and it shone its family pride at her. She had trouble moving the heavy seat up herself, but a hip bump form the taller lady who also served her a pastry looking thing that smelled like heaven itself. Soon heads where bowed and not a word was spoken until a visible nod form the elder lady and then the sounds of silverware hitting fine china could be heard. Conversation flowed freely form the three adults around Lena but all she could focus on was the amazingly moist and soft pastry overflowing with meat and vegetables. She couldn’t tell someone the last time she had sat down at a table and had fresh warm food made and served to her, with real meat in it! She knew that she was going to be happy here, but couldn’t get rid of the sinking feeling that this was all just a cruel joke to be taken away. It sounded like these adults around her though where at one point just like her. Lost kids in the system that had been taken in by this kind old lady. If that was the case Lena promised to take care of the lady for the rest of her life.

                Eyes drooping, she didn’t even realize she fell asleep.      

 

-*-*-

 

                Later Lena was to learn that the sister she had met so far was a teacher by trade for gifted young minds. She was a private school teacher and started assigning Lena work to do in the few days a week that she saw her until she could be admitted into the school she was teaching at. Being one gifted with a quick wit, and undeniable intelligence Lena was following along in her studies at an above grade level and soon was given harder tasks with more serious natures by her hard to please, yet very kind older sister. Her new brother was some hot shot bio-mechanical medical student alongside some, as he said, hot Swedish wonder minds and had left a week after he arrived to further help the cause. That by no means meant communication dropped between the two, and Lena sometimes leaned heavily on him with her sciences and math’s. It wasn’t until later in the months that followed that she met her last sister, younger still then the other two. She was freshly in university and was vastly becoming a top leading solider in an organization known as Overwatch. She was very hush hush about the whole afire but non-the less always hinted at Lena about the nature of her work involving protecting time.

                Besides her course work, the normal chores around the house, cooking the meals that she was slowly learning how to. Lena was given two more areas of expertise to fill up her idle time, so she didn’t hang around stores anymore. The first was a gift of sorts from her mother. Her late husband had played in some of the most famous orchestras in the world, and she had the perfect opportunity for Lena to learn to play the Cello form her husband’s best friend. Her new mother specifically made her go out with her new teacher and “find” the cello that had called to her, for it would be her best friend for the rest of her life. Cost was never mentioned or explained when Lena picked out her instrument, while listening to the hums of appreciation, or dismissal from the man who looked on over her shoulder.  Once accomplished she had music study and theory every day for the foreseeable future. She was a natural apparent and took to the cello like she took to the parkour and martial arts classes her eldest sister deemed worthy to “run down some of that energy.”.

So, the days quickly turned into weeks, weeks to months and before Lena knew it she had forgotten what it was like to be hungry and alone. She never realized how sad of a girl she once was until she sat on her, not lumpy, but perfectly maintained feather down mattress and looked at her liv in den of a room. Gone where the blank walls, now painted in blues and blacks, replaced with pictures form her older brother of Switzerland and the hotties as he talked about. One jokingly called an angel, but half her face was covered by a hand in shyness. A very shiny and new school/gaming computer sat upon the old sturdy desk with lights dancing happily strobing out with the music she had semi loudly playing as she read her homework assignments talking with her best friend about the unfairness of homework on Saturdays. Soft blanks from her Eldest and rugs and cloths replaced the thread bared ones she arrived in. Books of all kinds seemed to be making their homes in the shelfs that she built with her eldest sister around the perimeter of her rooms walls. A corner was her practice area opposite of her closet that hand her cello placed lovingly in a protective stand case and a perfectly comfortable practice chair. Her younger sister was barely making it out on her own, so advice tended to be what they exchanged between the two of them, and as Lena grew those talks turned them best friends though almost ten years separated them. She learned a lot of cuss words, and how to fake it till she could make it. Her sister swore by it.

As for her adopted mother, Lena could feel the love. The elder lady still never spoke much, but her eyes danced when Lena would get on a topic of her new studies. She would smile a gentle smile as Lena played the hard-practiced cello solo’s, and cherished the hugs and proud voice of congratulations when she would excel in any given expectation. Forgiveness was always given when Lena would be too excited at school and forget to inform of the horde of children that always seemed to follow Lena home. Band practices with friends had the elder lady in good spirts as the months soon turned to years.

Becoming a woman was when she had been taught her most important life lessons. Hormones out of control and a frustrating few hours spend trying to calculate a complex algebraic equation the elder had tried to comfort Lena. Basking in her unworthiness she screamed at her mother asking why she would adopt a street urchin like her, she could have saved herself so much hassle.

“There is much suffering in this world my little love. To many broken homes, and broken hearts. So, I took the words my father had always said to his children and I applied it to my life. The world could always use more heroes, love. However small or unworthy you may feel now, you have it in you to help as many people as you can. For myself I am weak, I have only helped a few. Yet as you can see the few that I have helped, will continue to help others even more. Never forget this.” Was the life altering reply form Lady Oxton.

Lena never did.


	2. Dance with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Just so you all know this was the main deciding factor in me writing this story. I couldn’t get this and the next chapter out of my mind... So, I had to write it down. All of it. So I hope you enjoy.  
> :D  
> -Chibiluv

 

-*-*-

       The second life altering moment would be for a young Lena Oxton of fifteen. The moment she fell in love for the first time. It was a horribly stormy day then, and Lena’s umbrella had broken on the walk back to the home. She had a frustrating day and decided not to go home right away, informing her mother by an instant message that she was going to walk off her stress and would be home later.  Her mother was understanding and just asked that she was safe. So, Instrument protected as much form the raging storm under her jacket and books abandoned at the school, she walked.

       Her feet brought her to a quiet little area outside a hotel that she could hide under a gazebo form the rain. Lowering her cello case carefully on the ground she quickly took her jacket off and let it fall to the ground with a very wet sloshing sound. Undoing her tie from around her neck and unbuttoning the first few buttons, she took off her school jacket and carefully placed it on one of the benches. Now clad in an almost see threw white shirt and her uniform pants, she sat down beside her jacket and pulled out her cello from its case, thankful that she wasn’t forced to wear skirts at her school. Lovingly she polished a few hand prints from the face of her cello and she contemplated complex issues for her young mind. She needed a stress outlet before she went home and the only way she could think of was to find a remote place to play and burn off some of the stress. After that day two years ago, she promised to never lose her temper at her mother again. Crying like a baby while resting her head on her mother’s lap was a very humbling time for her.

       Soon she was set up, proper form at least for a man, and began to slowly allow her cello to tell the story of the day, week, hell month. The frustrations of her best friend abandoning her for some boy, the annoyance of her guy friends treating her differently. The frustration on not feeling anything for anyone at her school like the other kids say she should. The hurt when they remark on her heritage, even though she is so proud of it. Unknown to her a woman had stopped her practicing in the hall adjacent to the gazebo and gazed at Lena in wonderment.

       Eyes finally opening as the song came to an end she looked up into eyes that took the breath from her lungs. They seemed to tell her a story of their loneliness, of struggle and strife and frustration. Nothing was spoken between the two as the head turned and the woman went back to stretching, her athletic dancer’s muscles rippling with every movement. Lena seemed to be hypnotized as the from before her began a dance of her own, seeming to take Lena’s notes from before and turn them visual. Once the display of raw talent, grace, and form had been completed a mocking eyebrow was lifted in her direction. A wave of challenge, and a beckoning summons, was issued from the woman as she placed one delicately strong arm over another as her head gently laid upon a fist. It was a very alluring pose that sparked something within Lena to accept.

       Snorting quite childishly Lena picked her sopping things up and instrument in hand ran over to the opening of the hall, standing before the taller women gazing into her eyes. With fake annoyance she dropped her items at their feet and stood a bit taller, seeming to only shrink in the woman’s eyes. A barely visible smirk was placed upon those lips as the dancer’s body took the challenge then and stood proudly in front of Lena, vastly dwarfing her then. Lena couldn’t help but smile wide and took a step back, giving her heart a moment to hopefully calm its suddenly erratic beating as she ignored her eyes lingering on the chest that has proudly put itself in front of her eyes. She placed her instrument in the ready position and bowed awkwardly to the lady in front of her.  Returning the bow with a tilt of her head, Lena took it as a signal to begin playing.

       She started soft and slowly, a hesitant meeting of the arts they were performing. Amazingly the women herself started slowing as if she too was hesitant to mash their passions. Her eyes kept finding Lena’s as she allowed herself to be slowly guided. Soon with the encouragement and confidence she gleamed form those beautiful orbs, Lena sped up slowly, teasingly and couldn’t help but feel her breath hitch at the small smile that was forming at the woman’s lips. Faster she played, and the woman danced until a Climax was reached and Lena had to begin to slow down before her heart beat out of her chest and her legs dropped from beneath her. The woman seemed to be faring much better then Lena as she slowed down as well and held a pose that allowed Lena to fade to nothing. All Lena could do at that point was pant and stare at the woman with arms that could barely hold onto her instrument and legs that felt like jelly. Hypnotized she watched as the woman stood again with her back to her and stretched her cool down for her beautiful body. What seemed to be an eternity the woman finally turned in Lena’s direction and slowly began to walk to her with a smile that was unfamiliar to Leana’s radar upon her lips.

       She opened her mouth to speak and was startled when a delicate finger was placed upon her lips and the woman moved in quite close. Eyes searched her face and she watched as the woman’s brows slowly drew together. Emotions passed between them as the orbs across from her slowly drew her in and it felt almost of she was being consumed. Another feeling started to form within Lena and it was a confusing one at best. A mix between her flight and fight, and surrender to this beautiful stranger. Her palms grew sweaty and she had to squeeze her instrument even tighter as the finger form her lips moved with a hand that soon was caressing her cheek tilting her head slowly from left to right then up. The woman’s other hand its way to first the collar, teasing the side of her neck, then slowly down her arm to the hand holding the bow. As the woman licked her lips and Lena was held quite memorized by what was happening she felt her hand being raised to eye level on the side, curiously the woman viewed her fingers as her fingers began caressing her scalp digging in and slowly scraping.

       Eyes meet again, and Lena was even more confused at the flames she saw in the eyes across from hers. She watched as the woman’s chest hitched and felt her being pulled even closer until their bodies where only a breath apart. To many unrecognized emotions flared across their intense stare, but Lena was starting to understand what was happening between the two of them. The thought was enough to steal every ounce of air from her lungs. Heart jack hammering they held each other’s eyes until a gulf formed between them as the woman stepped back. A look of resignation crossed the woman’s eyes as she slowly let go of Lena’s face and hand. Turning swiftly, she began making her way for the door. Lena couldn’t believe that the confident, proud woman was running.

“WAIT” Lena shouted in panic “wait please, tomorrow. I’ll be here tomorrow!” she quickly shouted to the retreating from as the door closed on her words.


	3. Please dont..go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last little bit I wrote until I can mesh what I wrote for after this… i have parts and pieces i must weave together now and it might take me a bit more time, so leave your comments below :D  
> :)  
> -Chibiluv  
> Ps: translations at bottom. yep.  
> okaybye.

-*-*-

 

   Lena wouldn’t see the woman again until much later, at a third life altering moment. She only briefly wondered about the could have been in the darkest hours of her nights and prayed the longing would be replaced by someone else’s eyes, hands, parted lips. Her standards where set impossibly high that night, her heart stolen from her quickly that day. She tended to judge those who wanted what was left of her heart harshly yet quietly. Drama wasn’t a focal point within her and she tended to try to lift peoples spirts not bring them down. Safe sexual encounters where a pastime of the days to follow when she went into service, never quite knowing if her feet would touch the ground with her heart still beating in her chest. Yet the desire to find her, to talk to her, to finally kiss her was over whelming at some points of the day. Like passing ships in the night their paths never crossed until the faithful day of her Overwatch origination.

     Being guided around by her overly cocky youngest sister she was meeting Jack Morrison and his second in command Gabriel Reys. Lena herself felt a little to overly confident, dressed to the nines in her royal blues, standing in front of her superiors as she shook their hands. It wasn’t until Gabriel gestured to a man and woman behind him in a dismissive manner that Lean stopped paying attention to what was happening around her. She stood at attention automatically, relying on the past years worth of training from the core dictating her actions in front of such a heart-breaking beauty. She had matured was the first thought that ran threw Lena's mind as she watched the eyes widen in surprise. Confusion ate at her core as she watched emotions she was mirroring in the ethereal being in front of her. Unknown to the two Lena was being talked up by her very proud sister about the many accomplishments that she had accomplished in her short life. Gabriel had already moved away with Gerard, abandoning his wife at the mercy of the other women and Jack could only nod and hum faking interest trying in vain to follow his second in command and his subordinate.

     Soon she felt the others leave them as attentions where directed elsewhere. The woman from her past stepped closer still until less than an arm’s length away she stopped. Almost as if she could read the accusations in Lena’s eyes she looked down upon her lips.

“It has been to long _mon cher_ ” was the husky whisper that passed between them.

     An inferno engulfed Lena’s body as her throat closed, unable to respond. She was bloody French.

“As you can see, I am finally claimed property, given freely to the man who has left my side.” Was stated annoyedly “J _oues-tu toujours le violoncelle_ ” was whispered with longing as a hand gently landed on her arm burning her though the layers of blue.

     Her head spun, her mind frantically grabbed at the French that she took ages ago, trying to remember her words.

“ _Oui, dansez-vous toujours_?” was her brains response as her eyes couldn’t decide where to stop. Trying to memorize this spirt before she was gone from her again.

     A spark ignited in those eyes that held hers as she slowly nodded and stepped a fraction closer still. “Please, play for me again. I have an instrument you can use.” Was asked with such longing that it almost hurt as their eyes meet again and held this time.

     Nodding, unable to speak or deny such a request, Lena offered the lady her arm. Following instead of leading though she was brought out of the main hall and away from the masses. They found themselves walking quickly away, the lady on her arm practically running, guiding them away into a secluded part of the house. The decoration became more feminine and regal the more they walked until a grand room full of books and comfortable looking chairs. Money was screamed from every direction as Lena was left standing gazing curiously at the books aligning the floor to ceiling bookshelf’s.

“I could die happy here” she stated without thinking contemplating the material held within the tomes.

     A happy sounding purr of agreement brought her eyes to the woman who had changed in demeanor at that admission. Gone was the wall around her eyes and mannerisms. Back was the challenging form of their past and the confidence to match. A smirk brought her eyes down and she couldn’t help but think that she would kill just to taste them just once. Forcing her eyes up again she saw the challenge in those hypnotic eyes as soft, delicate, and downright dangerous, hands held a case in the shape of a cello.

“I found this in Paris one night, and I had to have it.” Was the confession teasingly offered to Lena, her eyes betraying the meaning behind the words. She watched the fingers dispatch of the locks and the lid slowly raised.

     In the case displayed before her was quite a beautiful, old looking, and in Leans mind quite sexy cello. She never was one to study the makers marks for instruments because she played for pleasure, and time was a luxury. She could tell though by the pleasured smile from the woman across from her, that this had to be an expensive piece of art as well. Palms suddenly sweaty at the double entendre that accepting not only the silent challenge meant, but the silent plea as well. Lena hesitated bringing her eyes up to the woman’s across from her. A silent acceptance of the past and what this truly meant passed between the two with silent communication. The air was thick with longing, excitement, nervousness, and desire as her hands touched down upon the cello. Taking the delicate feeling instrument in her hands she turned it over petting it softly, pretending to study its heft to buy herself some time. She was never one to step into a relationship before. Even though what they where doing was technically innocent, it felt anything but as she stole a glance at the woman who watched her in rapt attention. Lena had natural instinct  to speed things up and get caught into a situation where she couldn’t back out of. Lessons learned in just the three years since their first meeting, and her heart so easily and quickly broken.

“ _Lena “_ was moaned quietly form the lips across form her. She had forgotten that this dangerous woman knew her name.

     Freezing her movements, she looked at the woman standing so close watching the glazed eyes follow her fingers as she stroked along the woods grain. Something in those eyes spoke volumes as they brokenly looked at her again, pleading in such a way that forced her other hand to move and gather the bow from the case.  She realized then that she wasn’t the only affected so vastly by the other. She never considered their roles in reverse as if she was the one asking, how hard it would be. Summoning the last of her courage and taking a deep breath, she nodded. Wishing, hoping, praying the instrument was going to tune quickly she mechanically set to work and was grateful of the low soft beautiful sounds that emitted from the instrument. It was an easy to tune so she knew the time was now, or never. She straightened her spine and properly set her body in the way she was taught long go. Pausing one more time she took a moment to settle the thoughts that where racing around in her mind purposely looking past the woman in front of her.

     She closed her eyes then and took a deep breath. Needing to tell the woman across from her the story of her life to this point since there last meeting. Summoning up the courage and desire to allow herself to be open again she began to play. It was hesitant and slow, like long ago, and Lena felt rather then saw the shifting body of her youth. Shorter then her short frame, gangly with growing limbs, mind, and a soul closed to most of the world. Hesitantly she brought her experiences into the music. Her first kiss, the disappointment. Her first time driving, the exploration and freedom. Her first drink, the chaos. The first orgasm brought by a stranger’s hand, the numb feeling afterwards. Her first flight, the feeling so close to love. Over the short and incredibly complex three years until this day. Soon her eyes opened as she played, and she was engulfed in her. The eyes that had held her captivated for three years where soon cloudy with tears from all the complex emotion that was in her own heart, and in the music from her soul to the air. She watched and played as the woman across from her sank weakly into a chair close to her. Her frame was shaking face hidden by hands that shook violently with grief.

     Giving everything in that moment she finished her song and placed the cello on the dropped case on the ground, kneeling in front of the other woman and putting her arms around the shaking frame. When the shaking and crying subsided Amélie surprised Lena by sliding from the chair and in-between her parted legs. Strong arms found themselves wrapping around her small frame and she was swiftly brought down to straddle the woman beneath her. She felt in shock as one of the arms followed the path of her ass and left leg pressing her center quiet firmly into the solid form beneath her while the other threaded itself up her back, running teasingly across the back of her neck, to grip her head and force it down. Their lips meat in a crash of pure desire as Lena gave just as much as she received and was soon lost in the tidal wave of pleasure radiating from both their bodies. She couldn’t tell who was moaning or how the moment went from kissing, to sloppy groping, to cold hands running the length of her back and sides full skin contact. The attentions from both was rushed, and not soft at all as they both seemed to lose control.

     She felt her head lull back as teeth aggressively claimed her neck, and hands found her breast. Pulling, pushing, teasing a moan from her parted lips Lena couldn’t tell what was what anymore. All breath was lost as the hands spread out over her stomach and found their way to her belt buckle.  A pained growl from the woman beneath her confused her mind as her world suddenly titled and a bookcase was at her back, belt removed, and a hand was suddenly placed just above the area where she needed it go to the most.

     Then everything stopped as time and logic caught up with them both with their locking gazes, her mouth still parted in a moan. So much should have been said at this point, so much more should have happened. But the distant call of Amélie’s name had barriers she didn’t even know she had bypassed slamming into place. Muscles tensed, and Lena was almost mechanically put down and a cold feeling seeped in Leans fevered brain.

     For the second time in her life she watched Amélie run, and the gulf in her heart grew a little more.

 

-*-*-

 

 _joues-tu toujours le violoncelle_ – Do you still play the cello.

 _Oui, dansez-vous toujours_   - Yes, do you still dance?


	4. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey!!! I finished the next chapter! I think it’s the longest by far? Erm… you’re going to hate me :D!  
> Maybe. Okay so I had to do this, please I hope you understand!  
> ...okiebye  
> -Chibiluv.  
> OH!  
> PS: Erm… Mature content below? Just...don’t let your parents know your reading this if you’re a little one, okay?  
> PSS: I also started adding (-*-*-) things thing between passages of time. I tend to blink around and realized you probably needed a hint of time passing.  
> PSSS: (I didn’t want to have to add this at the end, I keep messing the end notes up somehow) the new chapter will be in Amélie POV. A dance I have planned in the chapters to come and I will try to remember to post who’s POV it is at the time, as needed.

-*-*-

“You do realize how dangerous this is Lena? Like its way horribly dangerous that plane is, and something could go wrong, and I would never see you again. Like you would be deader than dead and nothing anyone can do will help you not stay dead. That plane could just POOF blow up. “the ranting from the youngest sister of the bunch was present throughout Lena’s small apartment as she found the pants under the chair in her kitchen area.

                She briefly wondered how they got there with a shrug and carried them back to her bedroom area as she rolled her eyes at her sisters worried tone. She knew most of the dangers of the flight she was going to be partaking in. She also knew the sleepless nights studying in preparation, the endless days of drills and conditioning both mentally and physically that she went though. She could recite every mechanical part in that plane. Backwards and forwards, and if you started somewhere in the middle of a list. Then she could explain how to repair a malfunction of any one of those said parts. She could _try_ to explain the whole-time flux thing but that is where she would start butchering the true knowledge behind the science. Never one to give into fear and becoming more reckless as time moved forward Lena couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity to try out for the Slipstream project. Only a handful of pilot candidates were chosen to fight for the right to fly in the state of the art jet. Lena knew she had to be the one to succeed. She had something to prove after all.

                She knew the risks, but also will a bit of rebelliousness and with the belief of being indestructible the young have, she gave it her all and won the sole spot as the pilot in the project. So now it was time for her to party before she was due back on base in two weeks’ time. She planned to live her life to the fullest until that point, flying with her mother and siblings off to France to see some ballet her mother had been raving of what she wouldn’t give to see it live, as she would gaze lovingly into the telly. Lena knew her mother spoke little, so when she did in such a manner Lena could take the hint and bought the horribly pricey bank gouging tickets and a penguin suite to match. Rolling the endless cloths, she planned to pack into small balls to fit, as well as the birthday gift she bought for her mother, Lena tried to ignore the freaked-out babbles of her sister on the phone.

“Look love, I know. Alright I know that I could burn into a fiery bit of flare, but I won’t. I know what I’m doing, and I _know_ everything will be alright. You yourself was the one who said how brilliant the scientist and how well the test studies have gone. So, it’s time to step up and change the world I say! Like mom’s always been saying yea? So please, stop worrying so much and get your ass on the plane for this happy fun lovely family vacation we’ve all have been planning yea?” was Lena’s exasperated reply when after five minutes her sister was starting to spiral.

“It’s not just you to do something so crazy Lena.  Sure, your impulsive but after you got into Overwatch you’ve been like a woman possessed with the danger. What happened that night that you changed this much?” was her sisters true worried intentions behind the call remembering the night of her orientation, and how weird her Lena had acted since that time.

She felt rather then saw her hand go to protect her heart and sighed dramatically.

  
“I’vent the foggiest what you’re saying love. Look just get on the plane. That’s all I’m asking sis, please. I gotta go through I’m packed, and my flight leaves soon. I love you, lots and lots of kisses, okay? Bye” was her rushed reply as she strode over to her phone that was propped on the speakers and fingered the end call button like her life depended on it.

                She put her phone in her pocket and went to gather her bag and penguin suit. Mentally doing a check list she began to whistle as she made sure the safe with her cello was locked nice and snug and hidden.  Nodding to herself she was out the newly locked door and down the side of the street trying to hail a cab to meet her mother at the airport. The short hour flight later had Lena leading her mother, like she did when she was much younger and smaller, through the airport and then soon through the very face and expensive hotel that Lena had arranged. Unknown to her soon to be eighty-year-old mother Lena had made sure this was the hotel to beat all hotels. It had all the human comforts in the world and was smack dab in the middle of Paris, France where the show was being held in a few nights. Because of the costs, her siblings did have to find their own accommodations because Lena’s vastly dwindling funds said that this little bit of expense was more then half of its remaining account.  With a shrug at the thought of her bank account, Lena figured if she did go up in a fiery ball of flames at least her mother could have the very best of what Lena could offer her while she still lived.

-*-*-

                The time of the ballet quickly came for Lena, mainly due to the abundance of family time in between the time of arriving in Paris, and then slowly her siblings. Children in the years Lena had been in training for the military had sprouted their legs and chaos was following her everywhere she went. She absolutely loved rolling around with her nieces and nephews as she played space pirates and Overwatch agents. Laughter and light proceeded her days chasing away the shadows that had slowly been driving her insane with the thoughts of her upcoming trials.  Also playing with the children helped avoid the worried glances and boring adult talks from her siblings.

                “So, what exactly am I going to be put through in the next foreseeable future” was a gruff question posed to Lena as she finished the elaborate knot of her tie winking at herself in the mirror. She looked bloody amazing and knew it.

                “What are you on about now!” was Lena’s reply exasperated by the accusing tone in his voice “You should have done your homework before now to know that!”

                She knew her brother and the other two males of the house that were not of the small variety vastly disproved of the ballet she chose for the nights entertainment. Mind you Lena didn’t really do the research on it either, she bought the tickets for the horde that was her family after the conversation with their mother. She didn’t really…think about it too much. It was dancing basically with storytelling bits thrown in. Really though, she was very excited to view some of the finder points of ballet as they danced across the stage. She was young, and in very good physical condition so there were few in her mind that could keep up with her, other athletes being just the sort though. Hence why she bought her mother and herself after party passes. So, she also had ulterior motives for the night, sue her.

                Fully dressed, and ignoring the annoyed and increasingly bitter sound of her brother, she began doing the rounds of checking the children. She kind of wondered for a moment at the idea of involving all these children but then figured maybe one of them would find inspiration in the dancers and want to change other people’s lives through this art form. Just because she couldn’t hack it as an artist with her music didn’t mean that one of the other little bits couldn’t. Eventually the horde of Oxtons, for her eldest sister refused to give up her maiden name, and her other was a spinster sowing her “wild oats” still, where piling into one of two limos that waited patiently outside Lena’s hotel where they all had clustered and gathered. Like clockwork they made their way to the opera house and Lena couldn’t help but become increasingly excited at the blissfully happy look in her mother’s eyes.

                Arriving, and with Lena’s elder date on her arm, she leads the way of the masses behind her into the meet and greet area of the ballet house. Excited chit chat could be heard from all corners of the large hall, and Lena couldn’t help but ogle at some of the other patrons and their attire. She briefly wondered if she showed her salivating as she tried not to stare to raptly at the relieving lines of some of the woman’s dresses. Trying to focus less on her libido and more on the now very excitably chatty elder lady who was placing herself in conversations that Lena had no interest in. Apparently, age was a forgiveness factor when butting into other people’s conversation and as her siblings and their respected families apologetically ushered their bouncy children into the double doors to be seated. Lena was handed a program from her mother and she began to gaze at the names listed upon the program.

                One name above all, the first in mention, the main woman of the night, the one she had paid an arm and a leg for her mother to see was _hers._ A string of curses so vulgar that it would have made even the hardest solider stop and take notice passed through Lena’s mind as she fought the utter panic that raced through her mind. She didn’t know how obvious her reaction to seeing the name was but when she felt her mother shake her arm and glanced at worried eyes, she could only force a hopefully disarming smile and shake her head. The night was not about her dammit and she was a fucking adult, she could handle this. After all death might be her mistress soon so she had to give her mother everything right? …right.

                Pleasantry’s of strangers and excited breaths later her mother was ready to be lead to her seat. Obediently she guided her mother slowly to the center isle three rows from the stage. Confusion evident in her mother’s eyes as they passed her siblings. She only felt a bit of remorse when she originally bought the tickets because two of these seats was worth three years rent of her apartment. Yet in the planning they all assured her that it was indeed fine that she does this for herself and their mother. After all they all didn’t know how much longer either of them would live.

                As the lights dimmed and the hall quieted she felt the people around her wait upon baited breath for the curtains to open and the show to begin. Lena herself felt her inner walls trying to come erect and hopefully survive this night. She was throwing everything she had at them, even considered closing her eyes and just listening to the music. As if on que a haughty melody from a solo violinist started, slowly accompanied by a cello. Her heart beat faster as her eyes of there on violation snapped to the lone body once the curtains opened and she looked up into the face of an angle.

                Eyes closed and holding an impossibly complex pose the lithe form before her eyes unfolded itself and a story soon began. Like expected it was a love story from the body to the people. Strife with war and famine and the poor soul on stage trying to survive it all as the other dancers around her became victims of the crimes. A lost love had to be thrown in the mix at some point, but Lena couldn’t focus on any of it. She swore that their eyes kept meeting, that a blush was upon the face covered in white. It was probably wishful wanting on her part, but she felt as if the dance was for her.

                When she was gone form the stage, another set already taking her place Lena felt as if she could breath. Amazed by the total lack of control of her thoughts she felt her leg began to run its motor. In a soothing manner and with an outlet to rid herself of the anxiety impulses she was feeling. Almost jumping out of her skin when a frustrated hand landed on her leg and a life threatening glare was given to her by her mother. The mother she had forgotten who was even there. The mother that immediately picked up on the hundreds of emotions passing through her child’s eyes and became worried. Taking a deep breath, she mouths sorry while plastering a giant smile on her face, and pushing the feelings deep within her heart.

                Even to this day she wanted the woman on the stage with every fiber of her being. Not just the body that she couldn’t help but be attracted to, but all the unspoken words from the eyes she had been called from. It came from a place so basic in her fundamentals that it was like wanting another part of herself that she had lost so long ago. She knew people called it puppy love, love at first sight, and a multitude of other inane things. Fact was she though herself utterly the fool as well, but the woman felt right. She needed to know her as she knew herself. Mind, body, and soul. Knowing though while they both still lived it wasn’t meant to be was the nail in Lena’s coffin. She hated the fact that she fell in love with a married woman. Amélie would not leave her husband for a nothing pilot that she was. Oh, she had done her research on the woman who stole her heart after the second meeting.

                Age currently of twenty-nine, Amélie Lacroix (née Guillard), countess of her family's ancestral home of Chateau Guillard residing in southeastern France. Deceased parents of three years. Sadly, both had died in a car accident the winter Amélie had gone on her first world tour. Amélie had inherited the estate, not her husband. Amélie was, a fact she wishes she would have remembered before her damn impulsive buy, a world renown ballet dancer. She had no children and married to the second command of Overwatch. She raised money for the orphan houses across France, donated her time to charity, apparently was a great chess player, and collected antique cellos. This was all public knowledge if one was to look for it. Lena’s brain died of her musings as Amélie danced back on stage.

                She couldn’t remember one moment from the next as she gave in and allowed herself to just enjoy the ballet, or more importantly the main dancer. With three standing ovation bows later the final Curtin closed officially, Amélie had refused to come on stage for a forth. Hoping beyond to hope her mother would not want to stay to long, as she guided her behind stage. Trying to collect herself Lena called upon her developing persona Tracer. Tracer was a cool, collected, cocky, brash woman full of life and vigor. All these characteristics where needed now in Lena’s mind. Not a blabbering mass of teenage hormones she was on their first few encounters as discovering herself.  She had grown up dammit, matured.

                Soon behind stage the flurry of activity was nauseating as a very tall and imitating looking man took over the job of escorting Lena’s mom around, one of the dancers apparent. She hung back a bit following with her eyes the evidently mirth as her mother flirted quite heavily with the man, soon becoming engaged in conversation with a gaggle of dancers and the other adoring fans. Hoping to not be seen Lena leaned on a wall by a hallway leading further back stage. She wanted this night to be about her mother, not her, and she knew she had a certain something about her that drew people to gab at her. Not that she minded that mind you, but her mother was normally so quiet of a lady. Waving at the appropriate times when her mother pointed in her direction showing her off to the young female dancers around her, she found her eyes scanning for the raven locks she thought would be there.

                “Why do you not join your mother Lena, _Tu m'attendais_?” was whispered seductively from behind in a laugh as a hand moved down her back stopping just shy in the dip before her ass.

                Her whole body seemed to both freeze and drum as she squeaked out her surprise. A low sexy chuckle was followed by a hand dipping underneath her jacket and taking hold of her belt loop in the back. Aggressively, but not to forcefully, Lena was lead backwards into the hallway, sputtering, trying to make sounds into words. There goes Tracer, was her only thought as a door was slapped from behind in her face, a body pressed against her back quickly to lock the door, her beltloop released.

                “Ah….” was an elegant start to Lena’s words that instantly died on her lips as she finally found the courage to turn around.

                The woman in front of her was dangerous to everything that Lena stood for, and she damn well knew it and loved it. Wet raven hair was cascading around a pale beautiful face from a messy bun. Lena couldn’t help but be memorized by a drop of water that she followed with her eyes. Over crinkled cheeks it went, dimpled form a smile that held naughty intentions, down a very exposed glistening neck, past the prominent collarbone, to a barely contained chest that was hardly supported by the see threw fabric of her robe. A robe, Lena’s mind gleefully reminded her, that was failing to protect what it was made to cover. Arms under the ample bosom crossed in an amused manor barely held the fabric together, the ties to the assemble hanging at its sides.

                “Uhhh…?” was her second eloquent response to the beauty before her as she ripped her eyes back to the ones in front of her.

                Smiling eyes locked hers as the angel turned seductress stepped much closer into her personal space. Before Lena could even process what was happening, not that she really could before, one of Amélie’s hands was in her hair pulling her forward, the other fumbling with something on her chest. She forgot about the penguin suite as soon as their lips touched, and flames erupted from within in. Forgetting about anything but the woman in her arms, she marveled at how it felt like no time had passed as they kissed. Tongues locked in an vigorous battle to claim, Lena lost control. Helping rid herself the multitude of layers, she found herself being lead naked further into the spacious room as her hands greedily explored any expanse of skin she could find in front of her. The same was being done to her and she found breath becoming excitedly hard to find. Finally, they broke the kiss and immediately her head was dropping to the side to give Amélie greater access to the neck her kisses started to explore. Her own hands soon found themselves looking for perch in the silky, smooth, and sexy long hair. A low moan was heard as she reflexively clenches the hair after the nip she received on her neck. She couldn’t help but let a low moan of her own escape as her necks most sensitive parts where quickly flushed out and tested with lips and tong and she felt her legs start to give out.

                A growl like the one she had heard before had her legs going around the same tight hips as she was lifted again off her feet. Her core was being pushed into the same stomach with desperation as the woman now below her straighten her posture and supported Lena fully. How much better it felt when there were no barriers between them. How much more pleasure she received from running her center over the stomach, grinding painfully slowly into each muscle she happened across. Painting a picture as old as time as she did, she met Amélie lips once again with more need driving their actions. Strong fingers soon found her hips and she started to be guided by the woman she held onto, bending slowly backwards by the force of the kisses and her own inability to hold herself up. Quickly she found herself being supported by a wall at her back to help with the force of her thrusting as lips where abandoned. She felt a hand move to her breast as the support wasn’t needed as much. Lena finally opened her eyes to the face before her.  Lena couldn’t believe how close she was already to losing all control and technically she hadn’t even been touched yet. Eyes locked with those across from her she fought the need to let them roll and slowly started to mouth the name of the woman across from her as each pass of her hips had her slipping into the void.

                “ _Reviens dans ma chambre et je te ferai l'amour_ ” was said to her with such conviction that Lena paused all movement considering the serious eyes in front of her.

 “M _aintenant, je veux te baiser_.” Was then growled so forcefully that it took Lena’s breath away.

                That alone had her kissing the woman across from her with such blistering heat that she missed being laid down on the ground surrounded by cloths that had been hastily knocked there. Now that she wasn’t being supported the body moved away slightly, angling the face of her torturer directly above her as a soft hand began making delicate patters around her swollen need.

“Vous êtes tellement humide” was moaned as the hand drifted lower, parted her, felt her.

“Amélie” was gasped from Lena’s lips as she leaned up to the mouth that met hers half way.

                Over and over the fingers felt her, parted her, played with her never quite settling in a specific pattern, driving Lena wild. Unable to stop her hips from lifting and following, demanding each stroke, she felt herself call out Amélie’s name over and over like a prayer. Unknown to her she had started digging her nails into the soft flesh of Amélie back and the bit of pain turned pleasure sound resonated when Amélie moan and entered her suddenly with two perfectly manicured fingers. Lena could tell that Amélie had finally lost what little control she had been holding onto as with each thrust she began whispering sweet nothings into Lena’s ears, folding upon her as Lena was brought closer and closer to the end.

“ _Je vous aimerai pour toujours, Lena_.” was growled into her ears, sending her over the edge as a tidlewave of estisey exploded from her soul.

                Amélie would not let her stop with one little death. Again and again she brought Lena over the edge and push her over until she had to beg on baited breath for mercy. Strong confident arms wrapped Lena in an embrace that expressed more than any words spoken between them could.

 

                It was quite some time later that she found herself watching the form next to her sleep as the sun lazily peaked itself over the horizon. They had made love all night back at Amélie’s apartment, and talked very little. Lena couldn't allow herself the only one receiving pleasure and was pleasantly surprised at Amélie willingness. The quality ranged from brutal to so tender that it hurt. She was glad that after the first few hours of her disappearance her mother had jokingly texted her to be safe with what dancer she had coerced into spending the night with. She couldn’t help but smile at her mother’s knowledge of her, but the inadequate description of the events. Lifting her frame slowly for the sinfully comfortable bed, more from the stiffness and soreness that she had acquired from the night, she slowly made her way around the spacious apartment. Amazingly it was very famine decorated and she wonder briefly at the pictures that held Amélie and some other women and men, but none of her and Gérard. Nothing of Gérard seemed to be anywhere she looked.

“What is it that you look for, _mon amour_?” Was the groggy voice of affection from behind as Lena saw the progression of her lover’s life in front of her.

                She could only shake her head as arms wrapped around her waist and she was gently held in her lovers embrace.

“When do you fly…?” was the question asked hesitantly into her neck as light kisses began to be painted on her neck.

                She couldn’t help the arm that raised gripping the head behind her pulling her more firmly agents her. She moved her head to the side to allow the woman behind her greater access as the other slowly wound itself behind to grab onto the tight ass, pressing the naked body closer to her.

“I report to base next week, I fly the following day.” Was the reply from her lips as she began grinding her ass slowly into the warm body behind her.

“Je t'en prie, reviens-moi.” Was whispered into the neck that was being kissed.

                Lena pivoted around to the woman and held her close gazing into her eyes. She had so many questions to ask this woman. So many words that needed to be said between them, yet it seemed that Amélie wouldn’t talk about the issues between them.

“I wish that I could promise you that, Amélie” was her response

                Amélie just looked at her with guarded eyes feeling the shift in Lena’s thoughts. Lena knew she was stepping in it now but had to ask, had to confront this before she left, she couldn’t afford the distractions.

“Will there ever be a us Amélie?” arms dropped from around her “Can there ever be an us if your married to a man? A man who apparently isn’t ever there for you” growled Lena stepped back gesturing at the pictures behind her.

“Lena stop, you don’t know what you ask” was the frosty reply as a head was turned away from her.

“One does not need to put labels on what we are, _amour_ , just accept the fact that we are.” Was begged of her from the proud form before her as their eyes locked in a fierce battle of wills.

“So, you would have me hide then, and never be able to speak of my one love to anyone? I cannot tell my mother of my happiness, and I will only be able to want you, hold you. What happens when our paths happen to cross in front of your husband, my commanding officer. Am I to ignore you and pretend that we were never a thing in front of the man and steal his wife from him when his back is turned?” Was shouted then, temper being lost.

“I don’t think I can.” She confessed brokenly “I don’t think I can just… not be with you, all of you. It hurts Amélie, when I’m not around you. By gods, I don’t even really know you!" she started to panic. “I feel in love with you so long ago, I don’t even know why!”

                Amélie was silent for a long time after her verbal tirade. The form before her was a naked frozen statue not unlike some of the greatest goddess.

” Tu es la femme de mes rêves, Lena, je suis enchaîné à ma réalité” was the whispered reply as Amélie headed back into the bedroom.

                Moments later Lena’s clothing was gathered, and thrown on the ground before the closed door as a lock clicked into place. Walking numbly up to the pile Lena stared at the door.

“Please leave.” Was the command from behind the door.

“No.” Lena said shaking her head placing her hand on the cold door in front of her “Amélie no, please open the door. “she started to beg

“LEAVE!” was the harsh shout with such force that Lena backed away momentarily.

“I…” Lena began weakly walking forwards again

“Please leave…” was the next broken command ripped from a throat that tried to hold it back.

                Lean refused at first, shivering in the mornings chill as her naked form slowly bathed in the full glory of the morning sun. Teeth chattering and frame shaking she raised her hand to knock on the door. Trying the handle, uselessly looking for a way back into the room in front of her. She knew it was folly.

                It was hours later, after trying un-successfully begging, talking, pleading with the woman behind the door to come out. How sorry she was, how she wished she could take the words back that she got dressed in her wrinkled cloths.

Finally, Lena could stare at the door no longer, turned, and left.

 

-*-*-

 _Tu m'attendais –_  you were expecting me?

Reviens dans ma chambre et je te ferai l'amour- come back to my room and I will make love to you

maintenant, je veux te baiser - Right now, I want to fuck you.

vous êtes tellement humide- you are so wet

je vous aimerai pour toujours – I will love you forever

Je t'en prie, reviens-moi. – Please come back to me

Tu es la femme de mes rêves, Lena, je suis enchaîné à ma réalité - You are the woman of my dreams, Lena ,  but I am chained to my reality.


	5. Madness consumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first chapter written in Amélie’s POV. It was harder than I thought but a slow day at work helped, so I hope you all enjoy. Any questions, or if you want to babble, please comment below! Also, if the updates might be slower in the next few days… The weekends are when I play Quickplay a lot and I have 3 more skins I need to get, including the dragon one for Symmetra!

-*-*-

                With a glass of red wine refiled in hand, Amélie began pacing in her den again. Back and forth back and forth as she listened to the last checks from the pilot. The voice was so full of cocky confidence that Amélie couldn’t help but smile longingly. She glanced at her computers monitor glad for the hacked feed form inside the cockpit. Looking at what little of Lena's face she could traces of hunger rippled in her stomach. Flashes of that night haunted her every her moment she had free since that beauriful night and she couldn’t get the young woman out of her mind. She understood the risks of what she had done that night, and accepted the harsh punishments that came after with little resistance, scares upon scares on her body hidden from view. She would continue the pattern for all eternity if it meant that she could see that smile just one more time, hear those soft gaps from the lips she adored breathlessly call her name. They shouldn’t have made the ring so easy to manipulate if they wanted her permanently chained forever. Poison in a ring to keep your wife in line, who would have ever thought. The ring was given to her by a husband that she didn’t even want by the man who was soposed to protect and care for her. He gave up his right immediatly after a contract with an American power mongual had been signed before the ink even dryed. She was young and nieve at the time and didnt think to much of it untill she had meet Lena for the second time in her life, not really understanding whst she had given up being lead blindly, like a fool.

                Her eyes where then drawn to the many tv displays, train of thought broken for the moment, as she was treated to an almost full three sixty-degree angle of the jet as a cheerful voice called out to start the count down. Lena “Tracer” Oxton, youngest pilot ever allowed to fly in the coveted Overwatch experimental flight programs, holder of her heart, was ready for the timer to begin its count down. She was a hero to so many now, with a smile that seemed to touch even the worst battle scared hearts. With so many inspirational speeches, and events she held to try and make the cesspit she lived in better, Lena was quite popular with the men and women of the world.

                Looking back at the hacked feed at the face she loved now covered by her pilot’s helmet, Amélie began to pray. The hairs on the back of her neck rose to attention as the currents in the air seemed to respond to the Jet powering up for its first amazing fly. The count was at zero and the jet lurched forward, tires screeching, and nose slowly pointed upwards. She watched memorized as the sound of her love droned safety checks while guiding the jet with one hand, the other flipping switches. The jet was flying perfectly.

                “So far so good guys! The accelerator is at eighty-five present and rising at the projected rate” came a report through the audio feeds of the hacked systems.

                Amélie held on to her wine glass for dear life as the percentage count reached 98 and Lena was preparing to flip the switch to make the jump into history. She flipped the switch with an excited whoop and all hell broke loose. A booming crash was heard, a screech, Lena was shouting something about a malfunction and with horror Amélie watched in real time as the plane exploded. A roar of fury as the jet was ripped asunder, the sound reverberating throughout her small den. The wineglass was only halfway to the floor when sounds like air being sucked through a vacuum registered on the audio feed, as blue lights filled the screen and an image of the jet unexploding was across the live feeds on the tv. She took two steps towards the hacked fed, hand held out like she could touch her, and watched as Lena was shouting something inaudible growing warped and blue. The Jet then began imploding upon itself, folding twisting sounds of metal screeching blue light half blinding some of the feeds that the world could see.

                Then nothing.

-*-*-

                Some people say that there are three stages of grief, others say seven. Most of the world seems to think the number five is more appropriate. Amusingly you will bounce between the most agreed upon stages quite a few times before you break the cycle. Amélie went through the first stage quickly, because she couldn’t deny the fact that Lena was gone, it could be proven. Not only to the world as it looked for her, but by her own empty feeling heart. It was almost as if the light that was holding the darkness from within her heart had been snuffed out. Her heart ripped from her chest the moment that Lena was sucked into that blue void.  The pain of the passing would, in her mind, never go away. She needed the pain, though because as the days turned to weeks without word it soon became the one thing she could feel besides numb.

               At least untill another stage presented itself. Soon the guilt started eating away at her mind. What if she had explained to Lena why she couldn’t be what Lena wanted. She should have just told Lena the truth that night about the ring, about her marriage, about her life. It wouldn’t have hurt her to let the woman know her as something more than the aloof woman who seemed to take a liking to her. Pride was her downfall though and she couldn’t stand the thought of Lena thinking anything less of her. She thrived on those eyes as they landed on her so full of wonderment, admiration, lust.

                Love.

                How do you tell something so beautiful how twisted you are?

                Soon Amélie found herself walking down the path of Anger. Anger she liked, anger she understood more. When the talon agents came months later to collect her that first night, she was afraid. Oh, by gods it was a terrifying experience. Until they uncovered her eyes in a bright room and began asking her questions. She knew she had been drugged but found no fault in the questions they asked, oddly respectfully. So, she answered them honestly, not sure if it was herself giving away her husband’s secrets or the drugs. Anger and a newly aquired rebellious nature found herself telling them everything. Not just about Overwatch and what little she knew of it, but of her past, her present. The feelings of being a slave and wishing she was free of the man.

                At some point in time, quite unknown to Amélie, they deemed her finished and a woman had stepped into the room. Bowing she had apologized to Amélie for the “harsh treatment” she received. They offered her freedom. If she would work for them, they would help her escape her husband. It wasn’t enough to just escape though Amélie **needed** to _forget_. She would rather live in the darkness that had consumed her, then live without her light.

                They offered her that salvation as well, the price she already had access to.

-*-*-

                She stared down at the new ring with annoyance, almost exactly like the one she wore before. She had been returned to the front gate of the main Overwatch base. Lena’s home away from home, and now her home for well over a week. The man that was attached to the symbol of the ring had yet to come and see if his beloved wife was well after her ordeal. The empty feelings grew as she slowly wondered the halls of the Overwatch headquarters, other agents of Overwatch giving her a wide berth. They were afraid of her and the shadows that seemed to follow her. She had yet to be approach by anyone but by medics.  Mercy had checked her over first when she had arrived that mornimg half mad and going through the motions she didnt bother objecting to the mulitude of questions  that was asked of her. After hours of close and personal study Mersy had instructed one of the others to inject a weird green tinted canister of something into her neck. It was quite a lot for the one dose they gave her, yet she didn’t complain. She felt the coldness enter her blood stream, and listened as the man explained about an experimental healing nanobot that only the most important agents and there spouses where being injected with. How the innovative technology was taking a blueprint of not only her DNA but the current structure of her body. Reassuring her that when she was brought back to them, they had completed a full medical and nothing was wrong with her. She was in the prime of her life and it was the perfect time for the treatment. The man left almost immediately after distracted by another patient with blood running down his face.

                “Uh… Amélie right?” was a hesitant questioning voice from behind her intrupting her thoughts  and aimless wandering.

                Turning she considered soft blue eyes of a stranger. This one sparked a memory in her mind that had her giving the woman her full attention. Clearing her thought the other woman stood taller looking Amélie fully in the eyes because of the height match.

                “They... I…. Look. I’m trying to ask you if you’re alright. Lena would have wanted me to make sure.” Were the embarrassed words forced out suddenly.

                At the sound of her name Amélie felt herself withdraw into herself.

                “Who are you?” she asked probably more harshly then intended.

                “I’m Janie Oxton, Lena’s sister. We met a few years back at Lena’s orientation?” was the startled reply as the eyes across from her studied her face.

                “I’m fine.” She bit out, stepping closer “Have they found her?” was the next question that slipped out.

                “N…No.”  She watched as the light left the other woman’s eyes. Sadly, her demeanor shrunk until she almost looked a shell of herself.  “I don’t think…I have heard that they are cutting the program at the end of the month. Jack assures us they have done everything they can.”

                Amélie felt her world close in around her a little more. She swiftly turned and begin walking again. Annoyed slightly at the woman who took it upon herself to follow besides, head bowed. A companion in the misery was fine. She leads them to her quarters and gestured for her guest to have a seat. Hastily the woman sat down and looked around. A poured whiskey on rocks was offered and accepted as Janie nodded her head with vigor. An appreciative whistle was heard when the first sip was taken, and surprised eyes brought to her as she finished up the first fingers. This quickly followed by two more and Amélie paused in thought, offering a refill that was gratefully accepted.

                “Tell me about her” was the soft demand form Amélie lips.

                She felt she needed to be closer to Lena, grief making its way to her mind as she sat across from Leans sister. She soon learned slowly about Lena’s love for life, after multiple refiles of their drinks later. The fact that they were all orphans form different parents, saved by the one. How she had just gone to university when Lena was brought to her home but the friendship they had formed by talking every night. Lena’s passions and trouble making ways as a young one. Janie had started crying regaling the life of her little sister that she had loved and lost. All Amélie could do was watch. Tensing and becoming angrier with Overwatch as this woman explained that she was on the team watching the scientists as they ignored the Monkey, she thought she heard that right, Man warn them that the project was still unstable. They had ignored him and run with the program anyway. Even after all her warnings Lena wouldn’t listen to her. Lena said she needed it, to feel free again.

                A man’s voice called from Janie’s phone had her asking if her brother could join them. To tipsy to care at that point she could only shrug. The man in a clean doctor’s coat soon joined them. He saw and practically dive at the whisky being offered and was not shy of his own portion. Soon both siblings where laughing and telling stories of their younger sister, of their adventures the times they went home to find her waiting with the door open, a smile upon her face at the sight of them. It was making Amélie feel warm, almost like they were purposefully including her in their grief. It baffled her. Realizing somethings, she wished she wouldn’t have, Amélie felt sick as she looked upon the faces that in another life could have been her own family.

                “Why are you both here? I mean with me instead of with your mother or other sister?” she finally had to ask inhibitions forgotten with the help of the alcohol.

                “My sister, she wore her heart on her sleeve love.” Janie responded sobering “I remember her when she came out to all of us, saying that she found her soul mate in the rain. Fell in love with a dancer. She couldn’t have been more than 15 so I thought it funny. She changed after that time and I didn’t think nottin of it until the night of her orientation ball. I saw the way she looked at you, and you her. Recognition of a woman she thought she would never see again. Now Lena, she is a crafty one as you can tell, and knew how to compartmentalize her heart so that it wouldn’t be broken, with you she was wide open. So, I knew my baby sister had found that love one more time. Still don’t know what happened though Lena wouldn’t talk about it.”

                Shaking her head, she drunkenly continued

                “I was the one who picked her sorry ass up off her ground after you stepped over her heart before that fucking flight.  She called me that night crying how she messed it all up. A right state she was too, sitting in her bed for more’n a week, curtains drawn and refusing to talk to no one playing that cello like it could mend her wounds. I followed you one night after your performances to that small after party you went to. Was about to read you the riot act, until I saw what that man did to you before you entered the room. I get it. I really do, and I understand your grief just like you understand ours."

                Amélie could only nod at the very long-winded babble from the drunk woman across form her. Time passed as the two talked more soberly before calling it quits for the night and leaving her alone.

                Around and around she watched the whisky swirl a manic grin slowly forming on her lips. Overwatch would pay, and she would forget.

-*-*-

                It wasn’t a until a few days later that Gérard Lacroix finally came around to “check” up on his wife. Claiming that he was behind enemy lines at the time of her return and couldn’t get back until that moment. She knew he was lying like the piece of shit that he was. Long ago she had her paid hacker infiltrate not only Overwatch but anything that the man owned, and the code ran as deep as the Athena program that it was built upon. Her husband had been at some den, in the middle of Egypt, sinfully wasting his allowances away in the pleasure pit there. She was glad that her father only gave the man a pittance to survive from, and he had to come to her for the rest. Glad that it was already night and the man seemed tired they prepared for bed early. She calmly followed their normal night routine as he made her strip him of his cloths, massage his disgusting smelly feet and dress him like he was a child. The ring was not set for the setting that she had to pleasure him, though it would have been a fight again like the last time, and the time before that. So, she laid beside the man as he drifted off to sleep thinking on how to kill him, knowing there was no return for her once she did this.

                She had nothing to return to anyway was the thought before she pushed the hidden button on the side ejecting the needle. She used the modified ring to apply the drug into his system that would paralyze him. His eyes open tried to shift to look at her in shock. She considered his eyes as he glazed unflinching at her as she crawled on top of him. They didn’t look scared, just accepting as she gathered her pillows in her hands, and smiled as the pillow covered his face. Without the ability to struggle, the kill was an easy one. She knew she should feel something more than emptiness but figured her heart was lost with the woman that infected her mind, body, soul.

                Standing she slowly made her way out of the room, through the halls of the base, out the front door. Pushing the ring on her finger inwards it made a click and she knew Talon would pick her up momentarily if she waited.

She had all the time in the world.


	6. Bits of time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way too much time away from my game, and I’m no closer to earning those skins but… The next chapter is here! this was the best way so far that i have been able to bridge time. Fractured bitch that she is. :D
> 
> BTW I don’t remember the username but bless your soul for having your widow flirt with my tracer. Made my heart happy. Until you stepped all over my good feels and punched me in the face.  
> Thanks for that!  
> -Chibiluv

-*-*-

                Time is a relative thing when you’re experiencing it. When you’re stuck in an ever-changing void that is either so full of life that its sickening, or so devoid of it that it’s a living hell. When the realities you see are split into so many has been, could have been, would be you tend to forget who you are. Laughing manically, swimming in a void of blue, Lena held onto her small frame. She was nothing. Curled into a ball upon herself she was comforted by the warmth of her own body, shivering in this void.

                “I am Lena Oxton, born to a mother and father lost to a war that should have never been. I was adopted by a mother who loves me, Alice Oxton. She is, was, has been eighty years old the last we saw each other. I have two sisters who cherish me. My oldest Isla, is a teacher who has always been there for me. Living not two doors down, she took me shopping, would help with my homework, got me into her school. My youngest, Janie is Lieutenant-Colonel scientific branch. She is my confident and helped me out of some shit when we were younger. I have an asshole of a brother, William, who would die to protect me, gives me good woman advice, and has taught me how to drink. My favorite color is blue, my callsigns colors is orange, I have a best friend who is a giant monkey man. Wii…”

                She stopped stunned, his name what was his name...

                “Win…winnn .. “crying now shaking her head, falling apart “Winston, by god his name was Winston.”

                She wishes should could rock as more voices around her begin. Holding her head she closed her eyes wondering where she would be deposited this time, she had almost given up with someone seeing her, hearing her. The sounds of explosions shook her so violently she couldn’t help but look and gasp at the sight before her. Standing as she opened her eye she found herself in the air above a ravaged battle field, crying heard in the distance. The smell was overwhelming of stale blood and machine oil.

                “We have to pull back, we can’t win Reinhardt!” a voice discordantly spoke under her as she looked down into a dug out.

                Men hidden from view in a dug out huddled together as bombs exploded around them. She looked around and saw a small village, crying on the wind could be heard

                “We stand! WE FIGHT” was shouted with such rage and rebellions Lena couldn’t help but picture the man as he was now, so full of life and laughter with his family.

                He stood, throwing up a barrier of blue in front of the others, springing out of the dugout charging into the midst of bastion units shouting out, rage evident in his voice. Some followed him into the fray with their shields while others stood back peppering gunfire into the enemy line.

One man was left in the dugout, small and unmoving eyes staring in the sky at Lena as she floated there, looking down upon him.

                 Time became blurring as the world around her shifted again and she was floating in front of what seemed to be just the sun, as its rays passed through her she couldn’t help but gasp. Pivoting she looked at the expanse of space behind her. In awe at the vast expanse of it, she couldn’t help but step forward, not moving but trying non-the less. Small is what she felt then, small and insignificant. Numbness with a sensory overload being to creep into her fingertips, up her arms. She wondered if this was the end looking down into the digits that seemed to be fading in and out like a flickering tv set.

                “na….LE…”

                She thought she heard her name being called. Not understood as realities form hundreds of times franticly danced in front of her eyes, each in a different location, each with a different person before her. Was that, who…

                “LENA!” a panicked face shouted at her hands held up like he could hold on.

                She raised her own in reflex as if she could touch him.

                “Winston love…” she heard her mouth speak, she sounded tired, he couldn’t hear her.

                “Hold on Lena I am trying to stabilize you, I” cut off again.

                Back into the void of blue she was. She hoped that one was real. She prayed that Winston was doing everything he could because as she flexed what she thought where her hands, she realized she was losing feeling in them.

                She was dying.

-*-*-

                They thought this a challenge. Scoffing she flexed her legs twisting her body as she dogged the gunfire that was directed at her, easily using her momentum to flip herself back upon her feet. Spinning in a graceful arc she unleashed widows Kiss form her back and pointblank shot a man in his face, laughing at the surprised look in his face as he crumpled. Dancing then behind the next cover offered by the machinery around her she couldn’t help but begin to hum. A small smile formed on her lips as another man was in her scope and dropping before he could register he had been shot as she rounded the corner. So _magnifuque_ was the dance with death was she mused as her hook shot found a perch on the roof. Security was taking her pray into the chamber they deemed safe and she couldn’t help but smile as she looked slightly down into the glass covered celling of the room, pointing Widows Kiss directly at the head of the man from behind. With a drop of her arms and one shot later he dropped, rapist that he was, without the most vital aspects that a man can cherish. Guards panic shot into the ceiling where she once was. They had failed to realize that Windowmaker had already moved to the opposite side of building, using the still attached hook shot like a web, wasting their ammo.

                Jumping from the roof, window swung in an arc so wide that it propelled her through the panes of glass safely in the middle of the men’s raised arms. She kicked one immediately in the kidneys finishing her roll. Using his falling body’s momentum, she propelled herself backwards as the sounds of gunfire to her right tried to follow the path she was taking. Thinking the man incredibly slow she used her continues momentum like a dance and another body twisting arc later she sent his feet vertical with the ground. Quickly she followed up with the sweep by immediately breaking his windpipe with her elbow, annoyed slightly at the numb feeling in her arm, she continued her onslaught by bringing it swiftly back up with her body and slammed backwards into the face of the man who had almost recovered dropping both almost at the same time.

                Screaming still holding himself close, her pray didn’t even see her standing there. She felt her visor click and with a whoosh of fresh air hit her face and looked the main in the eyes. With a wink and a smirk, she brought Widows Kiss between his eyes happily watching them widen in surprise before white and red matter exploded behind him almost like fireworks. She smiled as she looked at eyes stupidly drawn into the middle staring at the barrel of the gun that ended his life.

-*-*-

                “I wish that I could be like the cool kids, Like the cool kids, I wish that I could be like the cool kids, ‘Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.” Manically sung at the top of her lungs into the void.

                She had just been caught in a loop sometime in the two-thousand seventeens where a kid listened to this. Like it was her mantra she would dance around her room with a hair brush in hand one hand at points, brown spiky hair so much like her own. Big eyes of this child giggled as she would randomly put the hair brush down and picking up a controler of sorts, flew her little jet over some mountains randomly playing a video game, singing, dancing loving life that was at least constant. Lena kind of hated this kid.

                It was hell. The song was the most prominent point but after one hundred views of the same scene Lena swore she would never watch a rerun of anything in her life, if she lived, again. She was not having children either, fuck that. Well… Okay so the kid was adorable and the womanly bits of her where cooing at the adorableness. The fucking scene repeated until finally a break in the loop, as Amy was shouted by an irate sounding mother, and the kid ran out of the room. Lena of course knew time as a very fickle mistress by now and figure she was trying to do good by it, but my god really, she got it. She was annoying with the way she repeated things and needed to stop. She wishes should could move her hair out of her eyes as well, or at cover her eyes or ears.… Arms had stopped responding some time before the kid invaded her existence 

                With her eyes closed she begin to feel the change, the tingling in her arms growing to an unbelievable level with the pain.

                “LENA! Hold on, please hold on”

                Winston. It was Winston again. She opened her eyes and looked over at his panicked face typing furiously. It brought some warmth back into her, eyes misting up slightly at his pained expression. She was causing him pain. Flexing her hands, she held them up to her face, feeling had returned.

                “WINSTON!” she shouted as he looked up watching her with shock.

                He heard her, by gods he fucking heard her.

                “WI..”

                Back into the void she went.

-*-*-

                She looked through her scope into the crowd. Snickering at the small faces and blurred expressions. Like bugs they were, it was sad.  How precious their little family get together was. With the children running screaming at the heads the seemed to disappear from the main figures in front of them. Stupid man he was, offering his children for a higher position in his drug ring. She smirked as his body hit the ground, and for good measure she begins executing his entourage. Women and children safe from her as the tenth bullet struck, and she stood reloading her gun turning her back on the chaos she had caused.

-*-*-

 

                She was tired. That was the last of her strength, legs had given out she had no feelings left in them. Her mind seemed to register the end. It was slow and sluggish. She didn’t know who to pray to, so just started with

                “If you can hear me.” And started her babbles form there.

                She knew by now not to wonder how much time had passed, laughing at the ridiculousness of her situation. She hadn’t aged at all physically, she didn’t know or understand the logistics behind the time thing. Her mind though, she did have long time to think. To study and pounder the universe and understand that she really hadn’t made a difference yet. The idea of her being the youngest pilot was all just cocky bullshit that didn’t matter. She hadn’t helped anyone, she hadn’t don’t shit. She still had hope in Winston though that he would save her. She swore she would do what it took to make the world a better place when that happened. If that happened.

                The images of faces, of people she knew and love slowly seeped from her breaking mind. Her heart tried to remember. As it beat it would push images of her loved ones to her mind, begging for it not to forget. Amélie face was the first to be lost in her memories. As hard as that was it was nothing to the pain when she tried to remember one of her sisters, her brother. She finally gave all hope up when she forgot her mothers.

                She slept.

-*-*-

                She leaned Widows Kiss agents the wall. Rolling her sore shoulders and cracking her neck by tilting it forcefully from side to side. She felt slightly grateful to be back. She gave a sigh as the gloves where peeled from her swollen hands flexing them . It was not easy laying in one position for long periods of times, she pondered as she began stripping her boots off, a slow heart beat did not stop the swelling. The blood still needed to flow though it just took longer. She scowled as the zipper of her last boot was caught and she had to force it down, stepping out of it. Slowly peeling the skin-tight suite from her body, rolling her hips in a sinful way, Widow was standing naked in the middle of her empty room. Snapping her fingers water began to forcefully poor out of a spigot in the bathroom, heading her demand to start, programmed long ago. Steam rose form the water as she walked over and uncapped some dark looking oil and poured a liberal amount into the water, watching as the water turned slightly shadowed. She took a deep breath and purred at the scent as it stirred a hunger within her. She didn’t understand why but this smell reminded her of something sensual, something primal. She knew it was a memory from a past that had once been hers. She didn’t care to know the story, just enjoyed the way her body responded to the scent.

                Once the sensor registered the tub was full, the water stopped. Widow had gathered the remaining supplies she would need, a towel, some finger foods, and a bottle of red wine. Slowly easing her sore body and giving a grateful sigh. Widow settled back into the tub that seemed designed for her smiling in contentment. Clapping then, the lights dimmed, and music began to play in the back ground. Soulful melodies of a Cello began to fill the quite room softly as she laid her head back, and closed her eyes. A voice from a woman in her mind she couldn’t remember muttering sweet nothings to her as her hands traveled down.

-*-*-

                Strong hairy arms wrapped her in an embrace so gently that it hurt. She felt him breath in and out as the world slowly solidified. Shaking, the stifled gasps of the hairy man could be heard as he cried, holding her even closer like a child. The first sounds she had truly heard from her own ears in so long.  Lifting one of her arms slowly she weakly grabbed a fistful of his shirt in the back, realizing that she had been prone on the ground.

                Winston, her mouth formed the words, a gasp and a squeak was the only thing to slip past her lips. He felt her though, unfurling his body she found herself flinching as the world become bright, she tried to close her eyes more forcefully, trying to shield them with her free hand. He alternated soothing words to her and shouting words into the air, but she found that her ears couldn’t understand. Time was an elusive mistress even when she leads it forward, as she heard feet run into the room. Lena could only cry as she was held like a baby in a strong comforting hairy embrace, realizing that she was back. Breathing lungsful of air, she realizes she doesn’t breathe in the other place, somehow, she just is She was only moved slightly from the warm body as soft hands parting her bangs, eyes being forced open as bright light shined in them.

                She tried in vain to push the hands away, groaning as the cool fingers traveled around her face, her neck checking on her thready pulse. A shout of a man’s voice was heard, like panicked thunder, she knew that voice. Again, trying to open her eyes she could only briefly look towards the tall man with tears streaming down his face. He was being held back by others, hand reached towards her, gray tinted lab coat straining trying to get to her.  She held her arm up around the doctor closing her eyes again fingers in a peace sign. It was _their_ sign. She was okay. Everything was fine.

                Then she was gone again.

-*-*-

              It was a very hot, very dry, and very miserable perch Widowmaker found herself in. She was agitated and thirsty, and kept seeing the glint from the other sniper, moving swiftly around the perimeter of her scope, to far still to shoot. She was told to wait until an appropriate time and take the other sniper out. She chuckled to herself as the first head to explode on the battle field below was the _connard_ who demanded she stay in position, saying women had no business in a man’s world. One shot, one kill as widow kissed him between the eyes. Swiftly she rolled from her perched and began swiftly moving further in, trying to stay hidden within the shadows of the rubble around her. Swiftly approaching her prey in blue.

                What idiots to wear such bright colors in such a desolate landscape so out in the open like that. Almost as if they were asking to be picked off. She heard the muffled screams as two more shots rang out as mic feeds caught their last breath. Smiling to herself she located the nest of the other sniper.

                Now this is where things became fun to Widow. Easily slipping into a building unnoticed by those on the ground she positioned herself peering through her scope watch for the final glint form the opposite sniper. Smiling even more she watched the tip of the sniper’s barrel withdraw again into the building. The other sniper apparently had experience and knew not to draw undue attention to themselves. Good. Needed to draw her opponent out she shot almost carelessly a soldier on the ground through the heart, the other though his neck quickly shifting her body to where the other sniper was seeing the glint. Trigger pressed she swore as the bullet was too high and it startled the other sniper into hiding, face wide in panic. Gone in one moment from the next the other sniper fled their perch. In a fit of rage, she quickly took out two more in blue and decided she needed to move.

                An inferno suddenly engulfed her as an explosion rocked the building below her. Instinctively now she used her grappling hook and moved positions once more firing back at the other sniper, a woman, hitting the billboard above her head watching sparks fly. Lowering her gun, she quickly tried to reload, feeling the magazine eject and her hands loading another clip. She had been moving backwards almost pivoting when another roar had her spinning around head exploding in pain.

                Rage was the only thing she felt as she stared at the ground, sparks flying form her visor, blood dripping from her head. Ripping the useless piece hanging from her helmet she crushed the twisted part in her hand. Looking over her shoulder she saw the frozen woman and retrieved Widows Kiss from where it had fallen. Rolling in a swift motion she leveled the gun and watched as a mirror action was made. Pulling the trigger Widows Kiss screamed her fury as a thunderous boom started an onslaught. Widows heart beat just a little faster as she smiled and turned away.

                The other sniper was left in a pool of her own blood.

-*-*-

 

                The cycle continued a few more times, as the moths passed, and Winston tirelessly worked to bringing her back, trying to ignore the falling parts of the ceiling above him. Soon she could stand and walk around the room, each time her brother or sisters would be their hands on the glass in front of her. It was explained that they had to keep her in this room, that Winston was doing something that her mind didn’t understand. All Lena knew is she was spending more time in her reality instead of the other, and that was fine with her. She couldn’t help but think of how beautiful her sisters were, how handsome her brother was. How amazing her friend was. Grateful she tried not to let them see her fractured mind. She tried not to let the stress show, knowing that it would go back on her promise. The world needed hero’s, not broken souls. So, she would smile for them, and use the persona that was as easily slipped on as a glove.

                Tracer was after all, loved by everyone. She knew how to walk the walk and talk the talk with everyone. She slipped her mask once, and that was when she had finally asked if their mom was going to come and see her. Considering three pair of eyes that suddenly grew so heartbroken she just knew.

                “Lena…She…she passed away three months ago.” Was finally ripped from her oldest sister throat, as the tears fell.

                Luckily, she was saved from responding as she blinked out, the last time she entered the void.

-*-*-

                The day of the implant was upon Lena and before she knew it she was lying naked on a cold metal slab in the middle of the lab, a soft blanket wrapped around her hips and legs to keep her warm... A hand was running through her hair as she gazed trustingly at Mercy, a glow to her right illuminated her face in blue. Mercy looked tired.

                “It will be alright, Lena. I have you” words spoken from angelic lips as she drifted off to sleep.

-*-*-

                Widowmaker woke from a dead sleep eyes wide, heart pounding like it hadn’t done in quite some time, a name reverberating in her mind as her heart seemed to want to lurch out of her chest. Shakily, she put her legs on the ground as she sat up and looked towards her widows, at the sky as lightning struck the city before her. A distorted face flashed in her mind’s eye as each strike of lightning illuminated her room around her. She confusedly looked back at the reflective glass at the tears trailing down her face.              

-*-*-

                “You don’t understand, mate! This is bloody ridiculous!” Tracer shouted as she hung uselessly off a banister that she had tried jump over, not realizing that it dropped into nothing. She tried to back out of a running jump to late and tripping, she was caught up. She holstered her guns then and counted to ten as a wedgie form hell started mashing her lady bits quite painfully pulled by her caught pants. She wiggled her body back and forth swinging fifteen feet of the ground flailing her arms around in exasperation screaming a hissy fit to end all others. She was tired, hungry, and now her bits hurt. This was bloody brilliant.

                Training, testing, and oh yea more training was her life now.

                “You all have turned me into an orange guinea pig you realize this!” She shouted finally freeing herself and landing heavily on her feet, blushing red from head to foot.

                “Just keep going Tracer, we need to make sure that you are stable in this time line. The only way we will know for sure is stress testing your body. You also need to re acquaint yourself with the physical aspects that you had been missing. According to our records you’ve lost significant muscle mass and weight.” Was the droned response form an exasperated Winston. “Don’t forget to try and shot at the targets as you go, you’re only running around wildly, you need to focus!”

                Rolling her eyes, Tracer jogged to the beginning of the “obstacle” course that she had been running randomly all day. It was made of parts and bits of the building that had been destroyed. Working out all her energy like she used to, and devising ways to get form one point to another in the area was soothing in a way that made her feel tethered to this time. She smiled and began running it again each step on solid ground liberating in a way that was hard to refute. Tracer as a call sign wasn’t just earned in the training days she had in the air force, but the hours and hours spent on the street. Though it was spelled differently, it basically meant the same thing.

                With her heart full of light, she took a running start and gaped, finding herself close to seven meters from where she had been standing.

                “Winston love, we might have a problem!” she shouted over her shoulder looking into his slacked shocked face.

-*-*-

                “Oi, that’s a good book there. Though the ending will pull your heart strings a bit, it’s a sad read. You into that kinda stuff?” was asked into red hair, as a startled body turned and shifted back slightly green eyes widening at her proximity.

                “Excuse me?” was squeaked out as eyes roamed over here face questioningly.

                “The book, it’s sad. I was disappointed. Guy ends up finding them after they run away and “she made a throat crossing motion of death “guts em like pigs.”

                Pausing wondering why those words came out of her mouth with the motions to boot, Tracer tried to push it off on being rusty and jumped right back in

                “Now if it’s hot, uncomplicated sex told in a manner that will have you ready to pop one off then I’d go for _Le son_ right there. Well I guess you’d need to know French, uh, it means the sound.” She trailed off as an eyebrow slowly raised.

                A blink was her response, so she tried one more time

                “I think it’s supposed to be like the sound they make while there doing it?” she tried one last time, hating herself.

                A smile slowly formed in front of her as the woman read her eyes.

                “Been a long time since you tried to pick someone up, is it?” cheekily called out.

                A blush she knew was all over her face and she just slouched a bit kicking the ground.

                “That obvious is it love? Aye been a minute or two. Names Lena” she said holding out a shaking hand slightly damp with nerves.

                A wider smile bloomed upon the lips across from her and she couldn’t help but smile.

                “Emily.”

-*-*-


	7. Tempest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloweens!  
> Yep that’s it. Enjoy!  
> -Chibiluv

                

-*-*-

 

                She was nervous, that was for sure. Her first real combat situation on the ground, and she felt greener then green, she had been training non stop for a year and needed to test her mettle. Looking to her right at Reinhardt as he stood tall and placed a plate helmet on his head all traces of warmth leaving his face, to her left at Mercy, with an odd slight blush upon her face, as she attached battle gauntlets around her wrist. In front of her, clad only in her underwear and skin-tight tank top, Pharah was stepping into a mechanical suite that could fly. She felt small in her combat outfit of dark blues, bomber jacket zipped up against the chill, cargo pants slightly bulging with the supplies she had though might be needed. It was a modified version of her old flight suite, she didn’t have anything yet better to wear.  The Accelerator brightened the darkened space up considerably and it was almost relaxing to see her companions covered in its warm glow. The whole plane shook as turbulence had it wiggling in the air, and tracer resisted the urge to go to the pilot seat and take over for Winston.

                “Alright loves!” She decided a bit of cheer was in order “Now it’s time for a bit of fun! I bet you that I’ll make it to the objective before Pharah er’ can even get her ass up’ n the air! Who wants in!”

                Pharah scoffed and tracer couldn’t help but watch the challenged gleam in her eyes as the stress lines around them slowly faded.

                “What you are saying child, I bet you I could easily reach our objective and clear it out by the time you get there. You and I both know our drop zone puts us well over a mile off the beaten path and you have quite a bit of land to travel.” Sneered from the mouth of her rival.

                “Awe Pharah love you know you couldnna hit the back’n side of a barn with those rockets. You have no finesse” She taunted, knowing that the stabilizers in the suite still needed some work.

                “Why would I hit the back side when it explodes from within, Tracer. Besides how many bullets do you waste with that pea shooter again? Twenty percent accuracy was your latest scores?” was the smug reply as Pharah stepped up looking down upon her.

                “Now LADIES!” was then shouted with joy from the man to her right “There is not bet without a wager! Round ‘a drink from the loser I say!”

                Tracer only slightly felt her hackles raising as giggling from the left made her face blush. She couldn’t help the small crush she had on the Swedish doctor made even harder by the last memory she had of that face in her most vulnerable moment. She knew nothing could come of it.

                 “Winners calls the alcohol, loser pays seems fit’in to me!” Tracer grinned, knowing that this was going to be an easy win.

                She might have more land to cover but if it was a dash forward she would win hands down. Now climbing up, up was a different story. The plane lurched and a soft hum from the engines could be heard as Winston’s voice sounded above stating the fact that they had landed, and he was opening the bay doors. Last checks where done as the team prepared to launch out of the bay. Tracer wondered briefly if the fear in the other’s eyes was due to the mission, or was it because she was here with them. She knew she was untested, but she also knew her shit.

                Faster than anyone could blink Tracer left them behind in her dust, her job was to scout head. Running low with her pistols held at the ready in her vice like grip she methodically checked side passages and ahead. With nothing to report she found an alcove and decided to report.

                “All clear so far. No hostiles, 3 clicks north east.” Was softly spoken into a mic by her mouth as she was off running again after hearing the one click response of acceptance.

                “Eh, Phar Bear” She whispered peering around another bend some time later, seeing nothing and blinking to the other side of an alley way, checking her positioning by the sun “I’m almost half way their friend, where you at?”

                “I see you little one, I’m actually flying north, north west of your position. A little slow, aren’t we?” was the smug reply.

                Gaping Tracer paused and looked towards the sky and couldn’t believe what she saw. Using the buildings, Pharah was jetpacking off the side of them, every time she would lose momentum she would pivot her body and catch the side of another building and push off with her legs, jets flaring.  Cursing now into the mic feed Tracer abandoned all pretenses of being stealthy since apparently her team mate in the sky seemed to not care at all.

                “Get down will you Pharah, and come back, you’re getting to far out of range!” was the booming command in the mic feed causing Tracer to pause as her ears stung at the intensity.

                 She hadn’t realized how far they both had traveled until that moment and realized that Reinhardt couldn’t keep up, and he was left alone with Mercy and 76. She turned to head back as the sky erupted in thunder and Pharah had screamed. Looking up with panic she watched the suite as smoke bellowed out around the falling figure. Not understanding what had happened at first, she could only gawk at the falling form.

                “MAN DOWN!” Tracer shouted into the mic almost in a panic as she tried to keep eyes on her fallen comrade.

                Not realizing her own danger, she blinked and came face to face with two startled talon agents, a gun pointed directly at her chest. What she could see of the man’s face was contorting in a scream and she could almost feel him tightening his finger on the trigger as she was engulfed in blue and phased past them. Pivoting in one hundred and eighty degrees she quickly shot a clip from each gun into both heads and allowed the saving blue light to engulf her once more feet landing even further away pivoting back around as their bodies dropped to the ground. Grateful of the endless hours of drill she had done in the training field, muscle memory at its finest, she was close enough to hear the thud of Pharah’s body hitting the ground. Quickly flipping the location beacon for Athena on her accelerator so they could be found faster she skidded to her knees in front of her new comrade, who wasn’t moving but still breathing. Remembering what little field training she had she carefully removed the helmet from the still form and using the jacket she had stripped from her shoulders as a pillow, set Pharah’s head down. Making sure that the woman’s spine was straight she frantically found the latch releases on the suites torso and popped the breast plate off. Watching in mortification as blood oozed from the side after the pressure was released she quickly located the bullet hole. Retrieving her medipack shot from the cargo pants pockets she wore she quickly plunged the needle in the wound and hit the compression button. First a blue liquid could be seen emptying into the wound then a foam exploded from the tip and Tracer pulled the needle out. Knowing now that was all she could do, and realizing that they were in a small alcove hidden from view. She found and activated the beacon on Pharah’s chest piece and deactivating her own. Finding an awning that had been ripped down form Pharas descent and some boxes Tracer moved quickly blinking she placed the boxes beside her fallen comrade and covered her up with the tapestry making it look like a dump.

                “Mercy, she is behind a red banner and some stacked boxes, Athena will be able to pinpoint her location. I think it was sniper fire. I applied the medigel and she seems stable. Knocked out not responding, I am moving ahead to clear you a path, Talon agents are in the area.” Was her rushed whisper as she began running again.

                This went form an easy go and grab to playing sneaky flighty right quick, Tracer thought as she tried to envision the projectile of the bullet had hit her friend. Muffled German cursing could be heard from Mercy. Quietly she made her way in an arch around the area that Pharah had fallen checking for other talon agents. She heard footsteps and scoffed at the noise this bloke was making. Peeking around the corner she felt her heart jackhammer almost out of her chest as she quickly hid again pressing her back to the building behind her pistoles held in sweaty hands at the ready.

                What the fuck was the only thing her mind to think at the insane vision she had witnessed. A dark hooded man was approaching her at a clipped pace. Dressed in all black like it was Halloween and wearing a mask that was in the shape of very square cut skull.  He seemed kind of ethereal with visible smoke billowing around his frame, seeming to sway with the cape that was perched quite aesthetically pleasing on his broad shoulders. Knowing her eyes couldn’t have been playing tricks on her as she had a brief look at his eyes that she had of him that cost her to hide. They seemed to be glowing a manic shade of red, pulsating with an internal fire that couldn’t possibly be there. 

                “Team 4, what’s your location?” it was like chewing on gravel, ripped from a throat that didn’t want the air to pass through.

                She thought they called this guy Reaper trying to remember the dossier on Talon agents she had been tasked with studying. The man had stopped his forward momentum as he stood talking to his own throat mic. Remembering the two very dangerous, and very large shotguns she considered slipping past the man, but knew that he was to close and getting closer to her comrade location. Taking a deep breath, and looking towards the sky she said hello to her mother, and stepped out from behind the wall.

                “Haiya!” she shouted quite cheerfully as she watched his startled form pivot and raise his shotgun, duel wielding like she was, at her face.

                 She heard rather than felt the blast as he instantly shot at her position, blinking behind the man and pivoting herself dropping as she did so and aiming at his head. He seemed to be shocked and shifted just enough that she ended up unloading a clip into his back instead. The action seemed to only piss him off as she watched his head only pivot almost completely around looking at her and an insane laughter started somewhere in his chest.

                “You think that hurt, little girl?” growled again as he slowly pivoted fading out and dissipating like the air around him couldn’t contain his molecules.

                She heard each bullet hit the ground and could only gape at where the man had been and watch him materialize to her right, gun held at her head again. Gasping she felt herself blink backwards and then to the left down and alley way, away from where she knew Mercy hopefully was. It was time to run as she saw from her peripheral vision, her accelerator blink warningly at her. She heard his laughter and felt as if ice was running up her spine as in an instant he was in front of her in a cloud of black smoke, legs braced apart, and feet planted, both shotguns looking right at her face. She didn’t know what he expected her to do, stop and run the other way, but had raised his shot guns to high and then hesitated as he realized she hadn’t stopped. Enough of a hesitation in him that she used her forward momentum to drop down into a kicker steal and slide between his legs. She heard a surprised grunt and without looking back popped back up begin to run up the side of a building, barely making the wall climb. She didn’t care now to where if it was leading her up and away. She had forgotten about the sniper as she ran along the wall trying to reach the roof of a building opposite. Launching herself as hard as her legs could she felt time almost slow down at the idea that she wasn’t going to make it, and splat herself against the side of the building instead. In a twisted way the gunshot pellets peppering her back gave her that added momentum to land heavily onto the roof above the man. Rolling and instantly on her feet again she momentarily forgot about the pain from the shotgun as another more immediate pain from her right shoulder had her dizzy spinning around and landing on her back behind a giant air conditioning unit. Dazed and confused she stared up at the sky wind knocked form her lungs, back on fire, and right shoulder going numb as she wondered where her pistol went.  

                She felt the blood oozing from the shoulder wound as time found her again, and dropping her remaining gun she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the last medipack she packed. Using her teeth to rip the medipack free, and hoping to god she didn’t pass out, Tracer slammed the needle into her wound and pushed the button to release the numbing effects and biotic heal cream. Sighing as the wound went numb, she slowly sat up and peaking over the air conditioning unit, looked in the direction that the other shot had to of come from, seeing a tower slightly above all the other buildings.

                “Sniper perch found, going to try and distract our friend. There’s a hostile in your position with shot guns and a bad attitude, Reaper? Lead him on a merry chase and ditched his ass. What’s the status on Pharah?” she painfully gasped into the mic as she slowly and stiffly got to her feet, moving her damaged arm as little as possible picking up her pistols.

                “Pharah is fine TRACER!” was the excited shout from the mic “We have encountered no one and are on our way to the documents point. If you go after our sniper friend, then you will lose the bet, no? COME JOIN US!”  

                “Negative.” Was a command form the feeds “Tracer, go take care of the sniper, Rehinheardt lets get going. Now. Pharah is on her way back with Mercy.”

                Old commanding habits die hard apparently as she rolled her eyes at the gruff annoyed voice. She clicked once as a single for acceptances and continued along in a fast clip in the shadows. Praying that the scope of that sniper riffle wasn’t following her, figuring she would have already been shot down, with the non-hesitation displayed before. Timing her blinks to cross streets that were in view of the nest Tracer found herself looking up, figuring out how she was going to manage the climb. It took some time, but she soon found herself sneaking into the tower, watching and listening for any sounds. The murderous boom from the rifle had sounded only twice after the shot to her shoulder, and she wondered if the sniper was still where she expected her to be.

                Glad of her quite fabric and soft shoes she rounded the corner and froze as her eyes landed on a prone form hiddenly almost completely in the shadows from the bored-up widows. The only light in the room coming from the broken-out spot that the rifles nose was sticking out of. 

                Still the form was as the soft light shifted on relaxed smooth skin curvy skin. Only flexing in soft moments as her fingers played with the trigger of the massive sniper rifle slight movements shifting from left to right. Hairs stood up on Lena’s neck as she felt the atmosphere change and could almost feel the predatory excitement from the form on the ground, like a panther ready to strike. Tracer gave herself only a moment more to appreciate the splendor of that body before she decided she needed to move.

                A quite jump later had her straddling the body underneath her, one arm placed along the shoulders attempting to hold the woman down. Her legs braced on either side of those sinfully curvy hips, a pistol pointed agents at the unmoving head.

                “Hello love, whatcha lookin at?” was sung into the back of the weirdly helmeted head, soft black hair falling from a designed space, now caressing the side of her head and face.

                As expected the form beneath her tried to immediately buck her off, a gasp could be heard. The fight had begun, and Tracer realized her mistake. With a badly damaged arm and weakened state she vastly miscalculated her survival chances as powerful legs had the body beneath her rolling, her along for the ride. Arms instinctively wrapped around the woman’s neck as she felt her gain purchase. Strong fingers grabbed at her arm that was around the neck trying to force it off. She held on with her legs as the woman tried to buck her off by tipping her body forward and couldn’t help the grunt of pain that escaped her lips as her back hit the ground. Somehow the woman had spun around and was then pinning her to the ground laying on top of her in a lose lovers embrace, tactical glasses skidding across the floor by her head. The other woman’s larger frame and greater strength giving her the advantage, she was trapped.

                A tittering could be heard above her as the frame leaned down pressing there bodies slowly together. Then the glowing red lights disappeared. Her face was hidden in shadows, accelerator light covered by the woman’s ample breasts, but desperately wanted to see who this woman was. Tracer could feel the silky-smooth strands of the women’s hair fall around them in an intimate way blocking out the rest of the light from her eyes. Eyes widening slightly at her bodies reaction to the scent tickling a burning memory in her fractured mind.  Semi warm breath from parted lips that softly touched down upon hers. Before Tracer could even react, breath caught between one moment in the next a knife was being slowly inserted into her side behind the gap in her ribs, puncturing her heart as the woman above her deepened the kiss. She felt every molecule of her body speed up then, in a panicked state of mind she felt herself will the void to swallow her whole.  She didn’t know how it happened but from one painful gasp to the next she was standing in a flash of blue light, slowly sinking to the ground. She was in the same hidden spot before she had entered the room, looking at the woman on the ground whose shadowed frame could be seen slowly sitting up, laughing. She could only shake as her body went through the motions of shock, thinking how beautiful that laugh was.

-*-*-

                She felt the laughter start low in her stomach. At first confusing her as she sat up, but it erupted from her before she could contain it. The feelings that where running through her body where chaotic at best, and she was enraged at the lack of control. Her mind quickly arranging the last few second in place as her body still tingled from the foreign feelings. She didn’t quite understand how to place them, figured something had infected her body, poison perhaps from the kiss? Quickly dismissing the idea of poison, she stood up and begin to prowl around licking her lips, looking for the blood trail that had to be there. She felt the knife pierce through the flesh of her assailant, felt the ribs separate and it slide into place stopping at the beating heart. Agitated now, she remembered those shadowed eyes widening. She felt that small body as she trapped that woman beneath her, felt her lips part, could still taste her.

                 “Fall back.” Was the growl command in her ear.

                More than just highly annoyed she ripped the ear piece out and threw it on the ground quickly striding to her gun and picking it off the floor strapping it to her back. She felt rage at the lack of control she felt now and just stopped all movement. Her heart was beating, faster than normal pushing blood through her system at an increased rate making her slightly dizzy. Slowly forming her hands into fists then releasing she took calming breaths that she found helped. As her heart slowed down she knew that she heard something and looking curiously at a faint glowing blue light. Slowly she made her way over to the door and peering around finding it safe, allowed the shadows to guide her to a slumped form. Smiling wickedly, she approached the woman from before and stopped. A beam of light landed on a woman’s face, tilted to the side with her slumped body. Soft looking brown hair cascaded around dark shades that covered the woman’s eyes. Soft pale skin that could be seen dusted lightly with freckles. Pink lips that where slightly opened. A torn looking black shirt form fitted around some sort of dull blue light strapped to the woman’s chest.

                Leaning over Widowmaker slowly took the glasses off the face of this woman throwing them to the side, and studied the innocent expression as she yanked the head backwards exposing the neck. Enthralled by the delicate and weakness of this woman, she felt herself kneeling in front of her, the desire to consume almost overwhelming. This was the same woman who had tried to fight her before? Reaching out, cradling the woman’s head now in one hand, she felt the area that her knife pierced and was shocked to feel the material hadn’t been punctured and pulling back was confused at the blood. Grabbing the woman by the collar of her shirt she forcefully pulled her towards herself and angled the slumped form looking at her back. Small piercings from a shotgun littered her back. Superficial she thought and found herself perplexed again as she looked closer at the right shoulder, filled with some unknown residue. Remembering the Overwatch agent she had seen and shot earlier made her frown. It was a clean kill, she thought, until she remembered that check she normally did had been skipped because the body had fallen behind the Ac unit and didn’t move.

                Shaking her head, she breathed in deeply. To many mistakes where because of this woman. Yet her heart had yet to beat so fast, she had never felt so alive. Years she has been unchallenged by another, and half dead this little whelp dared to, almost succeeding. A gift then was needed to mark this occasion. If the woman survived, then she would remember widow. Smiling in a vindictive way Widowmaker lowered herself fully and keeled across the woman’s lap. Straddling the small shapely hips below her she placed the woman’s arms between her their thighs, so that she couldn’t move. A few slaps later had the eyes opening, glaringly looking at her.

                Oh, how she struggled then, gasping for air as her back hit the wall behind her causing her to lurch forward from the pain, arms and legs trying un-successfully to be released from their imprisonment. Grabbing the woman’s head between her hands, pulling and digging into the scalp, she forced her to sit up as much as her body would allow her as she loomed over her.  Squeezing the small frame with her legs she couldn’t help but chuckle.

                Rebellious eyes glared at her as her neck stretched, widow gazing into them unwavering, tears forming but she refused to let them fall. A purr of pleasure escaped widows mouth as a wicked smile slowly formed. Interesting was her only thought as they gazed into each other’s eyes, feeling each other out. The woman below her was afraid of her yes, but also, she wasn’t. Almost as if she had faced someone or something much worse than Widow herself and that intrigued her. Knowing the strength of character that it took she had to admit to herself the respect that was due. Taking a deep breath in she slowly inhaled the woman’s scent, watching as her iris slightly dilated as their lips slowly grazed each other. _Un amoureux des femmes_ she mused as she felt the body underneath her instinctively yield to her. Softly she barely let their lips graze again, and again as the breath became slower, deeper. The woman’s cheeks where incredibly soft, like the silk sheets she slept upon at night. Following no trail with her lips, she found herself drawn to the woman’s earlobe that was exposed. Biting down hard she heard the woman gasp, felt her throat constrict. Pressing her thumbs slowly, gently for her, into the constricting jugular she felt the woman begin to struggle more. The once threadlike pulse beneath her thumb strengthened and she couldn’t help but chuckle.

                “ _Je suis…_ ” she whispered softly into the ear she bit down upon “ _Widowmaker..._ E _t qui êtes-vous?”_ she inquired using the tip of her tongue to slowly outline the woman’s ear, pleasantly surprised by the metal that she ran into.

                Smiling to herself she felt the body beneath hers quiver at her ministrations, throat trying to work but being unable due to the angle her head was forced at. She began to drag her nails into the scalp of the woman pulling as much as she could while she did so releasing the hold on the neck gently, and slowly.

                “Tra…cer” was crocked out forcefully “ _Le plaisir est pour moi_ , Widowmaker” cockily given response once enough air was brought to the lungs. “ça vous dérange si vous” she replied next “ _sors de moi!!!”_

                An arm had escaped its confinement and in a flash widow felt the small woman use her momentum to buck Widow into the air, and she rolled with her, riding her pushing her down with her own body. Quickly losing steam widow had captured the hand and held it above the woman’s head. Laughing into the woman’s hair as she used her body weight to easily submit the woman again leaning into her holding her down.

                “My you are a feisty one aren’t you, chéri?” She couldn’t help but taunt laughing into the neck as she let her head drop.

                Small gasp of air now from the body below, quaking in the over used muscles. Running her teeth slowly up the woman’s neck, following the pulse point, she faintly wondered if this was being on drugs was like. Intoxicating was this woman’s scent and as she ran her tongue slowly, lazily back down the neck, as much as she could, after reaching the earlobe.  Using her free hand, she pulled out her knife and used it to slowly cut away at the fabric covering the woman’s neck along her collar bone so that it hung uselessly down. Ripping at the fabric that was in her way. Careful not to damage the soft skin she found underneath. Once that was done she decided she would make sure this one lived. Kissing her way up the neck one more time she shifted her body weight until she was settling into the contours of the smaller woman’s body, amused at the fit. The hand against the ground seemed to lose all its strength and hung loosely she nipped and bit the newly exposed skin, hardly able to stop. She bit down hard at the cord line muscle she found and wondered when she had released Tracers hand as it found its way to her neck, pulling her close.

                 A gasp and moan, rather from pain and surprise or pleasure she didn’t know as she kept biting. Soon she knew it became uncomfortable for this Tracer as the moan soon turned into whimpering, the hand that had been holding her balled into fists hitting her shoulder, trying to get her to stop. Blood seeped from the bite as she finished her mark. Breathing the scent of the woman below her in one more time she knew her eyes where dilated, could feel her heart beating an irregular pattern, trying match the one she felt in the breast of the other woman. Quickly she sat up and grabbed the shocked woman by her cheeks and kissed her forcefully smearing the woman’s own blood across their joined lips. As soon as the from beneath her begin to earnestly respond to her tongs ministrations Widowmaker stood swiftly.

                “ _Reste_.” 

 

-*-*-

 _Un amoureux des femmes –_ a lover of women

 _Je suis, Widowwmaker..._ E _t qui êtes-vous-_ I am Widowmaker, and who are you?

 _le plaisir est pour moi –_ The pleasure is mine.

 _ça vous dérange si vous… sors de moi -_ do you mind if you get the hell off me

 _reste -_  Stay.

 

 


	8. One in the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello' all!  
> So i had this finished yesterday but was to lazy to get on my computer and submit it. I am going to be out of town for the next few days so i will see if i can submit the next part, but it might be Monday.  
> Dunno yet.  
> okiebye  
> -Chibiluv

-*-*-

Opening her eyes, she felt sick and quickly closed them again. It was too bright, she didn’t understand where she was. Flashes of soft lips, sharp pains, and a soft body pressed against her. The image invoked panic and shameful desire and had her gasping, sitting up in panic.

“Woah, lay back down Tracer” was a soothing voice as a hand gently pressed against her left shoulder, applying pressure lightly.

Confused she looked at Angela not understanding what was going on, ignoring the gentle command, as she threw her legs over the side of the hospital bed. Quickly to see if it was just a fever dream her hand found her neck, and closed her eyes on the bandage, at the tenderness.

“I... where am…and she… how?” she heard herself ask, wincing as the raspy sound of her voice.

“Overwatch headquarters, we found you in critical condition. You have been out for a week Tracer.” Soothing voice, hands trying to get her to lay down.

Looking around finally she realized that indeed she was in a medic bay. Growing ashamed at herself, she considered the eyes of Mercy again

“How did you find me?” she had to know.

“Your tracking beacon was activated; don’t you remember what happened? Did you hit your head as well?” An ophthalmoscope immediately in hand, eyes being checked as her chin was guided up by worried fingers.

It was too soon for anyone to be touching her chin, her neck, her body and she flinched away.

“No worries love, just turned around a bit.” Tracer forced out with a smile trying to deflect, thoughts going wild suddenly.

“Where’s Phar Bear love? Is she alright?” hopefully the eyes would stop looking at her like that.

“Pharah is fine, the bullet passed though and through, like your arm.” Apparently, she would not be deterred form the checkup. “Do you feel nauseous, dizzy, any great pains.” Was then shot fired at her.

“No pain, no dizziness, could eat horse. When can I go love?” lies from her mouth to the ears in front of her.

Blue eyes, like the sky on a perfect day, looked between hers. Studying her, noticing the pale tinted cheeks, the tiredness behind. The stubbornness. She watched the doctor tut and shake her head, acquainting to the fact that even though Tracer was a little bit of a woman, every ounce of that little bit was stubborn. Energy began to pulsate in Tracers veins and to expel the energy she began to hum and kick her legs out. Hoping that waiting the doc out would be in her favor. She watched as Mercy picked up a data pad and began inputting data.

“I feel fine, really Mercy. Yet again you worked some miracles right and I’m good to go… Hey…where are my pants?” realizing just then as the hospital gown fell off her shoulders, exposing her chest.

Never one to be ashamed or shy of her body Tracer only looked down realizing that her whole torso was bandaged. Then she remembered the shotgun pellets hitting her back, and with a bullocks thrown into the air, tried to twist her body around and pulled on stiffened muscles.

“Holy hell did I go through the ringer.” Was stated then with annoyance as she stood up fully on shaky legs.

Apparently, the doc didn’t expect this because the tablet was dropped harshly onto the tray beside as she grabbed for a wobbly Tracer.

“You shouldn’t be standing, you need to sit back down” was the harsher then intended response as worried eyes became darker.

“Nah love, I’m not staying here a minute more than I have to. I’m awake, and my feet are under me. That’s all I need.” As she stubbornly located a pair of sweat pants lying on the visitors chair and decided to head in that direction.

A quick thought of Emily there to see her had her pausing and shaking off the arm of support.

“Erm... Has Emily been by?” she inquired dropping the hospital gown on the ground.

She turned her back at the cough of surprise and gladly put on the warm sweats, ignoring the fact that she seemed to not have any underwear. She was just going back to her room, so it was fine. A soft tang top and a grunt of frustration later had her smiling at the doc’s sad uncomfortable expression. She didn’t really expect Emily to be there, it just would have been nice.  She knew her girlfriend tried to be accepting of her going back into service, of helping bring Overwatch back to life. When they first met Lena had been working at that coffee shop across form the book store. She was just a normal person with a weird light fetish to Emily. Wasn’t until Winston finally hit the switch that Tracer was introduced into their relationship.

“I will be by your room later Tracer, don’t go out. Eat something.” Was the command as the doctor picked up her data pad and begin typing furiously.

A bit of a dizzy wave later had her accepting a cane from the worried woman across from, she shuffled out of the med bay accelerator hanging form the arm with the cane. Only making it down the hall before she had to stop. A wave of nausea almost bringing her to her knees. Yellow eyes flashed before her tunnel vision and a low purr in her mind had her feet moving again. Questions of a name reverberated through her mind as the trek continued into the heart of the personal quarters area, mostly empty and half destroyed. Finally, in her room, charging accelerator on stand, with a throbbing back and shoulder she walked over to her bed and flopped down. Cursing at the stupid act she slowly pivoted and snuggled into her pillows hoping to fall asleep.

Sleep was times bitch and not hers and she sat up frustrated, stomach growling. Shuffling her tired body to her teeny tiny kitchen area she put the kettle on for tea and poke and prodded the gauze around her neck… Not being able to stomach it anymore she meandered to her bathroom and pulled the medical gauze to the side.

A red glowing patch of teeth marks aligned the muscle as she turned her body slightly to look at it fully. It hadn’t fully healed yet, and looking as if it would scar, just faintly. Breathing coming out in gasps now as she closed her eyes, images flashing before her eyes. Soft fingers, silky hair, skillful tongue, the way the words seemed to be purred at her. Widowmaker. Hands clenching into fists she accepted the feelings that where warring within her and her body’s immediate reactions, only slightly regretting going commando.

How dare she, this Widowmaker to leave a fucking mark on her neck. Land one right in the kisser, fine. Stab her though the heart while kissing her even better! But to fucking leave a bit mark that she was going to have to explain to Emily… A whistle had her head peeking out of her bathroom blinking in surprise. She forgot she had put the kettle on. Wondering now how she was supposed to explain this to her current girlfriend as she prepared her noodles and tea. Even to this day she couldn’t cook, lived off fast foods and instant meals when she was by herself. Wondering if she could just play it off, smooth like. After all it wasn’t her fault that a maniac decided to gnaw on her neck.

Then almost in circle as she was sitting down at her small bench and table, flipped from the wall, she realized that she wasn’t in fact dead. That the making out with a deadly assassin did in fact happen, and by god she went back in time.

Laughing at the realization she ate her meal quickly. She had training to do, thoughts of Emily quickly forgotten as yellow eyes and soft sounds filled her mind.

-*-*-

Weeks had passed in a blur as once she explained fully to Winston’s baffled mind what had truly happened that day. With his large mouth and scientific mind soon told everyone not realizing discretion was wanted. When she refused to reenact it, because of ignorance not unwillingness, that day crying of wolfs was mentioned. Training to slowly gain back her strength consumed Tracer in the days to follow, trying hard to master her new abilities, and to forget that she still hadn’t heard from Emily. No one seemed to believe her about what she was calling her recall ability, and she left it like that. Unknown to anyone, she had been practicing at all hours of the day, off the training field, to understand how to summon the time altering effects. Not willing to just show people randomly Tracer let the anticipation and disbelief linger, drinking it up like a fine whisky, savoring it. The ‘I TOLD YOU BLOODY WANKERS SO!!’ moment would be worth it, she thought as she put on her full battle gear. After officially being released form light training form Mercy that day, she decided it was time to really push herself. New shiny gauntlets where placed upon her slim wrists and secured by latch. A synthetic metal mesh was woven into the fabric she wore, infused with the ability to summon a small magnetic field, designed to somehow protect her from bullets.

It was really fucking heavy, and Tracer knew today would be a hell of a workout. Needing to get back to it though, and not just rescuing kittens from fucking trees, she started her run around the obstacle course. Finding her movements lagging, and timing off, her full titled run she became frustrated. Knowing that multiple pairs of eyes where upon her, including those of her rival in the sky, she refused to let it affect her. The moment was approaching as she entered the tallest, and most dangerous part of her run. With a wicked grin and that AH-Ha moment in mind she didn’t make her normal turn down the path to the left, but up the path to the right. The building here was held above all others, almost eighty feet into the air a steep drop. With a giant whoop of joy, she ran right off the ledge and took the plunge arms spread legs braced for an impact.

Screaming of her name could be heard as she watched the ground quickly approach. Summoning in her mind the will to take back time, to reverse what she had just done, and she was at the top again, feet planting before the jump arms crossing looking down below at the shocked faces, a shit eating grin covering her face.

-*-*-

Tracer would survive, was her thought as she pulled herself fully into the bay of the jet. Looking down into the hidden broken form, light dull and flickering before the doors closed, she wished she was still down there. Trying not to show how her body still craved that woman, praying her cheeks where not purple she stalked further in watching the monitor displays showing the screaming crying people.  Time was not on her side at how fast her extraction had taken and the agitation from not being able to play was eating her alive.

 Alive, a word a few years ago she wouldn’t even consider correlating with herself. To feel alive, you would first have to understand feelings in the first place. She knew something was wrong. The conditioning that she had gone through was failing. The memories hadn’t returned, a small part of her curious but grateful, but the feelings had. The beat of her slow heart was returning to normal, emotions where becoming more vivid. In a way Widowmaker hated it, finding herself studying the inner workings of her own mentality. Yet the withdraw she was feeling was intoxicating, and not having her life revolve around killing was refreshing. Mainly because the endless days or weeks of waiting for that release and lack of control was over. She started to truly feel powerful and understand fully what she was capable of.

Also, the rage helped. Realizing that the woman she could be, before she had given all control to this corporation, turned her into a mindless killing robot. It was only a year or so before she first met this Tracer that she started to become aware, the night of the storm so vivid in her memories. Looking down aimlessly at the cloths she wore, she couldn’t help but let a feral growl pass her lips. It was quite disgusting, the look she wore, like a cheap whore who had to be designed by a sick, sad, lonely man.

“Rough night?” growled at her from the shadowed figure from behind trying to be smooth.

Rolling her eyes, she pivoted and glared into glowing red eyes, not in the mood to have to rebuke this man again.

“ _Non_.” She really didn’t feel like talking to him.

Walking swiftly away from the man who studied her lustfully,she found a seat and stiffly sat down. Feeling rather than seeing the man stalk away offended she snickered to herself. That man was but a boy and driven by petty natures. Gazing out the widow she prayed that the body who decided to join her in the seat across from her would not talk.

“ _Hola araña dama_.” Was the smooth voice of the hacker.

Feeling her head drop just a fraction she wondered if she ignored the woman, if she would just go away.

“So… I have a proposition for you.” Was stated in such a nonchalant manner, that she couldn’t help but be slightly intrigued.

Silence as the face across from her accessed her weird purple mainframe from thin air and began typing commands into the command box that took up a corner of the screen. Realizing the game for the powerplay that it was, Widowmaker leaned back in her seat more comfortably and figured if a conversation was meant to be happening then it would. She closed her eyes and found herself slowing down all mental processes, as if she was preparing to sleep.

“When you’re ready, you will find me and then we will talk.”  The voice form across stated confidently as the jet landed on base.

Opening her eyes, she watched the hackers retreating form, she was only slightly perplexed. Not understanding really what just happened until she returned to her room, a notification blinking at her on her computers display.

-*-*-

A step, blue lights flashing, and an arm pivoting instinctively had the first punch deflected and the powerful body moving.

“U fukin’ wanker!” was shouted with rage “Why…Why the fuck!?”

She had lost all control. As soon as she heard that thunderous boom the assignation of Mondatta flashed in her mind almost as fast as her feet hit the ground leading her to this moment. All military training and pretenses of care was gone as she ripped the screaming bit of plastic out of her ear. Red was her vision, like those of the visor that slid away from the yellow eyes that now smiled at her.

“Bonjour Chéri” was grunted form those lips as she stopped the knee from hitting her in the stomach.

Sweeping her body in a continuous motions Tracer felt that form pivot and try to lock her legs, Widowmakers shoulder slamming into her stomach attempting to lift her feet from under her. Not having any of that shit today, Tracer slammed her elbow along the woman’s backside, over her kidneys and felt the body beneath her give. Two more elbow jabs landed hard and that was enough for the woman above her to break hold and shuffle back on her feet rage evident in her eyes. Time for play was over already, Tracer wanted to see the woman bleed. Charging in with a blink she felt rather then saw her fist connect with the fine jaw, and the body whip back. Lunging at the woman in a tackle they began to roll, Tracer throwing punches at what body part could be hit, hanging on with her thighs and legs, and trying to gain the upper hand. One would assume the four inches and maybe twenty pounds would have the sniper easily sitting pretty on top, but with rage and desperation comes superhuman strength.

Finally pining the woman beneath her she considered eyes that mirrored her own.  Hesitating with her fist in the air as she stared at the less yellowed - brow eyes, green flecks in parts. They were changing was her observation as the seconds marched on. Blood from the many landed punches from before slowly followed gravity’s path across the woman’s cheek from her mouth. It slowly oozed down arounder her jaw hiding behind the helmets hair line. Swollen lips and deep continuous breaths could be seen and felt as Tracer continued to hesitate, prepared for the woman to fight her.

“Why...” her voice cracked.

Realizing that the woman had only defend herself and hadn’t moved otherwise she realized she couldn’t continue the onslaught and rolled off her. Watching wearily as elbows found perch on the ground and the woman slowly sat up. Hypnotically the eyes that haunted her dreams found hers again and she couldn’t help it when she watched that pink tongue dart out and capture what blood had escaped, growing warm. Sitting up, delicate looking hands wiped the rest of the blood from the oddly purple tinted skin. 

“Because that is my job Chéri, nothing more nothing less.” Was the reply.

“You’re a monster!” she shouted then at the heartless way the woman had said it.

Raising to her feet she began to pace the length of the small room. She didn’t know how she arrived here or where she was exactly. Alone, with a stone cold-blooded murder. In her bit of fit she placed herself in a very stupid position. Made true by the body that had suddenly stopped her delirious pacing by grabbing one of her wrists and making her spin around.

“Like you are any different than I am, _Putain d'enfant!_ How many people have you killed in your short life _Tracer.”_ She loved how her name sounded on this woman’s lips. “How many lights have you consumed in your desire to save this world on your self-righteous crusade!! Do they not pad your bank account with funds after a ‘mission’”?

Hesitating now with confusion “I haven’t…” Tracer began

“Connerie! Tonight, alone you have taken at least four. Four souls who just like you were doing what they felt was right to them. No matter if it was a paid position or a radical expression of rebelliousness, they died by your hands!” shouted right back into her face “P _as par mes mains, la beau docteur, la géant métallique, ou quelqu'un d'autre._ L _e tiens, Tracer, Le tiens ”_ softly spoken with conviction.

“ _Laisse moi être_ ” was said with force as her wrist violently released and the woman turned her back on her striding to her rifle that was perfectly perched still on the ground.

Betrayed was what Tracer felt, and she didn’t understand it. Stumbling over her feet towards the door she was out and blinking away before the tears had a chance to fall feeling slightly sick as a bullet ricochet off the wall beside her head.

-*-*-

End notes… I realize as great passion erupts from Widowmaker, her French comes out :P.

 _Non_ – no.

 _hola araña dama_ – hello spider lady

_Putain d'enfant - you fucking child_

_pas par mes mains,_ _la beau docteur,_ _la géant métallique, ou quelqu'un d'autre  –_ not by my hands,  the beautiful doctor, the metal giant, or anyone else.

L _e tiens, Tracer,_ L _e tiens –_ By yours, Tracer, by yours.

 _Laisse moi être –_ Let me be/ leave me be


	9. I know who you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey... so i didn't actually end up going anywhere this weekend like i thought. So instead i wrote this... its long.. left it where i did because my mind started fracturing on the paths that it wanted to take..  
> Enjoy!  
> -Chibiluv

-*-*-

                The night was almost too cold to be touched by as Lena aimlessly wandered the streets. She loved the chill of it, she loved the feel of it. After all she always ran hot. Though tonight was a night of stillness and all life seemed to be absent in her body as she continued her wonderings. Repeatedly her heart tried to block what her eyes had seen, what her ears had heard. The blood had long dried from her twelve-day mission on her cloths, her hair, on her face. Yet the sight she had just witnessed had her feeling almost worse than death – but not quite she knew.  She idly thought about where she was headed since her now EX of a lover was vacating their apartment. She should have just kicked her out, had a drink, a nice shower, and then gone to the overly fluffy bed and passed out for the next few days.

                Her heart though was raging, and honestly, she didn’t quite know how to deal with it. It’s one thing when you are fooling around with a bird, and maybe one on the side. No promises made, no hearts to break. No talks of tomorrow and promises of a future. Yet when she thought about it the signs of the infidelity, well they were always apparent. Her own thoughts had always been about making the world a better place, and fighting for what was right, true, just. They were on another Woman. Trying to forget. Her thoughts had not always been on Emily who waited for her to come home with no social interactions when she was up on a mission.  Barely a hello love when she did come home at first. That’s assuming she came home when she said she would, or at all. The lonely nights and depressing days. Even still Lena felt that something should have been said, something could have been done.

                Her heart didn’t have to be broken like that.

                So that was why Lena found herself wondering aimlessly at 3:36 in the bloody AM through the back streets of London. Material objects could always be replaced if she came home to a broken and empty flat. Her heart on the other hand started to drum just a little faster. Her thoughts becoming just a bit darker, and she decided it was time to start moving. Picking up her pace the wondering became slight trotting. Trotting turned into cantering. Soon before Lena knew it she was running full tilt, blinking randomly in the direction of up and away as thunder boomed in the background of her mind.

                She jumped with a laugh and the world could barely contain her.

                A smile that was born of pure freedom graced her lips as thoughts of the night, the days, the year melted away. In the sky Lena was truly free and unbound to the troubles and fears of her mortal body. She could soar with the clouds arms ready to hug the sky as she heard a laugh escaped her lips.

                The eventual fall to the earth and her feet touching the ground was sobering as her chronal accelerator whirring warningly at her its depleted state. He knees fell to the ground with the last of her strength as she overlooked the city where her heart had been stomped on again, with a sigh.

                She couldn’t remember a night when she slept so peacefully.

-*-*-

                The nights in London where always so warm, when it wasn’t winter. The lights illuminated the buildings softly, in a romantic way. When you were perched this high up, looking over at the city, you could almost feel the appeal of living with so many lights. If only she could enjoy this night. Yet it was not meant to be. Her _proie_ was due to leave the filthy pub that she currently resided in soon and she wanted to finish this assignment and be free for just a little bit. She preferred the quite darkness of the country to the bright lights of the city. Most of the time.

                As the woman slowly stumbled out of the filthy pub she reflexively placed her crosshairs in the middle of her eyes. She did not feel like watching the woman suffer on this night, the kill was to easy. _Horriblement ennuyeux_ one would say.  As she pulled the trigger and the usual backlash had her slowly moving away from the scope, a blur of blue caught her eye. Muscle memory dictated that her scope pinpoints the incredibly fast-moving light as it slowly came closer to her. The cadence of her heart quickened just a bit more then after a clean kill. With a quick check to see if her original pray had been naturalized she strapped widows kiss to her back as her feet where stepping off the podium upon which she stood. Her eyes following the erratic pattern, a spider drawn to the light.

                Something in her was unsettled by the eyes of her. Glistening with moisture as they were and yet no fear was present in the altitude that she jumped. Empty orbs with a trace of moisture and a smile so wide with her arms out stretched like that. Almost as a lover would great someone they have missed, but would never see again. The sound of her breathing was intoxicating and Widowmaker couldn’t help but swing just a little closer. So much life, so much warmth, so much blood. So still now. Confused she pulled back as the form she had been stalking stopped so suddenly. A candle blown out by the wind. Her peu _de lumière_ had vanished, and a pile of ash now was in its place.

                Why did she have so much blood on her, Widowmaker wondered.

                Soft sounds came for the slumped form as she slowly moved forward.  Asleep the ball of light was breathing heavily, whining quietly.  Memorized by the peaceful face Widowmaker slowly sat down _attendre et regarder_.

                The night slowly faded into day.

 

 -*-*- 

                “..en….. na… Le…. Le..na .. Lena.. LENA!!!”

                 A voice shouted into her ear. Groggily Lena opened her eyes and groaned shutting them away from the probing sunlight. A soft sound to her right, a shadow over her closed eyes, had her head snapping around to stare at the bark of a very big, very ugly tree as a leaf fell upon her face.  Huffing she threw her body in a starfish position upon the grass she lay in and gave a very big yawn to the sky.

                “ ere’ Winston. Why are you so loud this morning?” she replied groggily.

                “I have been trying to reach you for well over an hour Lena, where are you?” was the booming reply laced with panic.

                Instantly the events of the previous night flashed across her vision. The soft skin kissed by moonlight, the legs upon the shoulders of her destruction. The weight of the world pressing on her as those eyes looked upon her with panic and a moan was half formed on those parted lips. The rage Lena felt as her fingers twitched on her pistol triggers. The gasp of fright of her lover’s accomplice, the screams.

                Then the darkness that had consumed her.

                “LENA where are you, I can have a shuttle to pick you up, are you okay?” Was Winston’s voice pulling her back to the present.

                “No, I’m fine. Leave me be for a bit will ya?” It was a simple reply, replied simply. She took the ear piece out of her ear and turned her audio feed off. The kill switch on the tracker in her suit powered down and any other distractions from the world faded away. As she looked down upon her hands her mind was distracted by the dark sticky substance on them. Blood. She allowed her thoughts to inquire about what to do next, completely unaffected by the sight. She decided playing hooky from Tracer was defiantly first on the list, bathing and cloths was second. A shopping trip to replace the things that was stolen in the night as well, one thing that couldn’t be bought. Bills should be paid and food at some point needed to be consumed.

                Yet the day was beautiful, and she was feeling lazy still.

                As she looked up again into the tree that had shaded her from most of the morning, or day now, a feeling of peace slowly settled into her heart. The flame of her passion for all things slowly started to flicker again as time drifted lazily by. Lena didn’t know how long she idled underneath the tree, or even for that matter where her feet had brought her the night before. What she did know is she was dancing slowly with the mistress of time, and the hunger in their steps was all to relevant to the pains in her stomach.

                So, she moved. Brought to her feet by every animal’s basic instinct and took a gander around to try to pin point where she was. Heart dropping at the discovery of being so far from home, she began her walk of shame, dogging the inquiring eyes of the public. Seeing Tracer bloodied and broken wouldn’t do at all. 

                More than an hour it took her to discreetly dash back to her apartment, hopefully not catching any of the public eyes. Her hands only hesitating for a moment upon the unlocked balcony door before it was roughly shoved aside with a courageous gasp. Combat boots touching the hardwood floor were a shag rug should have been Lena couldn’t hold in the sob that broke past her defenses.

                It was so empty.

                Head hung low with the realization that she wasn’t even worth fighting for, Lena slowly striped off the essence of her alter ego. Bloodied rags that was left of her Tracer uniform was dropped unceremoniously onto the stark ground as she made her way to the bathroom hoping a bit of soap was left for her. She could only sigh in defeat when she saw that only a bar of very old soap left was in the cupboard in the back behind her very old and forgotten about holy towel. With another very drawn out dramatic sigh Lena turned the leaky, miserably working shower head to its pithily full blast mode and hoped in with a little more enthusiasm then she felt.      

                Bathing apparently was a god send, and almost as good as sex. Almost.

                So, after the sex like shower Lena begin to hum in an off-key way as she walked around her emptied apartment taking stock of what was, and wasn’t left stark naked. Rage was evident in the way her cloths, once so lovingly folded and put away, lay limp and in bundles around the bedroom side of the flat. The bed was missing, the couch, the silverware. The hated by Emily drapes where still there though. Tracer loved the bright blue stripes on them contrasting with such a dark color of black. Time and time again she joked about changing her Tracer colors to black and blue only, joking about the bruises her body normally spotted due to either her clumsiness, or the actions of windowmaker on assignments. Emily’s cloths, all electronics and a lot of other stuff Lena never probably noticed were missing as well. More importantly the empty fridge and cupboards reminded Lena that today was shopping day and as such she needed to get dressed.

                Another movement outside her balcony caught her eyes, a sound almost like the wind cursing brought Lena there once more peering around at the houses below as the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention.      

                There was nothing there. 

-*-*-  

                The body in her sight was made almost by an artist’s hands. _Petit et charmant_ movements of a broken soul. Never would she imagine that her heart could beat so erratically then in that moment that their eyes locked through the drapes.  It was easy to maneuver under the balcony as movement above had her body pulled tighter then a bow string ready to pounce. She would not hesitate to pull the trigger of the gun under normal circumstances. Yet these where anything but normal. So close she had come to the _enchanteresse_ of her current attentions discovering her voyeuristic ways.

                It was infuriating.

                She placed a spy bot on the banister within view of her prays flat discretely as Lena walked away from her perch. Widowmaker took one last look at alabaster skin as she fell when the task was accomplished. It was comforting in knowing that she was undetected. The ache between her breast was almost breathtaking in the intensity of it, and her fingers twitched with the need to feel.

                The rest of the day would prove to be taxing for Widowmaker for the movement of the tired soul in the apartment was distracting and oddly slow in actions. Slow in speech when the angel appeared upon her door step, and full of tears as muffled voices where traded. No sights could be seen by Widowmaker when they refused to come out into the balcony’s gaze, and she felt a growl escaped her lips. Here she was in another boring officer meeting with her co-conspirator about the break she made form Talon. The technical details of who was left to kill was of little importance to her at that moment, for she would kill them all eventually. At one-point Widowmaker had watched through the gap in the curtains as the arms of this angel went around the smaller women holding her close, and instinctively she tried to squash the image. With rage guiding her hands the screen in her clutches snap and the visual display because an ashy mess.  She wished she had time to place a better bug within the confinements of the four walls that her _peu de lumière_ subsisted, yet that was the first time she had gotten that close to where the woman lived. Later walking home, she heard that two more women joined Lena and the Swedish angle in the flat. Widowmaker became increasingly annoyed. Wine was shared according to the popping sounds and finally the four ladies adjourned to the porch area of the flat.

                “…forget about her and move on. You need to just jump right back into the fray if you know what I mean” a heavily accented Arabic voice scolded “after all she was the idiot who left you. Her heart will forever be scared upon the knowledge of the pain she caused you _alsghyr_ ”

                “Oh... Oh I know we can go to that new club that opened up!!”  a high-pitched voice followed quiet excitedly “after all they would immediately let me in you know, I have over 40 million subscribers to my WatchMe channel so then you guys could like follow me in! “

                Widowmaker couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the comment from the squeaky one. In her mind she could see the cockroach scurrying around excitedly with the idea of anyone following her and her childish antics. A laugh from the angel though and mockery followed reminding that the club in reference was not one that Lena would be frequenting due to the clientele sexual preferences. A quiet and confused Oh was the only response. A blur movement and the ash shifted as a body moved quickly.

                “No… not tonight at least. I need time, and I think I need some space” a quite response from Lena.

                Mummers of agreement was voiced, pleasantries exchanged, and laughter soon filled the com as the night progressed. Widowmaker herself drew the feed on a different data pad once she was back to her room, debriefing of the assassination completed. After substance was consumed, a shower was taken, she laid her in bed allowing her hands to wander where they needed staring into the tired and lonely face of her _obsession actuelle_.

                A smile upon her lips.

                -*-*-

                The shorter days turned into weeks following the break of her heart. A feeling of being watched now a constant in the back of her mind, yet life must go on. She knew that Emily had tried to contact her, was annoyed by the letters, the phone calls on her old cell, and the many times she tried to have a face to face meeting.

                 Lena as she was couldn’t handle it.

                As for the resent events, and though Tracer was the positive face of Overwatch, that persona was put on hold upon waiting for her hair to grow back. She knew it was an impulsive move shaving the back of her head in an Eastern style of a lost love, but something just struck her in the romanticism of it all. The black hair die with blue tips was just a shove off rebellious move with the hair that was left.  New cloths that where not under the influence of her former lover showed a lack of care in the normal aspect of her appearances. Gone was the form fitting tights, the spunky happy go lucky shirts, sweaters, attire. In its place the casual relaxed Lena of her pilot days soon came back into the light of day. Darker colors where her normal now as the days themselves grew shorter, mostly filled with dark blues and blacks as was fitting for her new look.  Hoodies fit over the chronal accelerator and pants with natural holes were bought from thrift stores to save on her dwindling funds, and to help hide her identity the more she wondered into the life of the normal.

                 Living alone with no income other than the meager wage that Winston provided her was taxing to say the least. Though for some reason funds in her accounts had never reached below acceptable levels, and it never occurred to ponder why red notices never showed up with the junk mail and letters from Emily. Yet time and time again she was surprised to find presents left on her door step. Items with little value so she knew they couldn’t be from her ex begging for forgiveness. A favorited piece was an adorable Black and Blue fluffy teddy bear on her front door the day after the break up. It had a beautifully written hand note with some weird feeling paper attached that simply stated to hug the adorable thing and Lena couldn’t question the kindness from her friends. It was her first new thing in her life and she fell a little bit in love with it.

                The habit of talking to Airs, she named the bear that, also helped when she was home. Having conversations with the inanimate object, about the pieces of her life she was slowly building back, helped ease the loneliness in her heart. She would tell him of her days, the adventures on assignments, the notice and absence of activity form Talon, and the one woman she looked for. One night as she was laying out a new handpicked outfit, bragging about the perfect assemble for the events that were about to take place. She carried the bear around naked in her apartment as she babbled excitedly explaining the ideas behind her picks making sure to allow Aris the perfect opportunity to gaze at her chosen look. She explained the reasoning behind the new gloves that Winston had gifted her.

                After all they were her new life line to the outside world of Tracer.

                Each glove when worn acted as anchor points, so one or both helped keep her grounded to this plane. The draw back behind the compressed design was it did not have enough power to allow blink or allow her to rewind. Though it probably should have worried her, she emphatically shrugged the idea away. After all the hope behind the gloves was to give her more freedom and the ability to become and to blend in with the everyday rift raft. She desperately desired human contact. Needed it like she needed to breathe the air through her lungs. Missed the small of a woman’s perfume, the softness of her skin, the taste of her lips. All this was a skip, hop, and a jump over to SHE Soho on Old Compton St, and by god she was ready again.

                The outfit finally covered her excited flesh and a smile as wide as the sun graced her lips. Whooping her adventure to Airs and laying a kiss upon his fuzzy nose, she grabbed her keys and demanded that the inanimate objects around her apartment be good while she was away. With wallet in pants, and keys in hand, Lena bound out of the flat and felt the bolts slide home. She turned and practically sprinted excitedly through the halls of her apartment building. Down the many flights of stairs, she felt her limbs slowly come alive.

                The ride to the club took longer than Lena would like, and her leg bounced around earning glares from the front seat. Though the driver was friendly, he was also not overly chatty. She figured it was because he knew her destination was a gay club, and had no chance to detour her from her quest. So, after a very boring and silent ride, Lena was looking at the door to the club. It was quite late already so the patrons paid her no mind as she gave the customary head nod to the bouncer on her way in. Chairs in the front portion of the club were taken by multiple bodies droning on to each other in a distracting way. Though she had to rip her eyes away from a few moving bodies, she reminded herself she was her to partake and not to wonder. She moved further into the club, following the slowly increasing volume of the base as her heart began to follow the beat. Her stride turned slowly into a prowl as she approached the bar. Order was given and received swiftly and drunk without much thought. Two more and the fire in her stomach slowly began to spread. The music was loud, enough to drown out most sounds, and that was the way Lena preferred it as she paid and stepped away from the bar.

                She then looked around as the hairs on the back of her neck begin to raise. Honed through hours of life and death situations Lena knew she was being stalked. She felt the eyes upon her, devouring her. Nothing of note caught her attention at first glance, but she knew she was being followed as she slowly started to sway with the music, pushing into the pulsating bodies around her. The one who caught her body’s attention would come, she knew, because that was the way of things. She could pretend to be helpless, she could be prey.  After all her small stature gave every indication of being a submissive personality. As her body caught fire being surrounded by the pulsating pheromones she waited.

                Hands in the air a little while later, her pray had finally arrived. Lena couldn’t help but smile as silky-smooth strands became entangled within them placing the head from behind upon her shoulders and lips on her neck. A body slowly materialized behind her and a hand moved from her hips slowly up her stomach, pushing her aggressively back into the taller form. She shudders as her ass met that of captivating hips that ground very slowly into her and breasts that covered her back. They were so soft, inviting, and real. As the other hand from the stranger moved from hip to breast. A leg was pushed between her own. She smelled of the night kissed by twilight and softness and a moan escaped Lenas lips as the person behind her let a throaty laugh and cool lips grazed her ear. No words were spoken but the quickening of breath from behind as Lena then used their positions to throw her hips more fully back, placing her core fully upon the leg between hers slowly riding, the sway of their bodies perfectly synced. She grabbed a fistful of hair as her legs threated to give out on her. The other hand went to the ass behind squeezing with her fingers, digging in with her nails. Quicken breath on her ear turned to gasps and kisses followed the lips that followed her head as it was ripped forcefully to the side. Lips ascending on her neck as their bodies moved together and Lena felt as if she might be in trouble with this one. Trails of kisses that were almost burring in the chillness soon turned to nips and an overly excited tong showing promises of pleasurable dexterity. Never had her body pulsated with such desire and she wondered briefly if this is the reasoning behind her recent heartache. Because her body had never responded to Emily as it was to this woman behind her.

                What she didn’t realize was their bodies being guided to the darkest part of the club, nor did she notice when her hands had been placed upon the wall in front of her. When she finally did notice with intensity was the chilled body behind her had somehow taken the upper hand of this evening and she became only slightly annoyed. She had never been taken from behind, nor will she start on this night. Swiftly she disengaged her body from the one from behind, and a frustrated gasp was heard as she turned to face the woman from behind. With a snicker and speed that was the trait of her small frame she wrapped her hand around the neck above and in a swift movement brought it down to a level for a kiss. Lena pivoted their bodies so she could slam the other woman to the wall and proceeded to easily scaled the muscle legs and secured her knees on the hips that were made by a goddess. Easily holding her body weight up, she began to deepen a kiss meant to heal wounded pride. As the shocked form responded eagerly and relaxed into their mutual desire Lena felt the strong fingers guiding her hips slightly forward. She felt her eyes roll in the back of her head as the excited hands forced her legs to wrap around a slim and built waist.

                Placing her core firmly into excited abs, she began to move again. Slowly, so very slowly, Lena moved her hips along the abs and stomach below her moaning into the mouth each time her pleasure built, annoyed only briefly by the fabric between them. The hands seemed to be confused on where to grab and became more demanding as the breath below her quickened. The apex of her ass and hips was the most pleasurable and favored spot by this woman as she began to guide her in a way that had her breath hitching with the promise of it all. She couldn’t help but smile into the kisses while the strangers other hand held her head possessively. The desire to know more popped into Lena’s head and she couldn’t help it as she had to ask.

                “Your name” she demanded as she gasped into the lips of this woman she barely knew but was vastly coming undone for.

                A growl was her only response as the body under hers shifted and she was thrown against the wall held up by the woman’s arms. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was.

                “Your name” she demanded again almost in a gasp as the kiss between them deepened again and she felt the stranger’s fingers work her shirt out of her tailored pants. Cold hands ran the length of her stomach and around the side, desperately feeling all over her that wasn’t covered by more clothing. Involuntary she felt her body respond to the touch and her hips propelled her lower half forward, her shoulders were falling backwards against the wall. Her only thoughts were calling this woman’s name as she came for her. A moan of frustration was then heard as she pulled the hands away and tried to consider the face of the woman above her again as she stopped their frantic movements.

                “Your name” she demanded pleadingly for the last time.

-*-*- 

 

                The flame in her arms could not have burned her more than in that moment. Why would a name mean anything to the fingers that toucher her, or the lips that caressed her? Why did a name have to associate with the passion, with the love, that was being displayed? She was overwhelmed with the multitude of the moment and Widowmaker froze with the indecision. Unwilling to lose the warmth in her arms she knew that a response was required, yet her lips refused to move from the shock and rebellious nature of her own mind.

                She felt her body shift backward just slightly and felt as if the world shifted with her as the one in her arms instinctively shut itself to her. Considering the bight shadowed eyes of the woman she could almost see the divide, the moment broken. Desperately she pushed backwards releasing the legs form around her waist and quickly making sure that Lena was safely on the ground.

                Anger surged within her then, hot and white and she had realized what she had done and instinctively slammed the body beneath her into the wall trying desperately to not break the connection they had. The action itself was done more aggressively then was intended but her body had a habit of moving of its own accord when this _bel oiseau_ was in her sights.

                As her mouth opened to spit her name from her lips another voice could be heard over the quiet of the moment.

                “Hey what are you doing? Get off her!” was shouted from behind as hands of a stranger were placed upon her shoulders and she felt the body behind her trying to pull her from her spot. Easily she shifted her position and broke the hand that had made contact upon her body but gravely made a mistake.

                She watched as eyes comically widened in front of her and seemed to drink her features in. She knew that her face had finally been recognized and felt like killing the _putain d’insecte_ that had interrupted their _le moment tant attendu_. A perfectly confused mouth began to try and say words that Widowmaker found pointless and she forced her lips upon Lena’s one last time. Melting only slightly as a hand instinctively found its way into her hair and her waist pulling her desperately closer. The inferno from within exploded into white hot anger and desire. Crushing the smaller body forcefully beneath her she proceeded to consume the smaller woman in the way that she had held back form up to this point. No resistance was met as she took what she needed from the lips she had desired for so long. She felt the _injustice du moment_ as the grappling hook found a perch above her head and pulled her away from the confused, dazed woman below her. As she sped away she watched the eyes go from desire, to confusion, to anger.

                Widowmaker was screamed upon those lips.

-*-*- 

 

                Lena had never felt more confused, more alive, and by god any more horney in her life. In the confusion of the night she had her body still screaming to try and find Widowmaker to make her finish what she started, and Tracer in her mind was screaming at her to never take her accelerator off again and about how much of a dumb fuck she was. All in all, to say the least Lena was just confused. Not having the ability to blink or rewind had never felt as terrifying, more freeing, or positively sexy as it had on this night. She doubted it would ever feel like this again. She forgot what it was like to be normal, and decided she had a bit of a masochists tendencies with the conflicting signs her body and mind where giving her.

                Somehow Lena found her way back to her flat in a daze. Reviewing the events over and over in her mind until she was dizzy with it all. Hands on auto pilot unlocked the doors, feet dragged her way to her couch and she flopped unceremoniously with a deep sigh hugging Aris as she did so.  The first thought she wanted to confirm was tonight’s escapades technically a win for herself as Lena or a loss. With the way her body was screaming for release worse off than when she left, she decided it was just about a lost situation as any. Looking at Airs deep into his glass eyes she decided that she needed a distraction for her distractions and wondered in the direction of her entertainment area as she went looking for the game thing- a-ma-jig that Hana had given to her.

                Her mind was forever stuck on the image of that face, so full of pain and desire mixed into rage as she was pulled away on her hook shot. She could only ever recall the smirking challenges and the belittling nature of Widowmaker and paused her searching. Questioning things to deeply had never been Lena’s strong point. She tended to just roll with the punches and just didn’t give up until she accomplished what she normally set out to do. Never had she thought about the opposing side, and the life they lead outside of what evils they performed. She did notice lately that Talon had been missing the sniper for quite some time now, but mainly she chalked it up to their paths never converging. Then specks of conversations from the other Overwatch agents started to run through her mind. About how the Talon strikes where becoming more frantic, more forceful. How the agents they sent in where coming back with more and more intel. Almost as if Talon was splitting into petty factions. How different Widowmaker had looked.

                She decided she needed more information and proceeded to boot up the Overwatch laptop Winston had given her instead. Remembering her access codes and relative information to log onto the damn thing was the hardest part of her night, and she took quite a while trying to remember said codes. Finally, though Lena was logged fully into the system as her alter ego Tracer and Conversating with Athena about the points of data she would like to view. Winston, bless his heart, had given her full access to anything containing Overwatch because she was in his mind, his second in command. She realized then how much she had been avoiding her job in that regards for within moments tracer had categorized reports dating back from before the end of Overwatch. The vast amount of data was staggering and as she discussed the data with Athena a pattern started to present itself.

                Lenas heart be just a bit faster.

-*-*- 

                Widowmaker considered the data pad in her hand as she watched the women with the teddy bear in her apartment. She had paced the length of her apartment for the thousandth time and still couldn’t hold still as her eyes scanned the data pad and then the monitors aligning her walls. The data that Lena was studying was on display on these monitors from the computer she had planted a bug in weeks ago. She felt exposed and powerless and it was not a feeling that she was accustomed to. Growling she placed the earbud to her contact in her ear and waited for the cheerful voice to antagonize her.

                “Well if it isn’t _mi amigable araña! ¿Cómo estás?” it said._

_“Bonjour ennuyeux un, j'ai besoin d'une faveur” was her reply._

_“_ That’s not really a response Chica, I do speak English but that French, damn its confusing. What can I do for you?” was the exasperated reply.

 _“Ma petite lumière_ is playing with the laptop that your _bug informatique_ is on.” Widowmaker replied trying not to allow the panic seep through her voice.

                She knew her past was already known to Overwatch, but certain aspects of her defect from Talon was also in those databases. After all she had the world’s best hacker as a friend, and used that to her advantage as a bargaining chip. The footage of what they did to her was newer to them at the time, as well as the studies of her body fighting the conditioning from Talon. Mercy’s little Nano heal bugs where already implanted way before the time of Widowmaker. After repairing the state of her heart and undoing the harshest treatments, they had finally had enough time to start repairing the damage done to her brain. This was well over two years ago. The peace offering given freely was meant for Mercy’s eyes only, and the angel had felt it more right to give it to the _putain de singe_. 

                It was private information and thus she thought she was giving to the one soul that would understand the need for privacy and help. She remembered the day like no other, for it was also the day that she could stand Talon no longer.

                “…I don’t get it Chica isn’t that why you had the information sent to the damn doc in the first place. Was so that you could buy your place. Well supprrriiisssee its fucking Overwatch you _idiota_. Now you’re wasting my time, unless you have something more important for me to look at? No? Okie Bye!” was the rushed and excited response as a moan in the background, not from her friend, overcame the com feed.

                An offended scoff was her response to her only friend as she threw the earbud across the room in a fit of rage. The memories so often flashed in her mind of those days. Waking up slowly from the clutches of Talon. She remembered the moment she realized that the conditioning was failing, and what it meant realizing that Lena was alive.  Being a stubborn woman was a trait apparently that couldn’t be cut out a person if the will was strong enough. Begin a world-famous dancer in her past was not a fluke. All she had to do was wait. She had allowed her mind to recover as her plans were made. The downside was the horrors of those days will forever be with her. The innocent lives she had taken was no longer viewed behind a glass wall to not feel, or understand.

                So, time was bid for Widowmaker, and secret friendships were made behind closed servers, olive branch given freely.

                The day she decided to defect from Talon was the day she fell completely in love with the _peu de lumière_  as Widowmaker _._ She remembered it so clearly _._ It was a bad day, and poorly planned day, for the Overwatch agents. They were outnumbered and out gunned, a false lead having them believe it was a medical supply load being hijacked. Three of them were dispatched and quickly over come at the choke point. A bomb was engaged and all hell broke loose. Tracer had been separated form her comrades trying to stop the mad rats dash to freedom as the bomb was activated and the countdown had started. Her team mates were quickly over whelmed and called for backup. She watched as Tracer turned and ran towards Widowmakers fellow Talon agents with no regard to her own safety, firing her guns she had as a distraction. The Angel had fallen and the _homme de métal géant_ was down on his knees protecting her with the last of his shield.

                Widows assignment was a simple one. She was to finally take the Angel out and leave Overwatch helpless without the guardian angel. Trying to ignore the beauty that the trail of light provided she had focused on the back of the Angels head, and felt her finger twitch on the trigger.

                A smile so bright lit up the darkness, as a bloodied face was framed in her scope.

                She found that her hand violently pulled back from widow’s kiss and was memorized. Looking through her scope she felt the world narrowed to the little light as the small one put the arms of her comrade around her shoulder and tried to support the much larger Angel. She was laughing with the metal man as he picked his knees off the ground, strength seeming to come back into his being. A light that had been missing from his voice returned thrice fold and he slowly moved back trying to protect his little angel and light.

                Yet the moment of it all was when she had gotten her comrade to safety she did not hide with them, but turn immediately around and ran back towards the fray. Calling over her shoulder that the bomb needed to be diffused, that innocent lives could be lost this night. The metal man raged as he tried to follow, lagging to far behind to be of use. Screaming her name his strength was lost as he fell finally to the wounds he sustained. The angel had no idea what she could do, trying to stop the bleeding of the Giant and was determined to help him. Distracted, she did not know that she was placed below the hidden sniper until the thundering boom of widow’s kiss demanded attention. Mercy gasp as she turned to see Widowmaker in all her glory. She screamed Tracers name thinking that the kiss of death was finally upon her friend as her head snapped to the last location she saw her in. Looking back at Widowmaker soon to be in confusion as some talon agents head imploded form his shoulders. It was the one that had shot Tracer in the stomach. Tracer had spun in a full turn from the impact, yet she did not falter, the smile never left her face as she rewound. Tracer kept going and Mercy watched as another Talons head imploded with the impact and widows kiss screamed her defiance after the blink.

                All Widowmaker could think of at the time was she needed to keep the beautiful light safe.

                She used her hookshot to get in a different position as the Talon agents realized that they were being shot at from behind. She breathed deep and continued to take out the remaining agents in Tracers path, receiving wounds she never realized, timing her shots almost perfectly with a blink or a recall. She wondered from that night if Tracer had known. Only to find the team had been split, different transports were used as backup arrived for the Angel and the fallen Giant.

                A sleep dart had found its way into her neck.

                When she awoke that night, or day she was never sure, it was to see the face of the doctor. The name of the woman of past upon her lips. Days then turned to weeks locked in that sterile box being studied, questioned, threated. She withstood it all, assuring them that though she was no longer the women they knew her as, nor was she quite the killer they had come to know. She gave them the name she knew as herself now. The only thing to keep her from reverting back to the Widowmaker was the image of the smile with the bloody face. The urge to dance, the desire to touch. Finally, after an unknown amount of time for her, she could get in contact with Sombra. Days later she was released back into the world, a metal device implanted into her skin.

                More time then she thought had passed. Six months of study and finally they deemed her safe enough, asked what she was going to do. Joining the organization was a given, to be closer to the light. Yet their paths never seemed to cross. Realizing that though the team was small, they were need all over the world. It also seemed as if the monkey and angel were purposefully keeping Widowmaker away from their little light, and that infuriated her.

                She watched as Lena learned her secrets, arms hugging the ugly fluffy thing that Widowmaker had found for her, tears running down her face. Soon the soul curled her body around the little animal and fell asleep.

                -*-*-

 

Proie – Prey

Horriblement ennuyeux - horribly boring

peu de lumière – Little light

attendre et regarder – to wait and watch.

petit et charmant– small and lovely

enchanteresse – enchantresses

obsession actuelle – current obsession

alsghyr – little one

_bel oiseau – beautiful bird_

_putain d’insecte_ \- fucking insect

 _le moment tant attendu –_ long awaited moment

 _injustice du moment –_ unfairness of the moment.

_bonjour ennuyeux un, j'ai besoin d'une faveur – Hello annoying one, I need a favor._

_bug informatique – computer tracking bug_

putain de singe – fucking monkey

 _petit robot dégoûtant_ \- small disgusting robot

désespoir – hopelessness / desperation.

une lumière qui refuse d'être éteinte – a light that refuses to be snuffed out.

homme de métal géant - giant metal man

                -*-*-

 


	10. Défaite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning loves!  
> I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long. It was a hard one for me to get out because i have so many freaking ideas and not enough time in this time line to get to all of them. Or i do but then its gonna start getting to bouncy. I don't like that to much except for certain instances.   
> That and i rewrote this chapter like 7 times... and its still so small. I don't want to rush things to much though because i think this story time line has a bit more potential with the ideas i was wool gathering with instead of sleeping. 
> 
> What is sleep anymore anyways!
> 
> ENJOY!  
> -Chibiluv  
>  (btw i just got to lvl 200.. this game is kinda taking over my life, thank god for a wife who is understanding)

                It wouldn’t be so bad, if she could just get a bit of shut eye. Just a wink before her body is dragged up again, fighting gravity, knowing innocent lives where on the line. She couldn’t remember what day it was, but the Omicas had pushed too far into Russia, they were called to help. Battered, bruised, and bloody Tracer looked at the pink hair of the massive woman in front of her, wondering how she got such definition on her back and her arms. Then looking at the gun that she hoisted again as a barrier protected her, and thus Tracer, form multiple bullets that found their way to them, she remembered. Her body had long forgotten what was a hallucination and what was real as she spent another clip and rewound time in her guns to reload.  Blinking was a new favorite pastime as a rocket exploded somewhere behind her as she rushed the lines of Nulltroopers gunning for the Eradicator that was protecting them all. Finding her pulse bomb active she laughed, jumped, and stuck the fucking bot right on the kisser

                “Bye-bye now!” she shouted and then blinked back behind the Russian as a hole was breached by her pulse bombs.

                She watched, whipping sweat from her neck, as Reinhardt lead a group of soldiers into said gap and they began clearing out the line right and left of said hole. Shaking the fatigue once again out of her legs and arms she looked around for more opportunities to help. She had long stop counted the number of robots she had slain somewhere around three-hundred and twenty-five, two days ago. Watching almost memorized as a blue streak in the sky followed a blue dot that littered the land under with rockets. At another point a bunny shaped mech was ramming into a horde of Nulltroopers as a green light pulsated and drove it faster a hyperactive beat resonating form the form.

                A known thunders boom sounded behind her and she watched from the corner of her eye as an Eradicator shields shatter, and head explode. Looking over her shoulder she couldn’t help but smile at the faint glint of metal in the distance, above them all. Deciding it was a bad idea to be standing and gawking Tracer nodded to the woman in the sky with a smile and took off towards the thickest part of battle where Pharah was doing her due diligence and separating them into killable chunks for someone like tracer.

                In a way her mind flashed to Mondatta and his talks of peace between firing and reloading. How the world would only get better once they stopped fighting amongst themselves. How each person – ominiacs included in the generalization – was one in the same in the eyes of the Iris. She wanted to believe that still, she truly did. Yet she saw the code that Sombra had hacked from one or the robots, erasing what Intellectual mind they had and replacing it with kill commands in a forever loop. See human, kill human. It was so simple and basic, but it stole so much from the individuals that were involved, erasing their individuality. Turning normal ominacs into horrendous killers overnight, and the code was back. Not all ominics where effected by the virus code apparently, the savvy ones protected their codes with extra redundancy and the weary ones took themselves off the grid, not wanting to repeat past mistakes. The populace though was just like a human and figured it couldn’t happen to them, until shit hit the fan.

                “Alright all let the others handle the rest, we need to fall back and rest, were on day twenty-four now and some of us are getting sloppy” was the semi joked command in the come feed.

                Feeling her arms drop like lead as she realized while looking around, that they had in fact either slain or pushed back all the ominacs that had been laying siege. One step after another brought her to the group collecting around their center point. Weary faces that looked like ghosts mechanically began setting up camp as rations were distributed quickly and consumed just as fast. The evening slowly became darker. Lights where mutedly turned on. Accelerator plugged in to the special power pack designed for her by the jet, Tracers legs finally gave out. Putting the darkening cover over her accelerator she looked around at the sleepy forms falling into the make shift tents and sleeping quarters. No one had any energy on this night for much sound, and knowing she was probably the more awake then them all decided to try and stay up to keep watch. Slowly she stood and moved to the outskirts of her range, feeling the pull of the anchor in her chest…throughout her body. Not as intense. Almost as if she was finally truly stabilizing. Curious she took a few more calculated steps into the darkness beyond listening and looking for any sign of activity.

                She almost jumped out of her skin when an arm brushed against hers. Whipping her head around she felt her feet trip on a pebble and watched almost in slow motion in her peripheral vision the darkened ground approach. A cold hand caught her upper arm in a vice like grip and she felt her body being spun around and hoisted, landing quite roughly yet softly in the arms of her savior. Shocked into stillness she couldn’t help but look up at annoyed hazel eyes, one eyebrow raised in mockery. Raising her own in challenging eyebrow she shoved the arms that held her securely to the almost naked form in front of her and instantly wished she hadn’t just stepped back to get a better view. Mouth going slack she watched as the mockery tone of her eyes slowly softened as they turned challenging. A full smile softly formed on the all to kissable lips and she watched the woman’s hip cocking and arms folding protectively in front of her. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

                “Ello’ love” Lena stated when she found her mouth again.

                A nod was her reply as the woman stiffly turned releasing her from the hypnotizing gaze and studied the landscape around them. Thinking the action more of an offer then a brush off Lena quickly made stride and soon was pacing the woman perfectly, there body’s naturally falling into a rhythm, being guided by the silent one beside her.  Hours passed in comfortable silence before a shoulder bump and a head nod at the next shift waking had Lena following the woman closer to an empty tent.  Walking now slowly and hesitating she watched the moonlight play across the strong back and hypnotizing hips swaying, widows kiss gleaming. Turning fully, Widowmaker leaned against an alcove cut from the rocks around her. The woman studied Lena as she stood there feeling awkward and exposed.

                “I am not good with words, do not interrupt me” was started with passion as eyes caught and held hers with fear burning in the depths

 Blinking Lena could only nod to tired at this point to form words

“You know me by two names, _Lena_. One in a past life, where I was a slave rightfully given my name, not able to sneeze without repercussions. The other you know only as a cold-hearted killer, doing the bidding of an evil radical group bent on changing the world.” Widowmaker rushed out almost nervously, aggressively.

                “I have always hated the name Amélie.” Was stated with annoyance into the stillness.    

                “My father gave me that name, and hated everything about me. My mother, she would just call me _Mon cœur_ , and cry at the brokenness in me _._ They forced me to wed, and thus forced a new name upon my shoulders that I hated.” She watched the eyes in front of her become a little darker, the body stiffen just a little.

                “The other name you know only as a cold-hearted killer, doing the bidding of an evil radical group bent on changing the world, no matter how they had to act to accomplish that mission.” The body lifted from the darkened wall and slowly started to approach

“You asked me to give myself to you, and I hesitated.” She stood before her now.

“You asked of me to tell you my name, _Ma moitié_ , and I hesitated.” Fingers slowly caress her cheeks, gliding back to the back of her neck as the body in front of her stands before her, bathed in the soft light from the moon

 “You never knew me for who I am, and time was never in our favor for you to learn” She was being lead now by the hand behind her neck into the small alcove, hidden from view.

Lean opened her mouth to say something, but a finger quickly stopped her when it was placed gently on her lips as her body was guided slowly closer to the one across from her.

“I have grown in the small amount of time we have known each other.” Was stated in a mumble as the eyes above her studied her reactions

A blank stare was her response as she watched the woman’s eyes become dilated when zeroing on her lips.

“I have grown attached to you, my biggest fear. When we were but little girls you found me, and showed me a brighter way, a better way. Oh, how I wanted you. You nothing but a child.” A kiss, lingering words said with bitterness

“Then to see you again, to hear your heart, I found that I needed you. You who filled all the dark places within my heart with such light, with feeling” another soft kiss as arms wrapped around her bringing their bodies together

“The night we made love I will never forget, you changed me, and I gave you my heart.” Tears mixed with the tender kisses now covered her lips as the arms wrapped around held her tightly.

“Then so soon I lost you, and I lost myself.” The body curled around her, holding her impossibly closer shaking tears running down her neck as the face hid from the world mumbling into her neck

                “I have done unmentionable things since then.” The words whispered in shame into her ear as the lips moved up her neck again suggestively, hands finding their way under her shirt, across her skin.

                Opening her mouth to respond she felt air leave it when she realized she almost couldn’t breathe. Considering the eyes across form her as she felt the body pull away, saw the panic. Not realizing what was going on until the gun fire started, the rage in bellows, the transparency of her hands. The giant ball of fire by the jet where her accelerator had been charging.

                Again it was an ethereal feeling of being in this time, and not. Of being here or not, but suddenly with a lot more control. Looking down at her hands and the odd shine through them, she only had a moment as ominics appeared in the entrance to their little get away and widows kiss was screaming at them. She felt her guns in her hands and her feet moving before she could even think, so used to battle she was at this point that she moved automatically.  She heard Widow move as well and like a well-choreographed dance they brought the small group down. Moving now on feet that didn’t quite touch the ground, but with no time to question why, they rushed back to the main base. A woman stood in the center, bodies littered the ground around her, laughing at their moaning.  

                A hand stopped her forward change and the other covered her mouth. She was roughly shoved to the side against Widows body, hidden from view. Tracer looked up in confusion. Fear was the only thing she saw in the eyes that looked wildly down at her. Widow held her close and whispered in her ear

                “Courir, mon amour, nous pouvons les sauver plus tard”

                Then she shoved her roughly in the opposite direction of the battle being waged, unstrapped widows kiss, flipped her visor down and immediately begin shooting as soon as she rounded the bend.     

 

Mon cœur – my heart

Ma moitié – my better half

“Courir, mon amour, nous pouvons les sauver plus tard”  - Run my love, we will save them later.

Side note: The meaning of **Amelie** is: Hard working. Industrious. Striving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is going to be flashing back a wee bit. Preview! (May change in acutal post)
> 
>  
> 
> “Subject 3.8.2 is responding to the recondition adequately. There are anomalies in her body that have seemed to almost fuse with her flesh. The lacerations sustained during the last trial have not been healed this time, so progression now is slowed. I believe the nanobots we have injected have destroyed the virus that was plaguing the blood stream in this woman’s body. I think it is a form of virus the way that is had multiplied and sustained itself fusing with the blood to pass on its genetic code. No doubt an experiment sanctioned by Overwatch for Mercy.”


	11. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point.. i dont even know what this is becoming. Its an adventure that is for sure... where its going... ill let you know...soon as i figure it out.  
> Enjoy  
> <3  
> -Chibiluv

-*-*-

 

                “Subject 3.8.2 is responding to the reconditioning adequately. There are anomalies in her body that have seemed to almost fuse with her flesh. The lacerations sustained during the last trial have not been healed as quickly this time, so progression now is slowed. I believe the nanobots we have injected have destroyed the virus that was plaguing the blood stream in this woman’s body. I believe it is a form of virus the way that it had multiplied and sustained itself fusing with the blood to pass on its genetic code. No doubt an experiment sanctioned by Overwatch from Mercy.”

                A pause as a glove finger slowly and distractedly moves over soft flesh a hum of confusion

“The subjects skin itself has turned a dark shade of blue. I cannot fix this, though I have tried. The fail-safe has anchored perfectly and has synced with the heart, and the heart itself has not deteriorated from the decreased pace. The subject should be able to run trial tests for movement in a week, my healing Nano bots are working as planned. “

                Rising the figure took the disposable gloves off her hands. Distractedly reading the monitors and picking up a data pad. After completing and updating the chart a tie was loosened, and a tired sigh given. They had almost lost the host multiple times during the reconditioning but finally all the subject had to do was heal. Excited thoughts of the technology fused within the subject’s body brought the person to the canteen where todays slop would be dished out and consumed without much care. Though the food was of higher quality then most ate even at thanksgiving, Moira never was one to pay attention to matters of her own flesh, and didn’t really give a damn about others. Respect born from fear was the normal around her, and she preferred it that way. Matters of the flesh where uninteresting unless imperfect to her, or perfected by her.

                This was the case when she was politely told to leave Overwatch and her research stolen by her associates. Mercy was in all fairness not responsible for the theft, a promise was given to her to continue with the experiments, so no anger was placed upon that child’s beautiful head. She mused about the soft spot of the angel and grew increasingly annoyed at the man who stood in front of her babbling about progress reports needed. Placing her hand upon his face she allowed her anger to surface briefly and smiled as he screamed incoherently, dropping to the ground a white foam spilling from his mouth. She wanted to work on the area effects of her new-found powers. Needing to tweak the left strand with another sequence of code should do it to be able to funnel the parasitic effects. She needed more time, she needed to test this.

                Too bad the airplane was gone and the time altering qualities with it.

-*-*-

                Months had passed with new body to add to her growing list of freaks. One man she couldn’t help but almost bulk at even attempting to alter or help. He was a pain in the ass on his best of days and a down right selfish whiny bitch for the rest. Yet the order from the higher ups and funding withdraws suggested that Moria buckled down and save his sorry ass life. To be fair though his cells being so damaged, where so easy to manipulate without repercussions, if he died it would be because he was weak not because of what she was doing to him. Handing onto life as he was with the very last of his strength, he seemed to be a fine specimen. Her little spiders went happily to work rebuilding and re-coded his DNA. Deciding to test the molecule displacement commands she had discovered, as well as a more robust and stronger body, she finished another check and looked at the half face the man supported. Without preexisting flesh to cover the face, she used a bone enhancing graph and sealed the man’s skull to what flesh he had left, creating a very grotesque look. Reaper is what she will call him, she decided. Though he looked worse then what he felt, the man would have to keep his mask on if he seriously wanted to fuck someone. The average person would be highly turned off at his appearance. Then again, musing now for the hell of it, she did know a few men and women who were unsavory enough to enjoy the concept.

                Yes. She would contact them, if he behaved.  Everyone deserved to be loved.

                Cracking her neck, she flipped the data from subject 9.7.1 to 3.8.2 code named Widowmaker. Amazing was her only though as she looked at the data graphs and progression models. With the project growth rate, not only physically but mentally, she would deem this an absolute success. As the subject wanted as well, she seemed to have no memory of her past. Nothing but a clean slate that recognized the basic synapse paths when prompted, and her bugs had dutiful destroyed the unwanted and unneeded information, without turning her into a vegetable state. She acted very well as well, and it was quite impressive. With the tweaks she constantly gave Widowmaker as well she was able to locate and develop the learning abilities her body went under during the physical conditioning as well. Years of muscle memory built up in a matter of weeks.

                It was only infuriating because Widowmaker herself as a subject was unique. The same procedure done multiple times since have all ended in failure. Her consumption rate for food was the biggest oddity. One would assume that with all the progress her body has made both mentally and physically, she would be consuming more calories to combat the growth. She was not though, almost as if she was receiving her energy in another form. It was not environmental, for the blood taken and tested weekly showed decay when exposed to radioactivity, sunlight, and stimulates.

                The growth itself though was a beautiful sight to behold. A fear in the back of her mind was always present, and she briefly thought this was how Victor must have felt in the book. Though she gave her creation a name instead of allowing people to just call it by her last. The man’s mistake because when giving something a name, you claim ownership. With the ownership comes responsibility.  With responsibility comes power. He did none of those things and his creation destroyed him.

                A confusing conundrum she didn’t really have time to ponder as a horrid screaming from the man on the table for more morphine filled her ears. Having enough of his childish ways she flipped the sound port to his monitor off and flipped him the bird. She understood that burn victims had to regrow all that flesh, but really her bots had blocked off 95 percent of the man’s pain. He was a fucking drug addicted pussy. Enough cocaine in his system at first mixed with such extensive burns would have anyone’s brain trying to melt out their ears. She had to be patient, he was also going through withdrawal. Making a mental note to naturalize that part of his brain, the desire, she quickly began thinking of something else.

                Standing she pushed the monitor to the top left of her position and a focused face ignored her as it continued to type on something in front of it.

                “Hello darling, and how goes the data collection form the exposed servers?” Moria inquired, hoping that she could finally get her hands on the relevant medical data that was exposed to the world.

                “I…. I don’t know I can’t seemed to bypass the firewall, they have to many ports on lock, and the server itself is not responding to outside probing, almost as if they have taken themselves off grid, unplugged. “Then a frustrated scoff and blue eyes looked suddenly up at her

                “We need to go in. We need to physically access the servers and download the information from Overwatches HQ, or what’s left of it anyway. When will your goon squad be operational?”

                “Soon. A week maybe two for Reaper to be functional enough, three if he tries to give me problems. “Moria only slightly annoyed at the challenging and mocking tone

                “Excelente. Hablaré contigo más tarde.” Was spoken in a distracted voice as the feed went black.

                Sighing warily Moria once again sat down in her chair and looked from one feed to two others. Her children. They were beautiful in their own way, and she couldn’t have been happier.

-*-*-

                She didn’t know why that face held such fear, or why she was listened to the panicked command. Her mind was to tired, to sluggish, she was so sleepy. Again, and again, she dodged the sights of man and robots alike, looking up and around for Widowmaker. She said we. She said that they would save them. Not her, not by herself.  Widow would find her. Falling finally into a dry and dank sewer drain, shivering from the intense rain that had started to fall, she curled herself into a small ball and moaned. Everything hurt, everything was on fire. Glowing blue faintly she felt her core pulsate. Feeling her body flicker she knew she didn’t have long now until the void swallowed her. She was as good as dead anyway and her fucking mouth couldn’t say anything. That was a love confession in the middle of a war. One that was not reciprocated. Not due to the feelings being absent but because of Time again, she seemed to want her, need her. Would do anything to bring her back into that soulless void and destroy her.

                Sleep found Lena easily and enough time had passed when she woke that she panicked. Her legs and arms had gone numb because of her curled-up position. She thought she was in the other place, or hell because of the smell. Crawling now on pins and needles she looked towards the sky, so blue. Looking around, all she could see was bodies and sky. Nothing moved except the feeder birds picking at the feast around them, and she began retching. No substance of value was placed upon the ground form her hunched dry heaving form and confusion ate at her core.

                After the dry heaving finally subsided she looked around fully on shaking legs. A small yet noticeable billow of smoke to the north east had her feet stumbling in that direction, nose all to quickly acclimating to the smell. Eyes that refused to focus to much on a face, or a body. Physical she still was, glowing, floating, so she had hope.  It took her most of the day to reach the point she had started from early that morning. Stumbling into the heart of camp she couldn’t help but stare numbly at the solo form who stood so stock still, head bowed like she was praying to the earth.

                “Ph…arh..” she crooked as loud as her ravaged throat would allow.

                The head whipped up and around to look at her. Blood from a nasty looking cut dried upon a face of wild and infuriated eyes.

                “YOU.” Was shouted so deadly that Lena took a step back and was immediately charged.

                A hand found its way around her neck and she was lifted off the ground by pure madness

                “Why did you run you traitor!” The body pivoted and threw her to the ground, knocking what little air she had left out.

                “You and that spider ran and left us to die!!” a fist connected, and a nose was broken.

                “You could have helped me!” Another punch connected with her cheek whipping her head to the side. She couldn’t struggle, she agreed.

                “They took them!!” another punch, darkness swimming in her vision

                “They took them all!” was the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her again.

-*-*-

                She woke up to a world that was sobbing, softness held her.

                “I’m sorry Lena! I’m so fucking sorry… God please be alright, please. I can’t do this by myself, please.” Soft hands brushed her bangs aside, water was poured down her throat as her neck and chin where lifted gently and slowly.

                Gasping and sputtering the water that had gone into her windpipe she sat up, fighting the arms that where around her.

                “Oh god Lena” was sobbed behind her as she fought to get away, scrambling to her feet to run as strong arms wrapped around her mid-section and held her to a soft broken form.

                “I’m sorry wait, please. Lena wait” softly cried into her neck, arms that supported steel holding her in place.

                “Why...” she could only croak out as memories of snuggling on a couch watching silly movies flashed before her eyes, laughing with her best friend that wasn’t a monkey man, who was also nice to snuggle with.

                “Why would you...” she felt the tears then, wondered on how she had any moisture in her body left to cry.

                “I don’t know, I’m sorry Lena I don’t know what came over me.” Said as the arms loosened slightly when Lena relaxed.

                Turning in the arms she gathered the scared woman in her arms and they cried together.

                “We will be okay” was the only thing she could whisper, gathering strength form the conviction in her words.  “tell me what happened.” Was the command as they separated brown eyes full of shame that couldn’t look at her.

                “The plane exploding woke us up. I only had time to grab this pistol before the other soldiers where telling us to evac and run. We didn’t have time. A woman with powers that I have never seen was with Reaper. She just… it was… my suite is gone “The woman shut down after that and could only mutter to herself incoherently

                 “They took them all though.” Was finally coherently spoken with conviction looking at Lena in the eyes

                “We can get them back, they didn’t actually kill anyone... Not form Overwatch anyway “she said looking around silently again.

                Lena finally noticed the bodies and quickly stood up and looked around fully.

                “Holy hell... We need…” her brain started to become overstimulated at the staggering loss around her.   

                 “My accelerator!” she could only hope as she stumbled towards the smoking plane.

                Or the giant hole and bits of melted frame that had been the plane. She didn’t understand without an anchor how was it even possible that she was still there. Soon after a command from her shocked mouth they begin frantically search around for any means of transportation that they could use. Once that was achieved the grim task of finding supplies, even repurposed from the bodies around them. It took two days to not only find the supplies but right parts and pieces from the other destroyed vehicles to get the one they had ready and operational. Filled to the brim with ammo, fuel, and food they set off north towards Moscow. Hoping to be able to hawk some of the supplies for much needed funds.

                Widowmaker had yet to be seen or asked about. She was terrified to know, finding little comfort in the fact that a body was not found. Either she escaped and was left behind, or she was captured like the rest and needed saving.

-*-*-

                What Lena did not expect was the reception they received upon entering Mosco.

                “Katya Volskaya” was the offered hand given once the guns where lowered from their faces and their own taken.

                Soft, was the only thought as a pleasured slightly coy smile was given to her. A cocky grin found her face and she couldn’t help but smirk at Pharah who could only roll her eyes. Dirty, bloody, bruised, and broken Tracer apparently still had it.

                That or she was cringing and trying to be nice.

                “Tracer.” She liked her delusions though and gently released the firm grip standing taller than the hunched form from before.

                She heard men rummaging around in the vehicle behind her and motioned to it.

                “Power cells, ammo, dog tags.” She stated looking the woman in the eyes “As many as we could gather quickly but to many for two to collect.”

                A nod was her response as the woman pivoted and the limos door was opened for her. With a glance over her shoulder motioning she climbed alluringly into the vehicle. Looking to her right she found a corresponding shrug and followed suite. A good air filtration system imbedded into the pores of the vehicle kept the smell away from the woman who sat as far away as politeness dedicated and offered them refreshments, asked questions about what happened, assured them of their victory. Expressed that she was glad representatives thought to bring her the news of the front lines personally. Trying not to overly stuff her face so questions could be answered and given freely, the hunger pains for real food could be heard by her stomachs loud demand.

                “I have arranged a room for the both of you to freshen up a bit when we arrive. Our meeting can continue after you have had some refreshments and perhaps a day or two rest” was the final word as the limo stopped and she motioned for them to get out of the vehicle.

                Nervously Lena stepped out and then couldn’t help but gape and look up, and up, and up again at the giant robot to the left. It was massive. Fareeha stepped out of the vehicle shoving Lena a little to move. Surprisingly Katya stepped out as well and Lena’s nervousness only intensified as she was given the motion to follow again, as armed escorts surrounded them. Katya was given a data pad and they droned in Russian quickly shot back and forth between her and the tall scrawny man. A personal assistant by the looks of him. She leads them, like lambs to a slaughter, to a hallway with doors spaced out sparingly. On full alert for any movement behind them, she watched the woman brush the man off and open the door to her right personally. She again motioned them to follow her, and they did.

                It was a very warm and inviting entrance way, a soft buttery looking living room set in front of a modest sized tv to the left. Doors along the far wall, and a kitchen area to the right.

                “These are standard officer quarters, there is only one bedroom, but I am sure you two can work something out. Fresh tows, linin, and cloths are in the bathroom and bedroom respectively. Ladies enjoy, I will be back in a matter of days.” She said in a rush, eyes focused on the data that was being displayed

                “Are we prisoners” bluntly asked form Fareeha

                Eyes blinking the face looks at her in confusion

                “You are guests, Pharah and Tracer. You can leave this room and explore if you wish, I just ask that you not lose your guards for there are certain areas that they will not allow you to enter without the proper clearance. Please, I must go now” was said with such honestly that the hackles that had risen from Fareeha had lowered, if only slightly.

                They were left alone in the room to look at each other warily not really understanding what was going on. Soon though a wicked smile from Fareeha had her shoving Lena hard enough to trip.

                “I GET THE SHOWER!” was shouted with such glee and a giggle as the taller form took off, slamming the door to the bathroom before Lena’s feet found her again.

                Shaking her head at the antics she immediately began rifling through the kitchen area, thank all deities, that fresh easily combined food was in the refrigerator and cupboards. A feast made for weary queens soon filled the counter as Lena tried to portion enough for her belly and her friend. Figuring the taller woman could pack more down as she looked at her hands, figuring she wouldn’t be much longer. Moaning at the soft meat and cheese that melted in her mouth placed upon a Baggett so soft it was sinful as she ate. A bubbly beverage written in Russian was her choice of drink, and was only mildly surprised at the harsh strong flavor, not to sweet but just enough for her shocked mouth after weeks of rations and stale water.

                Surprisingly the wet form of her friend appeared quicker then expected and a smile was given to her

                “I tried to save you some hot water, I see that you have left me some meat” affectionately said to her as she whooped in joy and had her pants down and shirt off before even hitting the bathroom door.

                Once bathing and eating had been completed she found herself sitting next to Fareeha on the couch made for two, fresh cloths and sleepy eyed. It was a comfortable fit, not to close to be smothering, but touching. Knowing that each other’s body was real, that they were alive. They fell asleep Lena head on Fareehas shoulder, Fareehas head resting on hers, as she flickered in and out of existence with her heartbeat.

-*-*-

                “Celeste! Oh my god what happened to you” a panic voice asked as an old ghost form the past dropped to the ground with her, not able to support her weight.

                Panic calling for help from her old best friend, a dancer. She was lifted in a man’s strong arms and placed gently on something soft.

                “Babe get me the medical kit in the office, the giant one, she opened that wound it looks infected.” Was distantly spoken as a hand firmly held her down after she tried to get up again

                “Lena, they took her. They had to of. I couldn’t find her, please help me” she pleaded with them, knowing they would understand.

                They know who she had been, she didn’t know who else to go to.

                “It’s alright Celeste, your safe, your safe” hands running over her forehead, soft soothing voice repeated the mantra as she slowly blacked out

-*-*-

                She slept the next few days, finding the moments of brief wakefulness food being fed to her, a voice saying that remarkably she was healing at a rate he had never seen, that she was safe. The first full day of wakefulness had her eyes landing on Monique, her beautiful soul.

                “Hello _Monique”_ her tired voice whispered as a head whipped up from a data pad.

                “Oh my god Celeste your awake, are you awake this time? Alexander said that the fever makes you forget ” nervous hands run over her forehead, hands cool, like old times.

                “Merci chérie, comme tu m'as manqué.” Celeste whispered feeling the tears she had held back for so long slowly fall from her eyes

                “J'ai traversé l'enfer.” Stated with a slight hiccup as arms where immediately wrapped around her and soft breast to cry into as the arms wrapped around her protectively.

                “C'est d'accord mon amour, Je suis là” was the endearing whispers from her dearest friend.

                Once she was cried out she only felt slightly better looking to the green eyes of her friend. The memories of dance school flashing before her mind. The late nights, the horribly long days. The loneliness, the excitement of the clubs and all that came with the adventures of being free from their parents even for those moments.

                 Lena.

                 “All is forgiven.” Was the simple statement that had her eyes widening and she looked into eyes so full of love and understanding.

                My how she had missed this woman. The sister born to a different family.

                “Tell me how you have been” she implored, not wanting to think upon sadness now.

                A tale woven of a passionate affair with a married man that led her to the hospital after she had lost Celeste to the murderous organization, they claimed her dead.  She told of love at first sight with the man that was her husband currently, described it in the knowing way. The children they had, the life they made together. She could only feel heartbroken at the missed memories and felt her heart swell in happiness. Soon scampering feet could be heard, and a beautiful small girl bound into the room. Black long hair, in a style so familiar squealed in joy at the sight of her mother running and jumping into the waiting arms. A strong tall man, built like a house, black raven hair walked in smiling, holding a vastly dwarfed pink purse and shopping bags with unicorns on them. Russian accent inquired her health, soft calloused hands checked her wounds. She spoke painfully through tears as the small girl, held in mother’s arms, called her auntie.

                                                                                                   -*-*-

                Only a few more days were spent at her safe heaven, a longing in her chest quickening her pace. Afraid somehow, she would bring them more misery then not she swore that she would return, or find them. Not being to fully explain the past to this point, she could only tell them the truth of the moment, she was wanted by Talon. That she should have never put them at risk. That she loved Monique and little Amélie with all her heart, and then she was gone.

-*-*-

                Tracer had finally gotten in contact with Sombra, who was off the grid as far as Talon knew, or so they all prayed. She had located a facility that some of the others were being held at. It had been only a week, but they had finally made their way to the entrance that the most current schematics said was available to their limited skill set. Without Pharah’s suite, she was basically grounded and extremely grumpy for it. That in no way meant she couldn’t launch a rocket, or twenty.  Tracer herself and her… unique momentary abilities had her bypassing areas that a normal person couldn’t get to. A visor over her eyes had Sombra feeding her relative data as she moved, like position of camera eyes and when to active her weird cloths that somehow fooled the detection of the heat signatures. It also helped the fact that she could walk through walls as needed, her body fighting to stay in this plain. It was more of a struggle to have her hands or feet go solid then it was to be more vapor. Easily subduing the two guards in the control room with silent rounds, she allowed a body to drop out of the main console chair.

                Easily she found the port and plugged in the weird stick that allowed Sombra full access to the compound. Watching in rapt fascination screens where opened, viewed, and dismissed at almost a dizzying rate. Wondering if she was truly able to read and process the information on the screen, the lights that were once red became green, alarms where disengaged. The security system went dark. She watched as Pharah entered the building, wearing a visor like her own. Pharah was to go and help the others while she located and prepped there escape vehicle. Looking at the data as she walked, amazed at the technology at Sombra’s fingertips, she felt relieved that Widowmaker was not on the list, yet also discourage. Bypassing hallways and walking though what almost felt like the shop of horrors for Lena, she located the hanger. Wondering what kind of mad experiments went on in a place like this. Viewing and slightly relieved there didn’t seemed to be to many guards in the vicinity, she pushed the button on the visor when she appeared on the inside of the hanger, relaying the information first to Pharah and locating the quickest route to pick them up at.

                Finding the perfect jet for their current needs and future ones, a _very new_ and sexy transport jet, she easily phased inside and focused on solidifying her ass again. Finding her energy waning she promised herself a few more hours and she could rest. Plugging the dongle once again into an open port and flipping the visor back over her eyes she watched the data stream and multiple applications running while other things happened so fast that she became confused.

                “Oi, after all this is said and done you have to teach me how to do that” she whispered into the mic “can you pull up the pilot’s manual really quick it has a few new tweaks I need to verify”

                A digitized form of Sombra in the left corner of her eyes laugh and a purr of agreement was her response as she brought up the pilot’s guide for the aircraft, flipping the pages at an acceptable rate until told to stop, working in the background.

                Soon all lock out commands and security features had been turned over to Tracer. Giving a whoop, she quickly readjusted the safety belt and started the jet. Electronically the bay doors where opened and gunfire started quickly pelleting the hall of the jet. Made with a new alloy to be able to deflect most gun shots, some Talon agents where hit by ricochet.

                “Tracer, where the hell are you! We needed you here yesterday!” was shouted suddenly with gunfire in the background.

                “Hang on then, where’s your visor we just got up in the air.” Tracer responded feeling rushed and a little annoyed as her hands fumbled with the switches needed to help stabilize the altitude they were gaining unable to have them faze correctly.

                It was getting worse.

                Trying to ignore the fear that was crawling up the back of her throat she navigated easily to the small outcropping of rocks that they had relayed to be the best pick up zone and squinted in confusion, as she idled the jet and opened the bay doors, the few souls running to hop aboard. A woman who she faintly recognized was walking calmly behind the running forms considering the jet. As tracer reached out and helped pull Soldier 76 abroad her eyes meet that of the calm ladies.

                Suddenly the morning of the attack flashed before her eyes and she couldn’t help but gasp at the walking from, wrath like in her canter. Before she knew the woman was standing before her as the others headed further into the bay shouting about takeoff. Smiling the woman grabbed her by the back of the neck, causing her legs to lock and her moth to be left open in a silent scream as darkness funneled in her throat. It crept around her mind, sucking what little happiness she had left away. Her blood was on fire, she felt something pop, her ear drums form the pressure no doubt of her brain swelling.

                She knew nothing but darkness and she felt herself being lifted into the woman’s arms.

-*-*-

Merci chérie, comme tu m'as manqué – thank you dear, how I have missed you

J'ai traversé l'enfer  - I have been through hell

 _Celeste_ – name for widowmaker means heavenly in french.


	12. Find me, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, i do apologize for this taking so long. I will try to update this faster, times are hard for me right now. Give me time, and i shall give you this story.  
> Thank you  
> -Chibiluv

               Only a few times before had she ever been kissed like this. Soft caresses that penetrated the depths of her very soul, as they came together. It was like holding lightning in her hands the way the sensations flew though her body into the one on top of her, then back. Gentle hands slowly took possession of her face as the kiss depends, a strong body loomed over hers as again and again their lips met and parted, passions weakening what resolve she had left. Her name whispered in breathless gasps as the lips moved to her neck, nipping at the overly sensitive flesh, hands roamed over her breasts, over her hips as her body was lifted and crushed against the other. One of her many weaknesses’ that this woman before her knew instinctively. Aggression overcame passion in a way as she reversed their bodies, now laying on top, unfastening the locks on the uniform, shoving the material aside as her hands found the silky-smooth skin beneath. She heard herself give a low and sensual moan as she ground herself into her love underneath her, leaning into the breathtaking kiss with a sigh. Allowing the reversal for the moment they melded together, praying that the moment could last forever.

               A buzz in the back of her mind distracted her, a flash over her shoulder had her glancing, just for a moment, and the sensations of the body was gone, she was covered in blue. Screaming now holding her head as pain shot from one eye to the other, a grating now could be heard screeching out its defiance. Numb then, she stood in a darkened room, holding onto her head as a lamp above hummed, flickering on in the stillness.

               “No…not again.” She whispered only to herself, feeling empty at the solidness of her form.

               Days had passed, maybe weeks, she was never sure. The only thing she was sure of was the voice over her head barking commands, asking questions she didn’t have the strength to refuse the answers to. They kept her drugged, finding the fighting spirt the first time she woke up almost overwhelming, and the truth had a habit of being giggled form her loose tongue. Physically besides the weird shots, the blackout moments, they left her intact. No missing parts of her body, enough blood to keep her alive. Food was rich, when she wasn’t so nauseous to eat, and the small area that kept her anchored to the world immaculately clean. They allowed her a computer, but no access to the outside world, instead loading and controlling what she saw and was able to do. Games, movies, other drivel. They loaded the thing up with ways to escape reality. Though with the way her thoughts always spun in circle she wished she could take advantage of it, the screen would just show her lights of other colors that were not blue, white, or black.

               She was tired. She was confused, she didn’t understand why they were treating her this way, or what they did to her when the times of sleep was upon her. Her back constantly itched and the bandage they placed around her torso was to complex for her fuzzy brain to even comprehend on how to unravel. Her only sanity was when she closed her eyes at night, and remembered. They, to her knowledge, didn’t try to alter her mind. So, she slept more then was probably needed, ran in place, jump jacked, did her crunches, meditated. Anything physical except get lost in the void so that she could stay sharp when an opportunity presented itself for escape. So far none had.

  
              She was terrified.

  
*-*-*

               She was quite beautiful, in a sparrow kind of way. The cage bird metaphor not lost on Moria as she watched the same routine from her office. Stirring her tea her eyes flicked form monitor to monitor, that data piling in faster than her ability at points to catalog. It seemed that the virus that they had found in Widowmakers blood was the same as in Tracers. The main difference was though was Tracers virus had mutated beyond what Moria though possible. It had taken on a form like that of her own blood, almost taking over the use of blood and need of creating more. Its energy source was the same anchor points energy within the girls body. It had mutated her cells down to the fundamental points that the virus was helping the host actually stay in this time line without the external component. They where a hybrid of mechanical and organic. She injected the girl with some of the same radioactive components that the virus seemed to thrive off of, and was amazing at the results. Her skin itself had started glowing a faint blue. If you looked hard enough you could watch the glowing virus flow along the veins.

               It explained the condition Widowmaker had failed in the long run. The cells where adaptive and hid their DNA sequence within the hosts body, and it had already replaced all her genetic material, meaning that the time of infection, the cells had already began to replace the original by the time she had come back to them. They also evolved though to the point to where any improvements to the original structure was incorporated, and any faults denied and fixed. They learned about the host, it was a terrifying concept.

               What was frustrating Moria now is the fact that it still didn’t explain how Tracer was able to manipulate the time stream with or without her Anchor. The DNA couldn’t lie, but it was so subtle in the sequence that she couldn’t for the life of her figure out. She knew her own time with the woman was running out, the agents of Overwatch seemed to be always lurking in the back of her mind threatening to steal her little sparrow and set her free. She knew what she had to do, and felt it odd that where normally for her desire to know she would stop at nothing to get the answers she needed. Now though, something in her had shifted looking at the faintly glowing form before her. Her eyes couldn’t help but trace the outline of the woman’s hips, breast, her hands. She was enthralled watching the woman exercise and the soft way she shifted her form, the way she held herself. Her hair had grown out a bit, and tended to defy gravity and form a soft halo around the innocent face. Wide eyes that even glowed at night now would stare at nothing lips parted. Sometimes those eyes showed happiness and a joy for life so beautiful that her heart would physically hurt form the feelings, then other times a darkness overcame them. These where the times the Moria would be on standby, waiting for the beautiful bird to fly at the bars of her cage, to try and break her own neck.

  
*-*-*

               Everything around her was silent. She looked over the city landscape and felt her body shiver in the coldness that surrounded her. She watched as small dots moved about their everyday tasks, unknown of the deadly predator that watched them. Snow drifted slowly down in a lazy dance across the landscapes. She felt nothing. Nothing to break the mundane that was this world. She needed her so, everything else was small and dull in comparison. It would take an army, it would take a miracle. She could be both, but even thinking of the building that held her light sent prickles of fear up her spine. She knew that it wasn’t the way she was treated that gave her such fear, but the one who did it. Those eyes that loved, those eyes that felt nothing. The woman was an enigma and it scared her to think of her light with such a creature.

               Shifting she felt her old companion shift with her, smiling just slightly to herself. Widows kiss was something good that came of that time, the freedom. To go back to it would be a simple as walking to the front doors and knocking. Moria understood her revenge, she understood her pain. She then frowned at herself at the evidence of Stockholm syndrome, knew that she wanted the safety of nothingness. Looking at the building now to her right she realized it was so close, and yet it felt a million miles away. Could she walked back into that world again, and demand her love. Would it be that simple? Had she wasted all this time rescuing the others, in the hopes that they would help her? Even the monkey bulked venomously and demanded more time. Time was a luxury that they didn’t have, how could they not understand the need of it. She was done with them.

               She sighed. She was the key to this place, the key to unlocking the doors that held her love prisoner. Hands shaking, she shot her hook and lowered herself to the slush of the street below. Trying to calm her painfully racing heart she slowly approached the front doors to the massive cooperation. She knew that the eyes had been on her since she approached. She didn’t know what left over tech was still in her body from the past, knew that it was more then what even Mercy was capable of detecting, not knowing to look in the first place. Flexing her hand, she supposed holding back all those times would still be a positive thing. No new data made her seem like her own life had stabilized, maybe in Morias mind reverted. She cared naught, the only thing she wanted at this moment was to feel Lenas heartbeat, see those eyes filled with love looking at her again.  
Nothing else mattered.

               So she found herself in the main lobby of the building, images of the layout flickering over her left eye and the device that Sombra had placed over hear ear. Sombra was whispering like a lover about the security measures she read from the specs, the amount of resistance she was about to be faced with. Straightening her spine, she moved, like she belonged lifting her hood more securely around her face. Thankful of the cold, and the mannerisms so easily adapted to by the mindless drones around her, the elevator she needed to use strangely abandoned. No soul entered or left the thing and she knew that this was the last of freedom. She stepped onto the elevator and held her hand up to the information pad. Watching the green light roam across her hand, then her body, then the red light that searched for her eyes.           

             The doors closed, she felt metal frame around her descend.

*-*-*

               The humming in her mind that woke her this time was overwhelming. Everything hurt, she found that she was caught in a silent scream while blood rushed to her head. Her arms where bound, her legs where bound, gravity was harshly pulling her down. She tried to lift her head, and found it almost impossible. Stabbing pain in her back made her gasp air into her lungs, pulling on as much as she needed was a struggle. She heard a dripping and forced her eyes to focus in the middle of her vision on a small pool of blood, the dripping coming from her own nose. Finally finding the strength she turned her head, and couldn’t help the terror that crawled along her spine… There where tubes, multiple tubes of various sizes extending from the strange machine behind her to her back, feeding her a strange blue liquid. Her own blood seemed to be cycled though as well, her own life.  
The humming, was from a doorway, covered in blue. The same blue as the void that she had been stuck in for so long. A conduit was what she was now. An accessory to a machine that breathed. Her hands, her skin, her body was pulsating with the doorway, a part of her now doubt was used in the creation. A form stepped up to the doorway barely seeing her as it put a shaking hand up, reaching for the space.

               “I have waited a long time for this moment” was spoken clearly out loud. As the form turned she saw tears in the eyes of the woman. “I am sorry for what it is worth, that you have to go through this for me to save the world. I need to know what we will be against, to know how to prevent it.” She said as she approached Lena.

               A glove-less hand wiped her tears away, a mouth gently kissed hers. The pain her body vibrated with allowed the hollow words to numb her mind, as she watched with glassy eyes, the woman stand and quickly without pausing enter the doorway.

               The only thing she heard now as her eyes began to cross was the humming from the machine, the dripping sound as the blood escaped her body. She didn’t know how long she had hung there, how many times this had happened, how much more her body could endure.


	13. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm..  
> >_>'  
> Enjoy!  
> ^_^  
> -Chibiluv

                “Sombra…Sombra!” she whispered into the dark metal box she found herself in. It still felt as if she was descending but any feeds from the visor had cut out, leaving her with the humming of the elevator and the silence. Her heart was beating seemingly out of her chest, and she was trying desperately not to hyperventilate at the closeness of the four walls around her. Breath, that’s all she could do at this moment, and worry. Breathing was helping, worrying was making that pain of loss in her chest try to expand and explode within her. She readjusted her grip on Widows Kiss, realizing that the gun was indeed in her hands, the numbness of gripping the cold metal penetrating the fog of her mind.

                Focus.

                She had to focus, anything could be beyond the doors once they opened, she needed to be ready for anything. Bracing then as she felt the descent slow, she pivoted her body to the side of the doorway and waited, heating how her mind seemed to be so fractured. A hissing, the doors opening, blackness. Flipping the visor back over her eyes she checked for heat signatures, movement, anything.

                Nothing.

                Water dripping, the heavy damp air causing her lungs to want to reject the air that was presented, it was foul. She didn’t understand, the last time she remembered running though these halls, lights, sound, the drum of humanity. These halls where empty, and in disrepair. Slowly, painfully slowly, she began to move. Each step braced for something, anything to happen. With each step of nothingness, the hairs on the back of her neck rose just a bit more. The sickness in her stomach, within her heart, spread just a bit more. What if she wasn’t here? What if she never found her? Was she bound to chase this woman forever, never being able to just wake up in the morning, laughing, holding each other? Why did everything have to be a fight in this life, a struggle just to stay within sight of each other.

                Not that she didn’t enjoy the sight of her.

                My god she loved the sight of her. The eyes of endless emotions, always flicking with naughty intentions, filled with passion. The soft cheeks that seemed to always be crinkled in amusement, the way the small plump lips always had something snarky to say. Ears to small for her head that would turn so red at the drop of a hat, she knew what she would be thinking of. Her soft hair that always defied gravity and smell of the outside. The ambiance of defiance and cockiness hiding that gentle soul.

                She had to stop, she realized, because she had stopped. Stopped listening, stopped moving, almost stopped breathing. Lost within the cage of her own mind, it was so much better then this reality. She knew, without a doubt, she would follow Lena into hell itself in order not to lose her again. A faint buzzing then, registered in her confused mind as she tried to shake off the path of her musings. The visor still held nothing unusual in readings, no body signatures where present, just machines and…a weird fluctuation of heat in the thermal scope. What would flick like that, hot and cold she wondered hurrying to the door that the object was contained in. 

                At first, she couldn’t quite grasp what she was looking upon. The brightness washing out her night vision causing her eyes to be plagued with pain. The visor easily flicking up into the rest position on her head as she rapidly blinked, praying that no lasting damage had been done. Blurry tear-filled eyes began to focus on the fingers that where desperately trying to protect them from the blue light. Blue lights where a Lena thing, she thought as her head focused on the sight, hands finding widows kiss again after the shock.

                A doorway stood, it seemed on its own made entirely of blue. No frame, no one around. She walked the few paces that would give her a better view, and slipped. Frowning she looked at the ground, and became worried. Fresh blood not yet turned dark and sticky like a small river it seemed to meld into. Someone had been in here a lot. Bending she swore she saw flecks of blue within the dark red. A trick of the doorway no doubt. Hanging tubes above her then drew her attention, some coated in blood, some that looked to be attached at one point to something. A computer set up only a few paces to her right, she approached it trying not to gag at the smell of the blood.

                The computer powered on easily, and she hoped that with something grounding the connection, her visor would be able to connect with Sombra again. Using the wire jack that extended from the back, she plugged into the port and waited. Moments it seemed after she saw the familiar flick of screens, heard the magical swishing of fingers moving in the air. Her pocket genius at work, discovering the mysteries of the creepy cave. Her eyes where drawn repeatedly to the doorway as she leaned her hands over the monitor display now, attempting to figure out what the woman was seeing. She realized then that the computer had been in a state of deconstruction, erasing what secrets it held.

                “Brace yourself.” Was the harsh command, seeming to be torn out of the silence.

                A voice that she longed to hear spoke.

                “Why…why are you doing this…” she sounded so broken. It couldn’t be.

                “Humanity is going to die. I am attempting to save it. That is all this is child. You have within yourself the way, I have within myself the means to make sure it happens.” Morias voice.

                “It…hurts.” Moaned then brokenly.

                Silence greeted that statement as noises in the background picked up. Hissing and popping sounds, a thump of a body hitting the ground.

                “For what its worth.” Whispered so quietly the audio feed barely caught it “I am sorry.”

                Swishing of material, a grunt, then silence.

                “What happened, what is going on! God dammit Somba!?” she heard herself shout. Trying to take over the computer feed, to find the files, to see what had happened. Sombra had locked her out already and her shaking hands where making a mess of the touch screen, tears blurring her vision. She watched helplessly as files where thrown around the screen, corrupted pieces that looked like snow slowly being sewn together.

                A gasp from her lips at the sight then, a single blurry image, Moria lifting the small bundle that was her love in her arms. Face pained and pinched looking down into the blank stare. Another image, the back of Moria, her lovers stick pale legs sticking out from the from in front of the doorway.

                “Is she dead? Did they go through? Did she take her through the doorway!?!” She felt the panic, bile rose in her throat. “SOMBRA!?”

                “I don’t…” was the hesitant reply. “I don’t know, Celeste wait!”

                No longer listening she felt herself pull away, forgetting about the voice, the plug, the insanity that was in her mind. She knew that blue, she knew what it meant.

                “Does it change, does the destination change!?” she shouted resisting the urge to just run.

                “I don’t know, I don’t understand what I’m looking at!” the panic now as in the others voice “Celeste you can’t!!!”

                The voice didn’t matter, the sounds of panic and desperation. She was in there, the void again. Not again. She didn’t fight the last time, allowed her to be stuck. The madness she knew her love endured, could she do it again? With Moria of all people, it was unacceptable. Her heart leads her body then and nothing else mattered.

                She ran towards the doorway.

*-*-*    

                She knew this blue that pierced her eyelids. Cracking her eyes open, held securely afloat, she could only groan. Her body was sore, her mind was fractured again. How... Why.. it didn’t really matter, muttering from above had her glancing at the face above.

                “Moria…what...” she heard herself ask

                “Where is the other doorway!?!?” shouted down at her, eyes wide in fear.

                “There isn’t one.” As the arms dropped her, attempted to drop her, there was no gravity.

                “There never has been one. Its like… nothing.” She heard herself state, looking at the panic form before her.

                “You just…exist. Until you don’t.” she felt weird, wired and alive. “I could have told you this, if you would have just asked. You asked a lot of useless questions the time you had me.” She stated feeling energy being vibrating within her.

                “What…did you do to me?” then realizing then that her hands, arms, legs, where glowing.

                Moria’s hands where gripped in her hair, her eyes wide in fright. She remembered her first reactions to the void, the terror. The dizzying effect of the loss of gravity, the grating sounds of absolutely nothing. Curious she floated naked in front of the normal stoic woman, watching as she freaked out.

                “Soon something will happen, rifts in the nothingness that will allow us to see” Lena then put her hand on the other woman’s chest and pushed just slightly back her body slowly away. Panic shone, and the woman desperately grabbed at her, held her close. She was shaking so violently

                “You don’t understand!” she shouted then shaking her now, like a terrier with a ragdoll “I have done this trip before, I have done it multiple times with you before, multiple times! There has always been a doorway! That is how I knew we would be all right, something has changed, a variable I did not foresee!”  The shaking slowed as the woman’s eyes narrowed on her face. “It’s you…your awake.”

                Mumbling to herself now she forgot about Lena in her arms. Small flickers of light flashed in her vision. Almost curiously she reached out and realized that it was almost like a button, wondering what would happen if she pressed it, so she did. Never one to shy away from the strange. A door way appeared then, bright and glowing, distorting the vast nothingness with its openly otherness.

                It wasn’t the door that drew her eyes so frantically, but the person stepping though.

*-*-*    

                She didn’t know what to expect, hadn’t stopped to even consider, and then the realization that nothing happened as she went from one point of the blue doorway, to the other. Nothing, just the other side. It was crushing in the intensity of the failure. 

                “No..” she whispered into the air, turning and trying again, from the back, maybe it was truly the front. Nothing. The computer station, the screen silent and not moving, stuck on the last screens of Lena being held by that monster before the doorway.

                “No no no no no” she heard herself mutter, mind frantically trying to find a way, body feeling the effects of shock, of wanting. She quickly stepped back to the computer and plugged the visor back in.          

                “It didn’t work! Nothing happened!” She cried into the darkness, feeling the bile raise in her throat as the knowledge of Lena being lost invaded her mind. A panic attack was the last on the list of needs, but first on the actual as the room tilted, her vision darkened. She was hyperventilating while trying desperately craw out of her skin, her mind refusing to focus. She lost track of time then, not able to pull herself from the grips of darkness, feeling the tears and the walls fall, feeling like the world had caved into her. She found herself a while latter huddled in ball below the desk, soft soothing sounds of a Cello lessening the fear and panic. A song that she watched talented hands perfect over countless nights to woo her from the shadows. A smile that graced those lips as she pulled her time and time again against her will to stand in front of her, to allow her heart to need just that much more of the beauty and vision in front of her.

                Anger. It rose within her so hot and violent that she didn’t remember standing.

                “Where is she.” Commanded then into mic, sanity slipping with time as it passed.

                “She is in the future.” A gravely voice that she knew to well stated. Looking finally at the screen in front of her she watched the once corrupted data stream effortlessly. The lights where on, the other monitors on, each one being used. More then one person had to be in this room with her.

                “Who else is helping.” She inquired then feral sounding growl.

                “We all are.” Came the reply sounding to her right, she tilted her head “The medical data alone will take me some time to sort through. These readings, they can’t be right.” Mercy sounded to stressed and distant.

                “While you were…disposed of… I found the broken server link, and easily patched us through. We have all the original data back up and running, and everything else this corporation was doing. Teraflops of data is what we are looking at, so your going to have to fucking chill and give us some time.” Sombra. She wasn’t happy. Relief replaced the anger. Legs giving out, she sat then on the ground, her lovers blood a foot away mocking her.

                If only she had been here sooner.

*-*-*    

               

 


	14. Reddition douce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided that i will leave this part of the series here. I have told their story, and need to branch out a bit more.  
> <3  
> Cheers,  
> Chibiluv  
> (PS MERRY XMAS!!)

                It a surreal experience when you watch someone who could be your twin appear suddenly before you. It’s a terrifying experience when you look into their eyes and see a void of blackness so thick that you feel as if your soul is being drawn out of your body. When their skin, like yours, pulsates and glows blue, but with a higher degree of intensity.

                “How…how is this possible??!?” Moria shrieked above her, terror lacing her words to the point of breaking.

                “Simple, your created me.” Was the response as the endless void into those eyes and the rage apparent glared at the woman who began shaking so violently that any movement could knock her foundations and she would crumble.

                “Now, it’s time for you to go home Moria, this is no longer your journey to make.” Was the command from a voice that was the same as her own yet deeper and hallow sounding. A darker blue light, like that of the doorway appeared behind them and swiftly the apparitions stepped forward and Moria was shoved none to kindly backwards, a terrified gasp escaping form her mouth. Glancing past the fallen form she felt her hole body stand on attention, legs straightening, and body flexed towards it

                “Amélie!!” she shouted while the door disappeared.

                “Soon.” A soothing voice to her right said as a hand was placed on her shoulder “we need to talk first young me.”

                “I am not you!” she shouted  breaking the contact and then trying for the dramatic pivot that just twisted her back painfully as she glared into the void of her eyes.

                “Actually, you are. Look I remember this very well, I know what you are feeling, what your experience, how all of this fucked up shit goes down. So instead of the previous one before who helped me, I am going to try something.” Then she smacked her, hard. “Don’t you ever, every fucking think of kissing another girl “Another smack so violent that the shock of it kept her silent “Always remember that the woman you just saw, is the key to every fucking thing. EVERYTHING. Not within that cesspit we call a life, but EVERYTHING. Your heart, your soul, your mind belongs to her, so stop fucking fighting it. You’re not long to stay hidden in that world, soon everything, everything is going to turn to shit, and I mean the kind where you wake up wanting to die and you must drag your sorry ass up, and onwards. People that you care about, if they die, there’s no going back, we can’t alter the past!” was shouted at her with such command that she felt herself shrink back a little, afraid.

“ My point of being here, not to guide you in what happens over there, but to help you in here. Out there changes so much so easily on a whim. It took me ages to find you Lena of the promised time that you can’t fuck this up.”

                She stepped away then and pivoted “This, this is your domain, like Sombra works so much within her little mainframe of electronical data, this is your mainframe. We are not alone in this vast expanse of nothingness. What you and so many others don’t realize is there are others who stole and perfected that technology from the jet. They have been altering time as we know it, perfecting it, and warping it to their own pleasures.”  She spun and monitors like Sombras appeared around her bod. Her hands glowed a faint tinted green as the screens began to move, pivot and shift, images, videos hovered and shifted with the screens.  “Normally your just wade threw a bunch of shit. Each timeline that you have touched you have at your fingertips. Think of it like this… “  she stopped as she realized that walking behind Lena was a no go because she hadn’t learned how even stand yet and was trying to wiggle her body around and seeming only to grunt in frustration.

                “Okay… Haven’t figured out the moving bit yet have you… Right form the top. Instinctively you knew how to walk, how to breath and move in the physical world out there when you where blinking out of existence right? It’s the same concepts in here, this is your world. Its our space? Like…coded into our DNA this is a part of the whole expanse of the void that we….” A blank stare greeted here words. “Fuck…this is going to take forever.”

 

*-*-*    

 

                “No….Nope…. Not even close… CONCERTRATE” was shouted in her face as yet again she tried brining up the screen, she could feel it, like a little puff of goo that wanted her to make it bigger

                “I can’t concentrate with you leaning over me watching everything I do for fucks sake step back!” she shouted at herself glaring into the face that was right there, over her right shoulder, leaning into her. “…and get off me why you gota be all touchy feely…”

                “…There’s nothing weird about me leaning over your small hunched from as you attempt to learn what I am teaching you. I gotta be able to see what you’re doing to help you, bloody git. No grab it!”

                They had been at it for what felt like hours, or days.. Maybe years. She didn’t quite understand the difference between the two of them. It was her, yet it wasn’t. Different paths that had folded upon each other in this time line. She did see the changes in her body, understood that Moria had bumped her normal human body over the edge with the latest experiments. She was almost like a half breed creature now, of this world and her own. Apparently, her eyes had almost shifted completely to the look of her doppelganger, her skin had already taken on that glow. This Lena seemed to be smarter, more brash, not as withdrawn, older. She was so curious on what this one had done differently then her that even after asking, there lives where to long to compare equally, so instead they decided to compare there lives visually. If she could get it to work. She felt like a bumbling baby trying to pick up objects again, fingers clumsy and not accustomed to the world they found themselves in. Solidifying her feet like in the other realm _was_ second nature once she realized it was possible and what the other Lean was goin on about, yet it was so vastly different. The gravity, or lack thereof, made taking steps and learning how to think of how she wanted to walk, instead of having a flat plane to guide her. She could walk literally in circles if she wanted to or be upside, or right side up, depending on how you looked at the nothingness that was times void. Once you learned how to stand you learned how to fall, and she realized then that the possibilities without gravity where endless. It made being stuck helplessly in a void a little better when you could play she guessed.

                Right… turning a bit of non-air into a screen... Almost like magic was what she tried to think of it as, like she was a witch casting a spell of sight. Right… so…. It was gross… she couldn’t get over the slimy texture every time her fingers met the anomaly. Like picking a shell out of ice cold slimy eggs, not yet frozen over but thick and runny and yet sticky and…and just…blah. A solid bit, the shell, and she did as instruct and demanded and pulled with her mind to be a screen.

                It was so fucking tiny but by god she did it! Jumping up in a whoop was a bad idea as the back of her head made contact with that of her doppelganger and stars where her reward.

                “God dammit I told you not to lean over me!” she shouted as she held her now aching head.

                “Shut it! YOU DID IT MATE! ….HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH look how small it is!!!” snickering while pointing “you know bigger is better right?”

                “oh yea….” Dreamy looks from them both had her giggling as an image of Amélie strong body leaning over her popped into her mind. “definitely gota be bigger en me hands that’s for sure.. “

                Another smack to her head was her reward for that slip “Stop thinking about her boobs dolt we aren’t done yet.”

*-*-*    

                A hand, gently ran the path from her temple to the back of her neck, smoothing out her disheveled hair, while a cold body softly curled around her. A scent so familiar and painfully wonderful wafted to her. Sitting up she connected with a solid mass, a body before her as lips colder then ice touched her fevered lips, a body that was made to be held in hers solid and freezing as frozen fingers pulled her into a comfortable embrace.

                “Hello love” was giggled with such happiness in the space between them that her mind froze , and her arms instinctively wrapped around the solid form in the darkness, any space between there bodies destroyed as she hungrily consumed the lips against hers. She opened her eyes and pulled away gasping at the sight before her. Like a beautiful angel she leaned over her, glowing blue faintly in the darkness. Not just her chest, but her entire being. Eyes so brown, now with flecks of blue twinkling her mirth out like always.

                “Lena oh Lena” she gasped and greedily kissed the woman again and again feeling the cold body heat up slowly, felt the space she was pressed agents warm up significantly hotter than the cold skin.        

                “Like what you see love? I think your blushing.” Giggled into her lips as Lena leaned in again to capture her lips

                “How…” she tried to ask but was cut off by a kiss so sweet and hungry that she felt her toes curl, as hands found their way onto her stomach, parting her nightshirt from between them.

                “Talk later.. Need you” was mumbled huskily into her mouth then as the other hand shoved her roughly back against the mattress running up her stomach to her right nipple, teasingly pinching and pulling. Leans body flowing gracefully as a leg parted her thighs and the body teasingly hung above hers. She felt as if the air had become thin with oxygen, the need from the woman waking up the most primal parts of her body. Aggressively she grabbed a handful the star kissed hair and pulled the woman to her more forcefully, pivoting their bodies so she was on top excited beyond her wildest imagination with the feel of her. A moan of pleasure at the move was her reward and she stripped off the long tee shirt she had gone to bed with, glad of their naked state no longer having anything in-between them.

                She held herself back, shaking with the want and need to consume the woman below her, yet being so afraid that this was another dream, another fantasy. She needed to go slow, and feel with everything that she was, that this was happening. The nails that racked down her back sent excited chills to her core, heat waves so intense that she had to hold back the tidal wave that was threatening to explode the moment those hands pleadingly held on to her. The neck she was kissing was solid, sweet, a little salty. It was perfect and addicting as she bit down hard onto a spot that first claimed this woman in her most primal state. How her body and had known before her mind was beyond her.

                “Celeste” she growled into the ear for the body beneath that whimpered and begged at her to be touched. She lifted the form slightly into her body with her left hand shaken at the trust the small form displayed. Her hand moved even to slow for her comfort down the woman’s neck, to grip onto the hardened nipple that was desperately being thrust at her, the small hips trying to meet any resistance it could find. The woman beneath her was losing her mind slowly, first begging, then moaning her name. Not the one given to her by someone else, hers. She ground slowly down into the thigh that she held hostage between her own, denying the hand that begged at her entrance, placing her own thigh into Lena's warm moist center. Grabbing the offending hand that was relentless in its quest, she held it above the woman’s head. Using the arm behind Lena she lifted her torso more to allow access for her lips and tongue to find the nipple she had previously been testing. Surprisingly the woman in her arms began to shake uncontrollably as the hand she was not holding held on to her for all that she was worth as wetness exploded onto her thigh.

                “Did you just…” her voice broken with shock as she looked into the tear-filled eyes of her lover

                “Shut up Celeste, and don’t stop, don’t stop until I tell you” was the plead command again causing her to lose a little more of her heart into the vulnerable eyes before her. She released the woman then from her body’s imprisonment gently and kissed her with all the longing, desire, and love that she could. Her hand immediately moved lower, feeling the stomach jump in greeting, then pull back trying to guide her even lower, ab muscles quivering beneath her fingertips.

                The first touch was bitter sweet, and the kiss became mover fevered. Slowly she parted her lover then, and held herself still as she felt the swollen nub grind into her with a desperation as wetness surrounded her fingers pressing so fully onto her. The hands of her lover that had been pulling and pushing at her, gone still in sweet shock. Lena arms wrapped around her and she drew her in closer, until they seemed to fuse everywhere, panting into her ear.

                “God Celese, please, please don’t stop. Please I…” was whispered brokenly into her neck as she began to move the nib slowly, allowing her pleasure to build and grow with each pass. She found her self growing wetter as she lowly vocalizing her own happiness into the woman’s neck, kissing gently as the hand on her back started to dig in, hips moved tantalizing with her, slow and measured like there dance of so long ago. She waited, like she did then, until Lena hastened their movements, gasping at the woman's other hand that had bypassed her grip on it, and the fingers that played with her own core. Each movement matched hers, and the sound of moaning and sweet gasps could be heard from both. Almost as if they where one, fingers dipped slowly into each other, hips adjusting, legs widening to accept the wanted touches. She had to brace herself on her arm, plant her knees leaning over Lena to allow greater access. Allowing the small body below her freedom of movement, who followed her without missing a beat. She pushed deep into Lena as she watched her breast thrust up towards the sky, bracing her body weight on her head and ass alone as she ground more desperately into her. Losing it finally she thrust into her lover with abandoned as her head thrown back and a feral moan escape her lips. It was a breathtaking experience watching her lover again come apart at the seams as her fingers where clenched and brought even further into the liquid heat that surrounded her hand then. Lena’s knee soon found her own hand and she shifted pushing inside her so deep that it was as if lightning struck her from within. Her own orgasm followed swiftly after the move, no longer able to keep it contained. Wave after wave of pleasure stuck her, ever intensified with the clenching muscles around her own fingers as Lena followed her into oblivion.

                They didn’t stop, couldn’t until breathing reminded them that they were human and she fell onto the form below her, strength giving out. Lena shifted arms flexing as she adjusted their body’s, never breaking hold on each other.

                “I love you” was whispered into her neck as desperate kissing followed. Tears flowed freely then as their hearts found each other once again.


End file.
